Mayhem
by Alrye
Summary: Crossover. Going to an Anime Convention was all they wanted to do, but when a group of friends find themselves mistaken for someone else, they are suddenly pulled into a Alt-Verse! Can they survive? Click and find out! Collab with StarDust Chakat, formally Ottawawolf!
1. And it begins

Rye: Yo! This is Rye and allow me to welcome my lovely, and yet evil, co-writer Ottawawolf!

Ottawa: What's up? Shout out from Canada!

Rye: Now then this is my first crossover fic and this idea jumped at me from the numerous conversations I have with Ottawa here!

Ottawa: And boy do we have some whacky conversations.

Rye: So onto the warnings!

Ottawa: This story may contain blood, death (mwahaha), yaoi, twincest, and is not suitable for those with weak constitutions or strong opinions against any of these things. Basically, if you don't like it... bite me.

Disclaimer: We own squat, but our OCs and the plot for this story.

ENJOY!

It was that time of year, the building had been cleaned and polished, workers and venders had arrived early to set up booths and information desks. Some chatting away and making friends, others busy making new art or charms to sell later. But don't let this fool you; it was the calm before the storm. Almost as if they were all mind readers, they fell silent and quickly got to their battle stations as the long, long rows of glass doors clicked in sync and opened. A flood of bodies came in, chatting, singing, dancing, bouncing, screaming and shouting!

It was madness, but it was their madness, they felt like gods as they saw their worshipers pouring in by the hundreds. Yes it was time for the annual Anime New York Festival!

Everywhere you turned there was someone in cosplay or taking a picture, fangirls ran around squealing as they held Yaoi paddles, boys drooled at the scantily clad females as parents shook their heads or stared in horror of what the convention was like and it was only 8 in the morning, wait until they see the noon rush when the others got there.

Yes, it was heaven and hell meshed together in a beautiful chaotic mess. And this is what greeted a small group of friends when they had been able to get pass the pack of hyenas waiting to get in. They all fell to the floor in a comical fashion as the staff tried to keep those without passes outside.

"Man! We haven't even gotten into costume and already people were molesting me!" cried a blonde boy, his powder blue eyes bright and innocent.

"Can it Clover..." hissed a black haired boy, his light rose colored eyes narrowed in pain as he rubbed is sore chin. "I think someone stole my pass."

"Nope, I got it!" said a purple haired boy as he waved said pass in the air along with the others.

"Well let's find the bathrooms and get into costume. We got all day to run around and cause hell before the Group Contest!" said one of the only two girls in their group.

"Okay... You boys be careful, no killing, no maiming, no IEIP." the second girl said as she checked her bag to make sure everything was there.

"What?" the boys asked.

"No Indecent Exposure In Public." the first girl said.

After that they got to the bathrooms and quickly got changed. They were all dressed as an Anime character from two of their favorite shows. Wigs were put on, contacts for those who needed them, and even breast binding! Once they were ready, they left the bathroom and went to enjoy the con...

-Later-

"Damn how the hell did we lose Clover and Shade?" asked one of the boys as they looked around.

"Calm down, Dante."

"Rye's right, we can't do anything here, too many witnesses and well, we don't need to be punished again." said another of the boys.

"Shut up, Luke..."

"Kaiba-kun!" squealed a high-pitched voice before Dante found himself tackled to the floor.

"Nice!"

"Isaac help!" Dante growled.

Isaac managed to pry te girl off his older brother and helped him back to his feet as Ottawa, Rye's friend from Canada, giggled.

She was keeping track of how many times everyone in the group had to stop and pose for a picture or got attacked by fans. They headed over to the Maid Cafe to wait for their missing party members when this happened:

"Hao-sama!" Yet another fan-chick dressed up as one of Hao Asakura's followers threw herself on Rye, who was currently dressed up as the pyromaniac.

"Back off, I'm a chick!" Rye barked, jade green eyes glaring murderously at the girl, who sensed death nearby and fled. Rye sniffed and tossed her long black hair back over her shoulder. "Jeez, can't they feel my boobs under here?"

"You know, if you didn't want to be molested, you shouldn't have dressed up as the hottest shaman in existence while at an anime convention." said Ottawa, who was dressed up as Yoh as she slung an arm around Rye's shoulders. She had gone the full way and purchased a decent wig that looked like Yoh's hair to cover her buzz cut and a pair of dark brown contacts to hide her naturally blue eyes. She'd even bound her breasts down to properly portray the part of a boy.

"Rye, don't lift up your arms, you don't have a shirt on, remember?" Dante sighed. He had a brown wig on over his purple hair and was dressed up as Seto Kaiba. His white eyes, which were hidden behind blue contacts, merely blinked as Rye offered a very rude suggestion in reply. He instead stared around the crowd, looking for his boyfriend.

"Give it up man." Izzy sighed. "You know he's going to be attempting to get through a hoard of rabid fangirls, I can't believe you made him go with the dog-suit Joey." Izzy had a wig that looked like Yugi's hair and his naturally purple eyes completed the illusion.

"It was too cute to pass up!" Dante snapped defensively.

"I still don't know why I couldn't dress up as Yoh." Luke grumbled. "I am your boyfriend, after all." Luke's black hair had been slicked up into Ren's trademark spike. His blue eyes looked down at Ottawa, who stuck out her tongue at him. The tribal tattoos on his body rippled with his movements.

"I'm about the same size as Rye, and I already have some of Yoh's personality, so it worked." Ottawa huffed. "Besides, I called dibs on Yoh ages ago." She said with a manic grin. She checked the satchel she carried for the hundredth time. "Come on! I saw cotton candy around here somewhere!"

"Hmm, Ottawa and too much sugar, should be fun." Izzy said with a wicked grin.

"We could get her all riled up and set her loose in that bunch of Anna-cosplayers we saw earlier." Dante suggested. Ottawa cackled merrily, and a little insanely at the thought. Suddenly Rye focused on something on the nearby wall.

"Hey, Ottawa, none of your potions are leaking are they?" She asked, staring at the purple-black glowing, growing swirling circle on the wall.

"I just checked, all of them are fine, you know what happened last time the potions leaked." Ottawa replied.

"Good times. Good times..." Luke snickered.

"So then... what is that then?" Rye asked, pointing at the glowing circle again. All the sudden several people leapt out of the circle. They had barely any time to register that it was in fact the X-Laws before Marco noticed Rye and uttered a battle cry, lunging in an attack. "Oh, shi-" Rye was cut off by a hard slice to her belly. She fell forward, blood dripping onto the ground, into the glowing circle.

"RYE!" Ottawa yelled, leaping after her friend without care of what might lie on the other side. Assorted yells behind her told her that the others were following. She was falling headfirst through a vortex of some kind. It occurred to her that maybe she shouldn't be moving head first, but it was too late. She hit the ground hard, and then there was dark...

-Sometime later-

... Waking up hurt. Her head throbbed and the light when she opened her eyes just sent another spike of pain shooting into her brain. Even so she shot up, looking around desperately for Rye.

"Oh, you're awake." A nasty, smug, high-pitched voice said.

Ottawa turned her head and could not suppress a sneer of disgust at the sight of Anna. Faust was standing behind her, looking apologetic and a little embarrassed. Ottawa wasn't sure why until she realized... her clothes were gone. The bandages binding her breasts down were still in place, hiding her chest, but she still felt exposed, especially with Anna staring at her with snake-like slipperiness.

"Where are my clothes?" Ottawa demanded.

"They are in the corner." Faust said with a gesture of his hand. "Forgive me, I did not realize you were female until I..." Ottawa huffed and got up, walking shakily to her clothes.

"Not a problem, you're a doctor and I don't question _your_ good intentions." She said with a pointed glare at Anna. "Has anyone else appeared like I did?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

Ottawa growled as she put back on the pants and her shirt. She reached up to touch her head and realized the wig was still in place. She was reaching for her satchel when the wall was torn open. She yelped in surprise as fire erupted around her and an arm clamped around her waist, dragging her up and away.

"Mine." A throaty voice growled in her ear. Oh gods, she knew that voice, and she knew who the owner thought she was. As she was lifted high in the sky she turned her head and found Hao staring at her, a smirk on his face and desire in his eyes. "Yoh."

"...well, this day just went from bad to fucktastic."

-Meanwhile-

"... okay?"

"Don't touch him, Yugi!"

"For once I agree with Gardner. We don't know if he's dangerous or not."

'Voices?' was the first thought to enter her brain as she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the huge gaping hole in the ceiling, the next was the burning pain in her gut and on her back before she remembered what had happed and bolted up right.

"EEK! HE'S GONNA KILL US!" screamed a really annoying voice.

Rye snapped her head to look for the annoying voice and kill it, but froze when she came face to face with a gun. She blinked slowly at first and then quickly to make sure she wasn't seeing things before she followed the gun up the long arm and up to a stern face that was too handsome to be Dante's.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the Kame Game Shop." piped up a small voice, it was soft and sweet.

Rye could help but close her eyes, a motherly smile pulling on hir light pink lips before she turned her head to the voice and noted a short young boy, he had a wild mane of ebony black hair with jagged blonde bangs framing a round angelic face while the very edge of his hair was tipped in a light violet. He had large innocent amethyst eyes that made you feel warm and fuzzy inside. He looked to be 11, but she didn't dare assume it.

"I see... Unh! Shit, that hurts..." she hissed when she had turned her body to face him. She cursed when she felt something rip and warm blood ooze out.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked again.

"Yea, I'm fine, Yugi." She said absently as she brought her hand under the poncho and pressed her hand over the wound.

"How do you know his name?" growled the man with the gun.

"Like I know yours Seto Kaiba." She said slowly getting up. "All I know is that somehow I got from my world here. And considering it wasn't anyone I know who did this. I can safely assume I'm stuck here... Now are you going to shoot me or find me a first aid kit so I can patch up unless you want to explain to Grandpa about the busted ceiling AND the blood all over the floor?"

He glared at her as she looked right back at him.

Rye: And finish! What do you think Ottawa?

Ottawa: We both seem to have gotten ourselves into some messy situations, yet again!

Rye: Well you all know the deal: Review or I'm gonna send Marco after you!


	2. Complicated

Rye: I hope you all enjoyed chapter one! And don't worry we're bringing in everyone else as we go along!

Ottawa: The fun begins! *cackles maniacally*

Seto: You're both insane.

Ottawa: Shush, or I'll take your Puppy away from you!

Rye: Anyway... the same warnings and Disclaimer apply. Enjoy!

* * *

Seto Kaiba was an intelligent young man, he knew how to handle every situation with a level head, well everyone, but this one. He didn't understand what he was seeing, this strange person, Rye, was actually a woman and what was even more astounding was that her stomach, were a deep gash had been was healing right before his eyes.

"See something?" She asked and he jerked back.

"What are you?"

"...Complicated." She said after a pause as he carefully finished cleaning the healing wound.

Yugi was sitting next to her, his wide eyes were even wider as he watched this. When the skin was healed he lightly poked it. Rye twitched and then smirked as he kept poking it.

"Yugi, don't touch her! She's another one of those shadow freaks!" Tea cried.

Rye glared harshly, but before she could say or do anything, she kicked Seto out of the way and caught the blade being thrust at her. She glared at the blonde male as his glasses caught the light in a sinister manner.

"Monster... You will finally die!" He yelled pushing harder, but Rye smirked, moving the blade off to the side, spinning so she could elbow him in the jaw and slammed her foot into his gut, pinning him to the floor.

"I've been called a monster before, but I think you got the wrong person. Seeing as I'm a woman."

"What?"

"Do I have to flash you? I. Am. A. Woman. You know? Boobs and pussy? Though I could turn into a man..." Rye mumbled the last part to herself as Marco stared at her. She sighed and pulled off the poncho and loosened the bandages so her chest was no longer crushed.

Seeing that she was indeed a she, Marco growled and pulled out his gun and shot her right between the eyes. Tea and Yugi screamed as her body fell to the floor, Seto pulled out his gun intent on protecting his friend and the annoyance. Marco just jumped back into the purple-black mass that appeared and vanished.

"Call 911!" Seto ordered Tea as he hurried over to the body, but all three screamed when it suddenly moved and Rye sat up, laughing softly.

"Man, that hurt..." She got up and wiped her forehead before sighing.

"Okay, seriously what the fuck are you?" Seto asked.

"My name is Rye. Ryilia Nubia. And like I said before... I'm complicated." She said, finishing cleaning up and putting back on the poncho. Once ready she turned and jumped up through the hole she made, casting a repair spell on her way out.

As she jumped from one house to the next, she grumbled under her breathe, "Ottawa better be having a better time than me..."

-Meanwhile-

Ottawa pushed away from Hao, shuddering as she felt those hard muscles under her hands. Hao growled a little, stalking forward to catch her again.

"Yoh..."

"I'm not Yoh!" She growled back, feeling vaguely insulted as she grabbed the wig and yanked it off. "I'm a girl for one and two I'm wearing a wig and contacts!"

Hao blinked and then glared harshly at her. She gulped slightly, not sure of what he would due. As far as the anime went, Hao's pretty calm most of the time, but that calm was false. She really hoped she wouldn't have to deal with him without something to use. Hao suddenly gave a polite smile and Ottawa felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck, why did she get the feeling that he was gonna kill her.

"So, they are hiding my dear brother... that's something I cannot have." He said and then pulled out his stone blade.

Ottawa gulped again, she didn't get a chance to grab her potions; she didn't have anything that would help her. Hao moved quickly, coming at her, she ducked back, glad she had a buzz cut instead of long hair otherwise, she'd have been a bit peeved at having to cut her hair to make it even. Hao snorted and struck again, she jerked right, but he caught her in the side with his heel and pinned her down.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know!" She struggled to get free, but he pressed harder.

"Tell me..."

She growled and grabbed his ankle, remembering that Rye said to pivot an attackers foot inwards to cause both pain and unbalance. She twisted his foot and he grunted and fell off, but was quick to recover.

"I really, really don't know anything." Ottawa repeated, keeping her hands up in loose fists and wishing she had at least one of her wolf potions. "I'm not even supposed to be here in fact. Problem is my friend got mistaken for you, stabbed and brought through a portal, I followed, wound up at the inn, and then you showed up, and I NEED MY POTIONS BACK!"

"What?" Hao looked confused.

"My potions, they got left behind, with the bitch, if she figures out what they are and uses some of the more dangerous ones..." Ottawa trailed off. Some of those potions had been experimental, she didn't know exactly what they did. She gazed at Hao for a moment speculatively, and then rubbed at her eyes, taking out the contacts. "Listen, you want Yoh, and I need help finding my friends, and getting my potions back. I think we can help each other."

"Hah! I don't need help from a human!" Hao snorted.

"First off, I'm not human, I'm a werewolf, but it's a little more complicated than that. Secondly, they'll be on the offensive now that they know you're after Yoh. If I go in there, they won't think much of it, they probably think I'm human too, unless they've figured out the potions." Hao started to look intrigued. "So, I go in there, bring Yoh out along with my potions, and you whisk him away. In return you help me search for my friends."

"I should kill you for your impudence, but your idea intrigues me." Hao mused. "How will you explain how you escaped?" Ottawa shrugged.

"Rough me up a little bit, make it look like you didn't make it easy. I'm good at storytelling, I'll figure something out." Hao moved to do as she said. "Oh, Hao, a word of advice when dealing with Yoh, be gentle and go slow. He's probably not over you stealing his soul and trying to kill him." Hao growled at her. "I'm just stating a fact here."

-Later-

A knock at the front door interrupted yet another of Anna's tirades, and Yoh stood up gratefully to open the door. The girl from earlier was standing there, her shirt ripped up a little, but otherwise unharmed.

"Hey, can I come in?" She asked. "I'm Ottawa, by the way." Yoh gulped and ushered her in.

"How the hell did you get away from Hao?" Anna screeched. Ottawa shrugged.

"He had a moment of confusion when he realized that I'm not Yoh, and I managed to get away, kind of fell to the ground hard though." She pointed at the rips. "Where's my bag?"

"Oh, I'll get that for you miss." Faust offered, running upstairs and coming down with her satchel. "Are you a chemistry major?"

"Sort of." Ottawa replied, checking the bag. She waited awhile, letting things go as they usually did in the inn. Only after Yoh getting slapped for what seemed like the thousandth time did she get up and tap the poor boy's shoulder. "Why don't we take a walk?" She suggested. "You look like you could use an escape." Yoh accepted eagerly and followed her out the front door.

It didn't take long before the massive red hand of the Spirit of Fire had picked them both up. Yoh screamed and began to struggle while Ottawa calmly allowed the hand to take them up to the head, where Hao sat waiting. Yoh was dumped in Hao's lap, and immediately Hao's arms were around Yoh's middle, locking him in place.

"I'd get out of here before they set the dogs on us." Ottawa commented pleasantly, rummaging about in her bag to make sure nothing had gotten broken. Hao favoured her with an annoyed look, but directed the Spirit of Fire to fly, still holding tight to his squirming brother. She leaned in to murmur in Hao's ear. "Slowly, remember?" Hao growled at her and held Yoh possessively.

Ottawa rolled her eyes and scanned the horizon behind them while inspecting each of her potions. "Let me go." Yoh sobbed, having exhausted himself struggling.

"No." Hao replied. Yoh whimpered softly. "Shh, Yoh." Hao pressed a soft kiss to the back of his neck, feeling Yoh shiver at the contact.

"INCOMING!" Ottawa yelled. Hao looked back to see Faust's spirit, Eliza, in her large Oversoul form, carrying most of Yoh's friend. He groaned; he didn't want to hurt them and risk Yoh's hate, but he couldn't have them follow. "I got this." Ottawa mumbled, rummaging in her bag. "Ah-hah!" She held up a vial filled with a greenish liquid. "This'll slow them down a bit."

She stood up, taking a pitcher's stance as she let them get closer. "Come on, a little more. Come to me, my pretties." She said in a high-pitched voice and then cackled merrily. "And here we go." She lobbed the vial straight at the crowd. When it shattered there was a collective scream, and Eliza faltered. "Put the pedal to the metal!" Ottawa yelled, and Hao urged the Spirit of Fire to a greater speed, and to go higher up into the clouds.

"What did you do to my friends?" Yoh demanded tearfully.

"It was just a gender-switch potion, they'll be back to normal in twenty-four hours." Ottawa shrugged.

"Gender-switch?" Hao repeated.

"Yeah, causes a good amount of confusion. I didn't want to hurt them, so that was the best option. None of my wolf potions would have worked on them, they're not werewolves, and a healing potion does no good. The others are a little more dangerous which is why I wanted them away from Queen Bitch."

"How dangerous?" Hao asked, tightening his hold as Yoh found the energy to struggle again. Ottawa groped around in her bag and came up with a vial filled with a black liquid.

"Well, this one creates a mini-black hole." She stated. "The others are experimental, not sure what they do yet. Not to mention that my friend has a few in here that I have absolutely no idea what they do. Don't want someone using them and ending up ending the universe now do we?" She favoured them both with a slightly insane grin. Hao turned away, wondering what the hell he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

Ottawa: You got yourself into trouble, that's what!

Rye: Hao should really learn not to trust us... I mean didn't he learn anything from all your fics and mine? We love to pick on him!

Ottawa: Uh huh, and now we have to go, so...

Yoh: Review or Rye and Ottawa will eat your babies!


	3. Lost and Found part 1

Rye: Two chapters down! We're on fire!

Hao: Not yet you're not! -hold up fire ball- Die- Waaaah! -gets soaked-

Ottawa: FAILURE!

Rye: What she said!

Yugi: The same warnings and disclaimers apply! Have fun!

* * *

By the time they had gotten back to Hao's current hideout, a home hidden in the mountains, Yoh had fallen into an exhausted, restless sleep, twitching weakly as he dreamed. Hao inhaled the scent of his hair, humming in appreciation, and then turned his attention back to the strange girl who's company he was keeping.

"How do you know so much, are you a spy?" He demanded. She shook her head, obsessively checking her satchel for the hundredth time.

"I'm from a different world, and in that world, you people only exist in stories." Ottawa explained. She raised an eyebrow at the look at Hao gave her. "I can't prove it to you, but have I played you falsely yet?"

"No..." Hao replied reluctantly, urging the Spirit of Fire to land.

"Now, let me ask you a question that will settle a lot of debate, why Yoh? I mean, you tried to kill him, why are you trying to get with him now?" Ottawa asked curiously, hopping off the Spirit of Fire as Hao picked Yoh up bridal style.

"I always was attracted to him, and he to me, though he tried to quell it when he found out we were brothers. I think it may have something to do with our souls being one, once upon a time. They yearn to be together, and that shows itself in physical and spiritual attraction." Hao explained. Ottawa nodded her head, understanding the reasoning.

"Hao-sama!" Opacho crowed in delight the moment Hao stepped inside. She bounced around him as he brought Yoh inside, and then stopped dead at the sight of Ottawa. Ottawa gave her a smile and then checked her bag again.

"Are you afraid you're going to find something gone?" Hao asked condescendingly.

"Checking for leaks." Ottawa replied distractedly.

"Hao-sama, how come you brought a human here?" Macchi asked in confusion.

"I'm not human, I'm a werewolf, and Hao and I have an agreement." Ottawa replied. "Ahh, could someone lend me a bra?"

"What size?" Kanna asked.

"Typically 36C." Ottawa replied. Kanna shrugged and wandered off. Hao rolled his eyes and walked through the halls, carrying Yoh to his room. He lay Yoh down on the bed, tucking him in tenderly. Yoh mumbled in his sleep and turned over, burrowing his face into the pillows. Hao chuckled at the adorable picture this made and leaned in to kiss Yoh's cheek.

"You're mine, Yoh." He whispered, stroking Yoh's hair. "You belong to me, just as I belong to you. Nothing can ever change that, and I'm not letting anything tear us apart again."

"Aww, that's sweet." Hao glared at Ottawa, leaning in the doorway. "A side of you that not many get to see, or that they never showed at least."

"Are you going to be continually annoying me while you're here?" Hao demanded. Ottawa smiled and laughed a little bit.

"Probably." She responded. "I want to make sure you stay gentle with him."

"You sound like a mother." Hao grumbled.

"I'm a wolf, which means that I look out for my pack, which right now, includes Yoh." She sighed. "We need to start looking for my friends before anything bad happens to them."

"Are you schizophrenic or something? One minute you're acting insane, and the next minute you're all calm and serious."

"I'm a complicated person, deal with it." Ottawa replied. All the sudden the Hanagumi girls and Opacho came running up, looking at Ottawa in surprise and dismay.

"Forgive us, Hao-sama, she slipped by." Mari stated.

"I have a feeling that she could get anywhere she wishes if she feels the need." Hao replied. "Think nothing of it, she's a guest here, for the time being." Kanna threw a white bra at Ottawa's head. Ottawa caught it, smiling mockingly at them, and turned away from Hao to slip it on. "You can tell the girls what your friends look like, and they'll begin their search for them."

Ottawa proceeded to describe her friends, including Shade and Clover, as she had a feeling that they might have been sucked into this confusion as well. Just as she was finishing, Opacho let out a little scream.

Ottawa looked up in time for the shape blocking the window to leap upon her and pin her to the ground. She looked up into furious eyes and grinned.

"About time you got here, Rye!"

-A little while before this-

After leaving Yugi's place, Rye had gone off in search of her morons. She was hoping they would all be okay considering that she had been the one to get attacked. She jumped along the roofes for a while, noticing something very strange. She saw characters, plain civilian characters, from YGO mixing with characters from SK.

'What the hell happened?' She thought before she ducked under a strike to her head. She spun quickly and cursed seeing several of the Patch tribe's officials, Silva included, surrounding her.

"What are you up to, Hao? Where is Yoh?"

"I'm not this Hao guy!" she yelled trying to hide the fact she did know Silva and so totally wanted to rape the man. Extinguishing her inner fangirl for a moment, Rye looked at the others. "I see that Chrome isn't among you... I can fix that."

"Our fallen brother cannot be brought back." said a woman, glaring darkly.

"So you say..." Rye said and then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bottle. "Your magic may not be strong enough to bring back the dead, but mine is..."

"She's a Tao!" shouted a man, breaking rank to attack her.

She dodged his blows and kicked him in the back, knocking him into the others as she snapped the top of the bottle and tossed it up. Then she clasped her hands in prayer and droned on in a language that they had never heard before. As she prayed a ray of light shown above her head and right before their eyes, a tall hulk of a man appeared, dressed as he was in death, the gaping wound in his stomach healing shut and the deathly pale tone darkening until he was his normal rich healthy color once more. He looked about confused before turning around and looking at Rye. She breathed a soft finish and opened her jade coloured eyes and smiled.

"Lady Nubia."

"Yo!" She said and then vanished.

She cackled as she hid among the humans while listening to the Patch scream at her getting away and that Chrome, who they burned and scattered his ashes after his passing, was standing there in the flesh. Gods she loved being evil. Now she just had to get to her friends...

-Later-

Rye screamed, tears gathered in the corners of her eyes as she was chased by a massive army of skeletons and a very angry Faust. He cursed her in German and she whined right back that he had the wrong person! She was heavily considering streaking just to prove that she was a woman! She barely ducked the pike thrust at her and she had to dance in between each deadly thrust. After she ducked the last blow she was buried under lot of snow. She was yanked out by a pissed Ryu and well she didn't like the scary look he was giving her.

She was about to rip him a new one when she saw the skeletons again and scream, yanked herself free and cast a teleport spell with a four winds spell, scattering all of them into different directions. When she was able to stop her free fall back to earth, she had landed on a balcony window and looked inside only to see Ottawa chatting with Hao.

'That fucking bitch!' She growled before jumping in and landing on her friend. She lifted her fist to kill the girl but Ottawa quickly cried out:

"Wait, please don't! Think about my children!"

That threw everyone for a loop or two.

"Benny you don't have any children."

"Someday I might..." Ottawa said, looking pitiful. She knew Rye couldn't resist a good movie quote argument between them.

"... Goodbye Benny." Rye said and then stood up, yanking Ottawa with her and threw the girl into a black portal that opened up before she turned and followed.

The others just stared at the spot and Hao spoke:

"I am not sure what just happened, but let's never speak of this again, shall we?"

"Yes, Hao-sama." The girls said, Kanna walked off to laze around somewhere as Macchi and Mari went to cook and clean. Opacho looked at the door to Yoh's room and then Hao. He smiled and nodded his head and let her run in and climb into bed with Yoh.

He watched as she got cuddled up Yoh and soon fell to sleep, a content happy smile on her face...

* * *

Rye: AND THERE!

Hao: Really! You started with that one already!

Rye: Yep!

Ottawa: Yes! Mummy quotes forever!

Rye: Besides, what did you expect us to do? Start bawling our eyes and hugging each other?

Ottawa: Ice cream? *holds out cookie dough ice cream*

Rye: Mmm, Ben and Jerry's...

Hao: Ugh... Review or I'm going to burn your Yaoi.


	4. Lost and Found part 2

Rye: Okay so we got a few reviews going, but it's still slow going...

Ottawa: Reviewers can bite me!

Faust: It seems that they are wondering about the others...

Rye: Not to worry, the others are coming! Now then let's get on with the story!

Ottawa: I think you might be scaring reviewers away.

Rye: As you don't scare people yourself.

Hao: The same warnings and disclaimer... READ!

* * *

His head was pounding, but that was normal. He sat up and looked out of the gossamer curtains surrounding his bed. Ever since he landed, his father's guards had found and brought him back home. He was currently under house arrest because he hasn't come to visit with his family in centuries. He looked at his cousin, Ra, as he walked into the room and joined him on the bed, sulking as well.

"With your features, pouts don't look right." He commented and lay back down.

"Shut it Leo..."

"Hmm, I haven't heard that name in a long time... so what has dad's balls this time?"

"Ugh, someone stole the Eye of Anubis and is going around from dimension to dimension, fucking up everything we made. Our friends the Greek Gods are livid and getting ready to declare war since it was uncle's item that is causing all of this."

"Well they can't say it was the Sennen items this time seeing as I cut off the power to them when you came to join us... are you sure it was wise to leave them behind?" Luke asked, Leo was the name his mother gave him, as he looked at his cousin. "Eh, Atem?"

Ra, aka Atem, gave a defeated sigh and shook his head. He was happy to finally be home again, but he greatly missed his new life and new friends, especially a certain little hikari.

"I want to see him so bad... him and the other two... Set was lucky to be have been allowed to stay."

"That's because father didn't want his lover eating us out of house and home." Luke said, snickering.

Atem smiled and laughed as well before he got a devious look to his face.

"Well seeing as we're under house arrest, let's go bug Uncle!" Atem said.

"And get banished back to earth?" Luke asked as Atem nodded his head. "Have I told you that I love you?"

"Not often..."

"I love you! Come on! Race you to the Court of Miracles!" Luke yelled quickly changing and running out the room as Atem squawked indignantly and chased him down...

Clover was not having any luck, he wandered around the streets trying to find something familiar since he got dragged by Shade into the creepy vortex. He got to corner and waited for the light when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Hey-!"

"I NEED AN ADULT!" He screamed, trying to run, but feeling whoever it was pick him up he screamed random things making a huge scene. "RAPIST! CHILD MOLESTER! HE'S WEARING LADY'S UNDERWEAR, VICTORIA'S SECRET WINTER EDITTION!"

"CLOVER!"

Clover blinked and looked back at the person and, seeing a pissed Dante, he broke down crying, sobbing about how scared he was and that he wanted his Mr. Cuddles and a cup of Rye's hot chocolate. Dante sighed, damn this little Uke to hell, he knew how to make you forget your anger. Sighing he walked away with Clover clinging to him, he was heading back to the place he was currently using as a safe house since some goons in suits were all chasing him around for some reason and then he had realized it was because he was still dressed as Seto Kaiba.

"Clover, what happened to your costume?"

"I got attacked by some fangirls before Shade pulled me into the vortex thingie... I got dressed as I landed otherwise I'd be walking around naked... my poor, poor Koriboh costume..."

Dante sighed, he hoped Shade was still safe; he didn't need his lover getting raped by anyone but him. when he got back to his safe house, a small shack close to the forest, he set Clover down and the younger man quickly dove onto the bed and curled up to sulk.

"Damn, where the hell is everyone?" Dante asked as he sat down, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it...

Ottawa and Rye landed in the middle of the Patch village, having stopped at a department store to get new clothes, and Rye sighed.

"Come on... we better see if we can find someone from one of our clans to help us out." Rye said as they walked into the quaint little town. The villagers smiled and greeted them, a few bowing to them. Rye had changed her hair and eye color seeing as Chrome had recognized her and Ottawa was currently giving her the cold shoulder for dodging her questions.

"There's Goldva's place. Maybe he knows something?"

"You go, I'm gonna look for a place for us to crash for a bit before we go looking for the morons." Rye said and then vanished before Ottawa could protest.

'Ugh... this is what I get for meeting people like me over the internet...' she thought before heading into the large house at the end of the road, Goldva must have been expecting her because he was standing on the front steps, pipe in hand and his granddaughters hiding under his poncho.

"Do you have any idea of what kind of calamity you people have been causing?" The old patriarch asked.

"Hey, the only place I caused any calamity was over in Japan, talk to Rye, wherever she went." Ottawa finished in a faint mutter.

"Yes, well, I'm assuming you two are here because of the recent theft in the divine realms?" Ottawa blinked at him.

"Come again?"

"You haven't heard? The Eye of Anubis was stolen." Goldva revealed and Ottawa's blue-grey eyes widened in realization.

"That's how the X-Laws were able to get to us!" She yelped. "The Eye must have been attempting to get back into someone's hands who knew how to use it and brought them to us, Rye got mistaken for Hao, and things just escalated from there. But why the Eye of Anubis, it's a dimension gate, not a weapon."

"They were possibly misinformed." Goldva responded. "You will be searching for it, won't you, Reaper of Souls?" He said with a respectful bow.

"How do you know who I am? And stop that, I don't gain that title until I die." Ottawa replied and then sighed. "Should have known it wasn't going to be as simple as grabbing our friends and leaving."

"I know who you are because the Great Spirit told us you both were coming, and you will help?" Goldva asked again. Ottawa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'd be a terrible daughter if I didn't bring daddy's Eye back to him, now wouldn't I?"

"Oh good, you're up to speed." Rye cheerfully said as she wandered up with Kalim and Silva in tow. "These two have agreed to help us, now all's we need is a spot to say."

"I had one already." Ottawa revealed.

"What? Where? How?"

"With Hao. He agreed to help me find our friends."

"How the hell did you get him to do that?" Rye demanded. Ottawa grinned wildly.

"I got him Yoh." Rye blinked at her for a couple minutes before scowling at the smug look on her friend's face.

"You think you're pretty clever, don't you?" The smirk on Ottawa's face just grew, and in an unnerving way it reminded the Patch officials somewhat of Hao's smirk and they slightly backed off.

"If I have this straight, you have an agreement with Hao, the monster?" Goldva repeated.

"He's not a monster, trust me, I know monsters." Ottawa said in a voice that was slightly far away. "Wow, that came out of nowhere."

"Another one of your glimpses into what will be and what was?" Rye asked.

"Yeah." Ottawa replied. "Anyways, I'd prefer to be back there, just because I so enjoy the fact that I have something to hold over Hao's head, and I don't want to waste the opportunity. So, thanks for the offer..."

"You should take Silva and Kalim." Goldva interrupted. "They know of your uniqueness, and if something should happen to either of you, they know how to help."

"It would be useful. I don't know about you, but I don't like having too many people knowing about our... abilities." Rye added. Ottawa sighed and then nodded reluctantly.

"Alright, but you two have to behave, no picking fights!" She reprimanded the two Patch like they were small children, making Goldva laugh at their expressions. "Ok, Rye, if you would do the honours, please!"

Rye laughed wickedly and opened a portal. She grabbed a hold of all of them before chucking them in and then followed.

%&%&%&%

Yoh groaned as he woke up. He'd had the weirdest dream. He dreamt that Hao had kidnapped him, which wasn't too strange, but the weird part was that it had seemed like Hao was trying to come onto him.

"So, finally awake?" Yoh bolted straight up in the bed and stared in horror at Hao. It hadn't been a dream. Hao stalked towards him and Yoh attempted to get off the bed and flee. Hao moved faster though and pinned Yoh down to the bed. Yoh's face flushed at the positions; Hao was straddling him, his hands pinning his wrists down beside his head. "Relax, Yoh." Hao murmured, leaning down so that the tips of their noses touched.

"How the heck am I supposed to do that?" Yoh cried, struggling against his brother's firm but, as he eventually he realized, gentle grip.

"Just relax." Hao soothed. Yoh shivered slightly, his entire body tense with fear. Hao ignored that in favour of gently pressing their lips together. Yoh froze, eyes going wide, stunned at the realization that his brother, his twin, was kissing him. It wasn't demanding or harsh, but Yoh thought that he could feel affection in the taste of his brother's cinnamon and smoke-flavoured lips.

Hao pulled back for a second to let them breathe and then moved in for another kiss. Yoh turned his face away. "Wait! We can't, this is wrong!" He yelped, panicking.

"How can it be wrong if it feels right?" Hao asked, moving his hands up so that they were clasping Yoh's. Yoh looked away, a bright blush painted across his face. Hao was right, it did feel good, right. It had made him feel whole. His eyes scrunched shut as Hao delicately kissed along his jaw line. "Relax." Hao purred softly, making Yoh shiver again.

All the sudden they were interrupted by a bang and a thump. Hao growled in annoyance, but tried to ignore the sound until a maniacal laugh reached his ear. It was the same maniacal laughter a certain potion-toting girl had made when she turned Yoh's friends into girls earlier. Hao got up off of Yoh and headed for the door, groaning.

"Oh, not this again."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	5. We're back!

Rye: So far only one faithful reviewer! And she's dying to know what we have planned!

Ottawa: We actually have something planned?

Rye: Yeah I agree, what plan! There was a plan!

Hao: What about your note book?

Rye: That's classified!

Ottawa: The stuff in there would probably make your brain melt anyways.

Yoh: The usual warnings and disclaimer apply, Happy Reading!

* * *

Hao looked at the pile of people in his hallway with a mixture of dismay and annoyance. Annoyance that the mysterious and crazy Ottawa and her friend are back, and dismay that they brought two of the Patch with them, two of the Patch that know Yoh well, to that effect. He did not want to have to hurt anyone, it would only distance Yoh from him and he didn't want that. Come to think of it, he might just have to abandon the whole destroy all humans thing, if Yoh was more important, anyways.

"What are you doing back here?" He demanded as Ottawa disentangled herself and checked her satchel.

"We had an agreement, remember?" She replied with a dazzling, wicked grin. Hao groaned and glared at her, but her grin only stretched wider.

"What's going on?" Hao half-turned at Yoh's voice and saw that the younger twin was standing in the doorway, blinking in confusion. Silva and Kalim both gave surprised and angered cries and began to activate their Oversouls. Hao sighed; he didn't really want to have to fight them right now. Before he could activate his own Oversoul, Ottawa's companion, the girl with long dark hair and green eyes, had stood up in their way.

"Oi, we said you had to behave, remember?" She demanded. Amazingly, the two Patch looked sheepish and deactivated their Oversouls. "That's better. By, the way, I'm Rye." She introduced herself to Hao and Yoh. Yoh tried to edge past Hao, who simply snagged him around the waist, pulling him close.

"What? I'm not allowed to leave that room?" Yoh demanded, and then cringed when Hao gave him a sharp look.

"You are allowed to leave that room, but you aren't allowed to leave this property." Hao replied, lightly nuzzling Yoh's ear. "For one thing you don't know where you are, and for the other, I'm not about to let that bitch have you."

"Bitch can die!" Ottawa yelled and then giggled insanely. "Frequent teleports make me loopy."

"Great... I forgot about that." Rye sighed. "You two, no fighting, ok?" She said, rounding on the unhappy looking Patch.

"Well, never thought I'd see the day the Patch would take orders from a little woman." Silva and Kalim gave him surprised looks.

"He doesn't know who you two are?" Silva asked.

"No, and we'd like to keep it that way." Ottawa replied.

"What is this about?" Hao sighed, rubbing his temple with his free hand. He tightened his hold on Yoh's waist as the younger began to squirm frantically. He caught Ottawa's disapproving look and released him. He supposed he needed to give Yoh space, but he didn't want Yoh running off. But Yoh only retreated a couple steps to stare at the Patch and the two strange girls.

"It's none of your business, we'll tell you when we feel like it." Rye snapped in reply. "Just, go molest Yoh or something."

"WHAT?" Yoh squawked indignantly. "GAH! No, Hao-" He was cut off by Hao grabbing him around the waist and pushing their lips together. Ottawa started laughing at the scandalized looks on Silva and Kalim's faces and Rye wolf-whistled appreciatively as Yoh's ears turned to rubber and he grasped at Hao's poncho, mewling softly into the kiss.

"Ah, well, this is... interesting?" Silva said in a confused tone. Ottawa could not get her giggles under control.

"Hao-sama!" Macchi shrieked happily as she and the other Hanagumi girls wandered in. "We found some!" Ottawa and Rye blinked as Dante and Clover were unceremoniously dumped onto the floor in front of them. As soon as his butt hit the ground Clover started to wail, whimpering about wanting Mr. Cuddles and hot chocolate again.

"Oh, boy..." Rye sighed, rubbing her temples.

"I got this." Ottawa sighed in reply. She wandered up and knelt in front of Clover. "Clover... Clover..." She touched his face and he looked up at her with teary baby-blue eyes. "Hey, buddy."

"Ottawa?" He asked hopefully. "Oh my god!" He reached out and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing tight. "This day has been just awful, and I can't find Mr. Cuddles!"

"We're working on that." Ottawa soothed. "Come on, I'll get you a cookie."

"Un-fucking'believable." Dante griped, rubbing his ass. "You haven't by any chance found Shade yet, have you?"

"Sorry, and we're also missing Luke and Izzy." Rye replied. "We've got another problem-" Her words were cut off by an almighty bang, and two people crashing into her, knocking her to the ground.

Clover blinked before he began laughing and clapping his hands. Dante bit his lip as Ottawa blinked once, twice and then finally began laughing. Rye cursed in a strange language as the two sitting on her sat up.

"Damn it! Did he have to turn us into freaking kids!" yelled one of the two bodies on her.

"Can it, Leo..." the other said before getting up and then noticed that they were sitting on something. "Eh?"

"Luke?" Rye asked, her voice muffled.

"Hmm?"

"Get off of me or I'm going to rip you to shreds."

Both of them got off and she stood up, rubbing her sore nose and glaring at them. She sighed as she held her hands over their heads and an eerie golden light engulfed them.

"RETURN!"

A flash of light filled the area and standing before her was her boyfriend back to his original height and his friend who stood almost as tall as her, maybe an inch or two shorter. Hao rubbed his temples, this was just too much. Clover stopped laughing and jumped on Rye's back, Rye reached up and pet his head and he mewled.

"Where the hell have you been Luke?"

"Sorry. Got kidnapped by the old man and then I annoyed the shit out of him... By the way, did you by any chance-?"

"No I didn't I'm not that desperate for entertainment to cause an all out war." Rye said, her fist balled up and twitching, either she was going to hit him or she was going to blast him, no one knew.

"What is going on? And you better tell me if you still want my help?" Hao demanded, getting very annoyed now.

Silva looked ready to speak, but Rye cut him off.

"For one who's as old and wise as you are, you sure are stupid."

"How dare you speak to Hao-sama that way!" Mari yelled.

Rye smirked and shook her head, Ottawa snickered, Rye was a strange one, she'd act like a normal teenager one second and then like a person far wiser than she looks.

"It's true, besides that whole 'brother' and 'once one' bit is somewhat true, but bull. We both know that in your first life, Yoh had been your wife." Ottawa said, laughing softly as Hao had the decency to blush. "But I guess we could tell you... There was an item stolen from the Divine Realm."

"Yeah right..." Kanna scoffed.

"Really, we happen to be from a different dimension, you believe that but not the Divine Realm? It's like say you don't believe in the Spirit Realm or in Ghosts for that matter." Rye said, Luke chuckled as he leaned back on the wall, leave it to Ottawa and Rye to start a history lesson while making it sound like a massive insult.

"What?" The girls asked and even the shamans looked lost.

Ottawa stared at the dumbfounded looks on Silva and Kalim's faces before she palmed her forehead. Really they talk to the Great Spirit, how canthey not know this! Clover sighed and spoke up.

"Okay. There are several parallel universes. Each one separated by a flow of time." he said holding his hands up sides by side next to each other while Rye did the same, a small space between each of them indicating the flow of time. "Now above the universes is the Divine Realm and below them is the Spirit Realm. But under the universes is the Demon Realm, or Shadow Realm if you will. And below that is the Null Space."

"Okay..." Hao said, Yoh watched their hands, Dante and Ottawa having come to show the realms

"The Universes are what we call the Living Realm, seeing as everything and everyone here is alive." Dante said before he laced his fingers and continued, "Now the Spirit and Living Realm tend to cross paths, and those sensitive to the shifts end up seeing those who've passed away. Meaning shamans and the like."

"I get it now!" Macchi said. "But that still doesn't answer Hao-sama's question..."

"Yes it does, as you can see everything is in a balance, not exactly perfect, but damn near close. Now this item that was stole is what keeps everything in balance. Though throughout all of Human history throughout the plains and realms, this Item is said to control a massive army..." Ottawa trailed off.

"Grant one immortality..." Clover said.

"Bring forth the ten plagues..." Dante snickered.

"Grant one the power of the forces of hell..." Rye said, rolling her eyes.

"And giving one the power of the gods." Luke said, waving an idle hand.

"Its history has been so distorted by mankind, it's laughable! And it was the shamans that came up with the last one so don't even think about it, Hao." Ottawa said. "I can't believe I'd forgotten all that."

"Yes, well the item in question is very powerful, and is, never the less, dangerous in the wrong hands. In fact none of us should even be here. So I suggest that we all stop messing around and get to work..." The last one said.

"... Atem, you're a stick in the mud!" Luke whined, making the red eyed Egyptian twitch.

"So what's the Item? Maybe we can help look for it." Kanna suggested.

"Not happening." Ottawa said. "You just need to find Shade and Izzy."

"Thirty bucks says Izzy's in the dog pound!" Dante said.

"That's your brother! How can you be so mean!" Clover demanded.

"Be quiet or Mr. Cuddles gets it when we find him!" Dante snapped.

Clover stared wide eyed before he began crying all over again, wailing and clinging tightly to Rye. Luke sighed and kicked Dante in the head and through the wall before he sighed.

"I'm gonna look for the other two. You guys keep a low profile... And Ottawa you may want to use the carrying case Rye has." Luke said before he vanished right before their eyes as Rye handed Ottawa the case.

"And why didn't you give it to me sooner?"

"Because you didn't pay attention to us we were giving it to you... Now where's the kitchen so I can make Clover his hot chocolate and figure out where the hell Mr. Cuddles went..." She sighed.

Opacho kindly showed her where to go, Yoh opting to go with her and away from Hao, who looked ready to kill the strange people as the Patch members followed Rye.

Ottawa sighed as she looked at Hao and glared at him.

"I thought I told you to be gentle!"

"I am being gentle! I haven't forced him!"

Ottawa rolled her eyes before thrusting a book into his hands.

"It seems a thousand years has made you into an idiot... read that." She growled before walking off, kicking Dante on the way. A cup of Rye's hot chocolate sounded good right now.

* * *

Rye: And done! Looks like everyone's catching up!

Hao: What the hell is this!

Rye: A cook book... It's Yoh's friggin' dairy!

Ottawa: Might give you an idea of how to handle Yoh properly!

Rye: Reviews please!


	6. Lost and Found Final

Rye: Gosh! Hao is such an ass!

Ottawa: Why don't you do something about it!

Rye: -pulls out her notebook and writes something-

Hao: GAAAAAAAAH! -Gets turned into a girl-

Ottawa: not what I had in mind...

Rye: -evil giggling-

Ottawa: But still pretty damned funny!

Hao: RYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!

Rye: EEEP! -runs away-

Ren: The usual warnings and disclaimer apply.

* * *

'Damn, these guys just don't give up!' groused a certain puppy clad young man as he collapsed in a dark alley, the sun had set hours ago and he was beginning to feel that pull again. He hated this, he hated his genetics so bad, it wasn't fair!

He collapsed again, after trying to get up and move, a boiling heat in his stomach as needles stabbed at the sides of his head, his spin ripping out of his skin as well as webbed wings. He screamed, finally no longer able to fight back the pain. He knew he shouldn't have held it in, but he didn't want to be like this... It was hard staying faithful as is in a human body, let alone in his actual body.

He collapsed for the third time, lying on the shreds of his puppy suit, his wig and contacts still in place. He sighed as the pain ebbed and he was able to stand, his forked tail whipped the air as his wings stretched and began to flap, lifting him into the air as he took off, he needed to find a place to hide until morning, he didn't want to be tempted...

As he flew something white darted about the dark neighbourhood far beneath him. He stopped long enough to try and find it, but that had been a mistake because as soon as he stopped prayer beads wrapped over him and shocked him. He screamed and began to fall to the earth, fading in and out, but something caught him and lowered him to the ground.

"... for Anna!"

"It's a filthy demon! It's our job to get rid of them!" came the shrill yell of something that was going to die in the next three seconds if he got free that is.

"Then why the hell haven't we gotten rid of her yet..." muttered a voice as he felt the beads coming undone, minor shocks hitting him as it happened. "Hey, you okay, Demon-san?"

"... Fine... Not a demon... Dream Sprite." He grunted as he sat up and rubbed his burnt arms, the smell of burnt flesh making his stomach a bit unsettled.

"You think we're dumb? We see the webbed wings!" came the voice again and when he turned, it felt like one hell of a cold shower. Whatever lust was burning him cooled so quickly it felt like his body turned to ice.

"Anna, shut up! You hurt him pretty bad, besides, attacking him won't help us find Yoh any faster!" yelled the kid who helped him; he was a dwarf, barely making it up to his knee.

"I'm fine... the hell, not you fuckheads again!" He growled as some shady looking characters emerged from the shadows.

"There you are, the boss would like a word with you... come quietly and your sister won't get hurt. After all a blind woman can't tell you what her rapist looks like."

He felt his eye twitch as he stood, wings spread and tail anchored into the ground as a ball of lightning appeared in his hands.

"I AM NOT FUCKING JOEY WHEELER! I'M SHADE MCKNIGHT!" He screamed, throwing the ball at them and smiling in sick pleasure when they were reduced to ash. "Ahh, I feel so much better!"

"DEMON!" screamed the dwarf.

Shade rolled his eyes as he was once again bound by beads and from the looks of things they brought friends, but the friends brought his friend!

"Isaac, help me man! These bi-polar people keep trying to catch me! And the slut over there brunt me!" Shade said as Isaac, aka Izzy, walked over and ripped the beads off him and handed him his hoody.

At this act, that was when everyone noticed Shade's attire, or rather the lack there of. Shade folded his wings and tail in, making a strange corset and underwear substitute before tossing on the hoody. Izzy then calmly told the people there that Shade wasn't a threat, but a friend, one of the ones he was looking for. The dwarf, Manta, nodded and apologized after hearing that Shade was half human and half Succubus and had no choice but to transform every night.

"Well thanks for helping me find him and if we see that kid you're looking for, we'll come get you... Shade, let's get you somewhere safe or someone's gonna get hurt." Izzy said grabbing his brother's lover and hoisting him onto his back, piggyback style before he took off running.

"Well, follow them!" Anna snapped.

Ren glared at her and took off after them. If he found Yoh, he was taking him to China and contacting the others to ditch the bitch to come see him. He didn't like how strange Anna was behaving. He blinked when Horohoro and Joco joined him; they both nodded a greeting before focusing on Izzy, who suddenly vanished into thin air.

"What! Damn, we'll have to split up!" Ren cursed as they did just that, not aware that Izzy was actually standing on a lamp post high above them, his amethyst eyes narrowed...

In the meantime...

Luke sighed; Atem was annoying him by sitting there and sighing. Seeing as they had their powers and were on earth again, you'd think the ex-pharaoh would be off raping this hikari of his instead of sitting there, and-

"Sigh..." Atem said. "Sulk... sigh... emo... sigh..."

"RA DAMN IT! GO MOLEST THE FRIGGIN' KID ALREADY!" Luke bellowed, shaking Atem violently.

"Wh-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-t-b-iiiiiiii-iiiiiiii-t-y-ooooo-uuuuuuu-iiiii-n-thhhhhh-eee-aa-aa-aa-aaa-sssssss!"

Luke dropped him a second later as Rye walked back into the kitchen and pulled out an apron and picked up her long hair into a messy bun. Atem stood up slowly and sat on the stool. Ten minutes passed and-

"Sigh..." Atem said.

Luke slammed his hands on the table and screamed, "THAT'S IT! LET'S GO!"

He grabbed Atem and vanished into a portal that Rye opened up, knowing full well where Luke was taking Atem. She smirked to herself, after the little history lesson, Rye and Ottawa proceeded to molest Atem to their fangirl delight before Rye pounced on Hao and for the fuck of it all shoved an orange down his pants. This resulted in massive bodily harm via Yoh to Hao. It seems most fanfiction wasn't off; Yoh was a crackhead for oranges. And what was even better, Ottawa got it all on tape!

"I know that smirk; you're plotting again!" Ottawa said as she stood next to Rye who was over a bubbling pot of what looked like chilli.

"Yes... I wonder what would happen if I shoved another orange into Hao's pants and instead of Yoh beating him bloody, Yoh gets a bit frisky..." Rye said.

"... That's... genius!" Ottawa said, her own evil smirk coming to play...

%&%&%&%

Luke walked up to the Kaiba mansion and kicked open the door, startling a young boy with long black hair and dark blue eyes. Atem waved sheepishly before said boy screamed and ran up the stairs. Atem tried to stop him, but Luke still had an iron grip on the back of his neck.

"Dude, air!"

"Why?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND HOW- Luke? Atem?"

"Yo..." Luke said, smiling at his other cousin. Seto looked between the two for one second before he shot Luke in the head and slammed the door on both their faces.

"OhMiGawd! You bastard! You killed Kenny!" Luke sat up and sighed; there were advantages to being immortal.

"SETH LET US IN YOU BASTARD OR I'LL GIVE THE PAPARAZZI PICTURES OF YOU AND YOUR PUPPY!" He screamed at the closed door. The door creaked open and one blue eye glared down at him.

"You wouldn't." was the frosty reply.

"Try me, bitch!" Luke replied defiantly. Seto Kaiba sighed and reluctantly allowed his cousins in the house.

"I thought you were in another world." He told Luke. "And I thought you went to the Divine Realm." He told Atem.

"Yeah, but things have recently gotten complicated." Luke replied. Seto raised an eyebrow.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a dark haired girl with green eyes who can heal very quickly, does it?" He asked.

"Oh, so you've met Rye?" Luke laughed. "Yeah, well, someone stole the Eye of Anubis."

"Oh, that's not good." Seto muttered.

"Understatement of the century." Atem snorted.

"I'm guessing you're also here because you want to see Yugi." Seto smirked. Atem glared at him, hands on his hips. "Shall I call him for you?" Atem's eyes went wide and he started bouncing up and down like a ball.

"YESYESYESYESYES!"

Meanwhile...

Yoh wandered into the kitchen, looking mighty embarrassed about pouncing on his brother earlier. "See, this is why Hao keeps trying to molest you." Rye stated, staring at the pout on Yoh's face. "You are just too damned cute for your own good!"

Yoh's face flushed a deeper shade of red. He squeaked as an arm wrapped around his waist. "You dropped this." Hao murmured in his ear, showing Yoh the orange that caused so much trouble. Yoh couldn't resist an orange and snatched it from Hao's hand. Hao chuckled and sat down, taking Yoh with him so that the younger was perched on his lap.

Yoh squirmed in discomfort, but Hao only lightly kissed the back of his neck and wrapped both arms around his waist, gently rubbing the skin of his stomach through his shirt. "W-what are you doing?" Yoh squeaked as Hao nuzzled into his hair, inhaling deeply.

"You smell good." Hao replied musingly. Yoh shivered in response, his blush darkening. "I'm not hurting you Yoh, you can relax. I'm not like the bitch, going to smack you for every small infraction."

"Anna?" Yoh asked, confused.

"Who else? I know you don't love her, and I know you know she doesn't love you. She just wants you for your power. Why would you stay with someone like that?" Hao whispered coaxingly. Before Yoh got a chance to answer, Shade and Izzy came zooming into the kitchen through the window, miscalculated and smashed into a wall, landing in a heap on the floor.

"Mr. Cuddles!" Clover shrieked, latching onto his lover.

"Sorry about the entrance." Izzy said woozily, rubbing his head. "Also, I think we were followed." As soon as he said that, an explosion rocked the room. An imperious, angry voice rang out.

"Come out and give us back Yoh!"

* * *

Ottawa: Dun dun dun!

Rye: You like cliffies way too much!

Ottawa: So what? They make things more exciting.

Yoh: Uh ok, please review everyone!


	7. Finding Yoh

Rye: Well seeing as you all don't like reviewing, I'm just gonna not bother asking.

Ottawa: I wonder why they don't review?

Hao: Maybe because Rye scares them?

Rye: Dust Bunnies.

Hao: -hides behind sofa- THOSE THINGS ARE EVIL!

Rye: And so am I... Now then some warnings.

Ottawa: Same disclaimer, enjoy!

* * *

"I know that voice." Ottawa said, frowning slightly as a small chunk of ceiling dropped down in front of her.

"Aw, damn." Shade groused. "I'm sorry, I thought we'd gotten away from those guys." Another explosion rocked the house. Hao wasn't about to let Yoh's friends have him, but he couldn't risk Yoh's safety. Thinking quickly he shoved Yoh under the table.

"Stay there, it's safer." He ordered, and then planted himself in front of the table. Clover was also shoved underneath and he curled up in a ball, clapping hands over his ears and whimpering to himself. The Hanagumi girls took positions to defend their master and Opacho tried, before Ottawa grabbed her and plunked her in Yoh's lap.

"Going to use a wolf potion?" Rye asked her.

"Nah, I think I'm going to need to be able to talk if we can get the guys outside to stop attacking." Ottawa replied, edging towards the window. "Got visual! We have Ren, Horohoro, Joco, Faust and Ryu."

"No bitch?" Rye asked.

"No bitch." Ottawa confirmed.

"Well, some good news at least, though I would have liked to have ripped her head from her shoulders." Rye said, grinning in a manner that made anyone close to her edge slowly away. Yoh's friends finally succeeded in destroying the kitchen wall and Faust sent in his skeletons. Rye, despising skeletons, screamed and dove under the table.

The skeletons quickly isolated any help from Hao and so the rest of Yoh's friends were free to batter away at him. Ottawa saw that Ren was sneaking around for a sneak attack on Hao's unprotected side and without thinking of the consequences, leapt at him.

She was able to knock him away from Hao, but in the process, Ren had seen her and brought up his Kwan Dao, which gored her deeply across the chest. Ren found himself on the ground, Ottawa's weight on top of him and blood gushing onto him.

A shockwave exploded out from the mortally wounded girl, knocking all standing persons off balance. A dark, translucent shape stretched upwards from Ottawa's body, still attached to it. As it took shape it was revealed to be a dark cloaked figure.

"Shit!" Rye yelled. "Hao! You need to heal her, now!"

"What? Why, what's happening?" Hao asked, staring as black-feathered wings erupted from the now-quickly solidifying shape.

"Not enough time, just do it!" Rye screamed at him. Hao growled at the order, but moved over to Ottawa's side and placed his hand on her body, concentrating his power on healing the deep wounds. All the sudden Ottawa gasped and the dark shape shrank and sank back into her body. She sat up quickly, looking around wildly and then collapsed again on top of Ren, clutching her aching head.

"Will you get off?" Ren demanded.

"Not unless you're not going to attack Hao anymore." came the muffled answer. "Ugh, I hope Luke and Atem are having a better time than us."

-L&A-

Seto hung up the phone and sat down on his leather armchair, Mokuba, his little brother had finally came out of hiding and Seto introduced him to his cousins, though Mokuba was kind of freaked out that Atem had his own body. After a few quick explanations, Mokuba understood what was going on and was pretty cool about it, even poking at Luke who was still nursing the headache he got from being shot in the head.

"By the way, 8." He said and Seto smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll take my time killing you..." Seto said before there was a series of knocks met the door. Atem quickly ducked out the room as Luke walked into the kitchen to get the snacks and tea.

Seto got the door and smirked. Yugi, Joey, Malik, Ryou, Marik and Bakura were at the door. They walked in and before they could get comfy Tea ran in dragging behind her both Tristan and Duke, both of which were still in their pjs and half asleep.

"What's this about Kaiba?" She demanded. "Is that freak back? Did she molest Yugi!"

"HEY!" Luke snapped, drawing their attention to him. "My girlfriend doesn't go around molesting people!"

Seto gave him a disbelieving look and he was sure Atem was either laughing or glaring at Luke. Seto told them all to calm down and to sit down so that way he could show them the surprise. Yugi leaned on Joey, still sleepy seeing that it was three in the morning and since Seto said it was highly important he managed to sneak out of his house to get into the limo Seto sent to get him and Joey.

"So what's the surprise?"

"Well I figured you'd like to know that..." Seto trailed off as Atem walked into the room in his usual tank and leather pants, his boots clicking lightly on the marble as he smirked at all of them. His red eyes landed on his stunned aibou before said chibi jumped up and into his arms. Atem laughed and hugged his Aibou, glad to finally be able to hold him.

"Narcissist." Luke said.

"Shut it, Leo."

"Fuck you, asshole... I had to bug dad!"

"And we both got sent back, so be glad!" Atem snapped, both glared at each other before Luke's head snapped up at the ceiling, he glared as the birthmarks all over his body got bolder and his blue eyes bled to gold. "Leo?"

"We got company..." was all he said before the roof burst open. Luke threw his hands up quickly to block all the debris coming in and protect everyone from getting hurt. Atem cursed as the Sennen eye appeared on his forehead, but his magic was blocked still.

"Leo..."

"Damn... Seto Get everyone out of here quick!"

Seto stood, picking up Mokuba and Yugi before he told the others to follow him. Tea tried to pull Atem along, but Malik yanked her out of the room as Marik and Bakura lingered as well. Luke dropped the shield and then closed his eyes, chanting ancient spells the Sennen items appeared and glowed brightly before there was a surge of power that caused the whole city to black out. Once that happened the items flew to their respective owner, before Luke wavered and collapsed onto the floor.

Bakura put his ring on and grabbed the unconscious god and slung him over his shoulder. He snatched the Sennen Ankh and ran off to catch up with the others. Marik had the Sennen Rod and was ready to Shadow realm the first prick to come in. As he was about to blast them, a small girl entered the room and he froze. Atem braced himself as he watched her cautiously. She looked at them with dull grey eyes and even her long grey hair seemed dull, but the aura coming from her was less than pleasant.

"Pharaoh?"

"Looks like we're gonna have to run... I don't think we can use too much magic right now..." Atem muttered back, backing up a little.

Suddenly men in white appeared and aimed guns at them.

"Where is Hao? I saw you with him!" shouted a blond with glasses, a small green haired boy glaring at them as well.

Atem blinked, who the hell was Hao?

"Sorry, you got me mistaken for someone else..." Atem said.

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw him and you were treating his injury!" The blonde roared

Atem blinked. While they were waiting, didn't Seto mention that girl with the black hair and saying that this man shot her in the head?

"Even if I knew where this person was, didn't you shoot them in the head, killing them?"

"As if a mere shot can kill that monster!" yelled the blond.

Bakura had taken this time to assess their enemies and well, he didn't like what they were facing. The little girl seemed to be the most dangerous out of all of them. He looked back at Atem and shook his head. The Pharaoh nodded and with a quick spell blinded their enemy and took off...

-Back with Hao and the others-

Ren rubbed his throbbing temple as he glared at Ottawa and Rye, Rye was currently clinging to the ceiling like a cat, and she hissed and screamed as Faust attempted to help her down via the skeletons. Ryu looked on amused by all of this and shook his head as Dante snickered.

"SHUT UP! Danny, get those things away from me!" She hissed.

Shade sighed; he was still sitting in Izzy's hoody and was currently cuddling Clover. Yoh and Hao sat back with Opacho as the madness continued before Faust finally sent away his army and Rye dropped from the ceiling, landing silently beside Ottawa.

"Okay... Let's try this again. Our worlds are meshing together because someone's stolen an item from the gods and they are pissed as all hell and are planning a war. Goldva asked that Kalim and Silva help me and Ottawa out since well, they think it's our fault... Why I don't know. And before you even ask, yes we know this sounds utterly insane." Rye said for what felt like the millionth time in 20 minutes.

"Now that we have our friends back, Rye and I are heading out. Hao, it was nice doing business with you and you better be reading that book and being nice to Yoh. If not. I'm coming after you." She hissed lowly, eyes flashing before she turned to Dante and Shade, Clover was on Izzy's back. "Shall we?"

"Rye, if you'll do the honours..." Dante said.

Rye nodded and opened three portals under each of her friends, they fell through them and before she left as well, she turned to them.

"If you need anything just... whistle." With that she fell back into a portal, whistling eerily as she went, Silva and Kalim jumping in with her...

Hao sighed as he looked at Yoh's friends, they glared him and he sighed, he was going to kill those strange girls the next time he saw them...

* * *

Rye: HAH!

Ottawa: DOUBLE HAH! I win!

Yoh: What's with you two? You are so strange...

Rye: If we were normal, then this wouldn't be fun!

Ottawa: Normality is overrated and stupid!

Ren: Reviews make them happy.


	8. Setting up Shop

Rye: So we're really on a roll!

Ottawa: Autobots, roll out!

Hao: You had lemonade didn't you?

Rye: Yes I did! Now you know the deal, people!

Ottawa: Same warnings and disclaimer apply. Have fun!

* * *

The group landed in the middle of small neighbourhood, Dante looked around and blinked, why the hell were they there?

"Come on, the house has to be here somewhere..." Rye muttered as she walked off in a random direction. Izzy followed, Clover sleeping on his back.

"Okay what the hell is happening?" He asked her in a hushed tone.

"The Eye of Anubis is gone..." Ottawa said, walking up next to them. "Where are we going?"

"Seeing as the worlds are meshing together, the house must be somewhere- Aha!" She ran up to the three story house and smiled, she dug in her pants for her keys and pulled out a huge ring filled with them. She carefully examined them before she found a really old medieval looking key and stuck it into the lock and twisted it three times before opening the door.

Ottawa stepped in and was awed by the massive medieval castle that was inside of the door. Blinking she looked outside of the house to see the three story building and back inside.

"Huh, dimension warp?"

"Neat, huh?" Rye asked, smiling. "Every key on this ring leads to many places like this that I personally built... And my big brother too..." She sighed before wandering down the hall. "Dante. Lock the door! We'll open shop in the morning..."

Dante did as told, after Kalim and Silva entered. They followed Rye around the castle like interior and settled in a massive kitchen that was filled with pots, pans, dishes, jars and bowls of spices and there was even a section for them to eat near the blazing fire that sprung to life when they entered.

"Was it wise to leave Yoh there with Hao?" Silva asked.

"There are some things that are best left alone. We merely pushed them in the right direction." Ottawa said, her tone ominous as Rye tied back her hair and pulled out a huge pot to cook in.

"What is the item that is missing?" Kalim asked.

"The Eye of Anubis." Shade said.

"Why are you telling us now, when before you didn't?"

"We didn't want the Hanagumi or Hao get their hands on it. It's bad enough that whoever has it now, is causing the worlds to lapse in on each other, if someone else gets a hold of it that spells Calamity beyond your wildest imagination." Ottawa said. "Hao still believes that humans deserve to die, so until he has a change of heart and a change of mind, he can't know what we are looking for and his little gang will follow him with whatever he decides."

"And when you find the Eye of Anubis what then?"

"Well seeing as Kitty's here, Kitty can be of use to use and stall the collapsing while we get the item back to Anubis."

"Lady Nubia, is this wise?" asked Chrome who suddenly appeared.

"Chrome!" Silva and Kalim cried in shock.

"Hello my friends... Forgive me. I'm still not use to being alive again."

"It'll be find, Chrome. _As long as no one knows he's the son of Anubis..._" she suddenly finished in Irish. Dante glared at her and she smiled back, Shade smacked his boyfriend and said:

"So what's the plan?"

"We set up shop and see what the others have to say... We can get a lot of business now that the worlds are morphing together." Ottawa said. "And if we're lucky we might run into some of the older Supers. They might have useful information for us."

"Fine..." Dante said. "I'm going to bed, Shade, let's go."

"The rooms are sound proof!" Rye called as they left. Izzy chuckled as he picked up Clover and headed up as well.

"Night, Ry-Ry."

"Night... Tell Clo that I need him to run a few errands in the morning."

"Will do." Izzy took off up to his room as well. Ottawa sat at the table watching Rye brew away as the three Patch members caught up on that was going on, Rye sending sharp looks at Chrome when they got too close to certain Topics.

"So what are you, Rye?"

"I could ask the same of you, Ottawa, Quickpaw." Rye said, smiling. Ottawa looked at her carefully for a long moment.

"I suppose it's long past time I told you my true nature." She sighed. "Here it is, I am the daughter of a werewolf mother, and Anubis, god of the dead. When I die, I will become Death Herself, the reaper of souls."

"Ah, so that's why the black cloak and dark presence." Rye nodded. "I am the Drifter. Some cultures call me Hermes, or Mercury, but I only embody a few of those characteristics. I am a messenger for the gods, courier between the worlds, and a bit of a trickster as well."

"Makes sense." Ottawa replied. "Your powers are less bound in mortal form than mine, those I can only access while dead. Probably a good thing as when I am Death I have the ability to be everywhere and everywhen, which would be disorienting for a human to have to deal with."

"So, since you operate outside of time, you are already Death, and have been the whole time?" Ottawa nodded. "That's a bit of a mind bender, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and also why I can't have my powers as a human, if I'm in all time, then I know what's coming, and could try to change the course of time while a human being, and that's not good."

"No, I suppose not." Rye mused. "Do you think we'll be seeing Hao and them again?"

"Probably soon." Ottawa replied. "I have a little gift of prophesy left to me, and it's telling me that we will need their help before the end. I hope he gets the little gift I left him."

-Back with Hao-

"So, the gods are gearing up for war." Horohoro stated, trying to break the awkward silence left in the room after the strange people had gone. "What does that mean for us?"

"Destruction of the universes, probably." Hao answered, rubbing his nose against the back of Yoh's neck just to reassure himself that he was alright. For once Yoh wasn't fighting him, and Hao thought that Yoh might be confused by Hao protecting him earlier. Still, Yoh trembled as Hao touched his lips to the nape of his neck.

"Will you let go of Yoh already!" Ren snapped at the pyromaniac. Hao was about to snap back when Yoh held up a shaky hand.

"No, it's... alright. He hasn't..." Yoh gulped slightly. "He hasn't hurt me at all."

"Yet..." Faust whispered ominously. Hao growled at him, holding Yoh a little tighter. Yoh turned his head to look at him.

"Hao, can I talk to them? Alone? You can leave the Hanagumi at the door to make sure nothing happens." Hao was going to refuse, but Yoh gave him the most pleading puppy-dog eyes. He remembered those puppy-dog eyes from his first life, when Yoh had been his partner, his lover, and as they did then, they melted away his protests right away.

"Fine, but if they try to take you, I will kill them." Hao growled, releasing Yoh reluctantly. Yoh smiled at him and then hesitantly leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. Hao blinked, surprised as Yoh walked away towards his friends. Hao shook his head and left them to it.

He headed to his room and took the diary off his bedside table. He touched the cover, not quite sure if he should invade Yoh's privacy like this. Then again, both Ottawa and Rye told him that it would give him clues as to how to handle Yoh. He opened the book and flipped through the pages.

_Anna hit me again today, over collapsing in the heat. I couldn't help it, but does she care? I just... I just wish she cared a little more. Why did they choose someone so cold, so mean, so selfish for me to be engaged to? _

_If I had my way, I'd have someone gentle and kind as my partner. I have to do everything with Anna, the shopping, the cleaning, and the cooking. She doesn't even appreciate it. I wish that someone would cook for me, and take me on a picnic under the stars. I don't ask for much, but a little care and compassion wouldn't be out of place. _

_I know I shouldn't whine, but there should be more to life than being your fiancé's slave, shouldn't there? I just wish I had the power to choose, choose what my life should be, where I should go, and who I fall in love with. I want to have the power to choose. _

Hao could feel the yearning in Yoh's words, and it ached in his heart. His dear Yoh, forced into a life his family had chosen for him, instead of being allowed to choose what he wanted out of life. He flipped through the pages some more.

_I had the dream again last night, but now I know who the man is in that dream. It's Hao, but as he was in his first life. The dream was like all the others, he was touching me, kissing me and telling such comforting and loving things. He was like a lover to me, and I don't understand why!_

So, Yoh did remember, at least on some level. That boded well for Hao, if he played his cards right. He kept flipping pages.

_I understand Hao a little. When I was young the village children called me Demon Child. They laughed me, called me names, pushed me around, sometimes hurt me. I never hated them though. Why didn't I? Kaa-san always told me that people fear what they don't understand, and the reason why people treated others so bad was because they were afraid. So, I tried my best to do things that didn't make them afraid. They left me alone after awhile, but they never really accepted me. The first person to do that was Manta. I know that if he could accept who I am, then other people can too. Hao doesn't see the good in people anymore, but it's there._

Hao snorted, foolish of Yoh to believe that. Or, was it? His best friend was a human after all. He kept flipping through pages, when a new script caught his eyes. It glowed, and was a silvery colour. Intrigued, Hao began to read.

_Dearest Hao,_

_You wonder who I am, don't you? I have carried you twice in the past, in my arms as I brought you to what for most people is their final rest. You cried both times, for your mother, your lover, and for your lonely life. Does that answer your question? _

_You say humans are evil, but as the one that carries their souls, I can tell you that you are wrong. The scales of fate so rarely tip under the weight of a soul, and even most are just covered in layers of pain and hate. The soul underneath still shines though, like yours. _

_Take a look around the world some time, really look, dear Hao. You only want to see the bad in people, but there is good. Try and look for it some time, really look. Even simple things can be indications of a good soul. Please, dear Hao, I do not like to see my children fall into darkness, especially more than once. _

Hao stared at the glowing words. All at once they faded away, leaving the page bare. Hao stared awhile more before shrugging and leaving the book once again, going back to the kitchen to check on Yoh.

* * *

Rye: Awwww...

Ottawa: I wonder who left the sparkly note?

Ren: It's obviously you!

Rye: I can't write fancy to save my life...

Ottawa: Don't even look at me.

Hao: Just review people.


	9. Coming or not?

Rye: Ok, to clear up a few things, to those of you who ARE reviewing, continue to do so. For those of who AREN'T reviewing, at least fave the fic, we all know you find it funny!

Ottawa: Just five minutes ago you were threatening their lives…

Dante: Ignore her, Ottawa. She's a bit bitchy since she was up all night play Gears and then got her ass handed to her.

Rye: SHUT UP PRICK FACE!

Clover: Well it's the same Warnings and disclaimer! how'd I do Ottawa-chan? Can ! get a special prize?

Ottawa: The last batch of cookies was poisoned, you'll have to wait.

Rye: I'm staying out of this one. Enjoy people!

* * *

"Atem, Yami, whatever you're calling yourself at the moment, what do we do now?" Bakura asked as they all ran along the dark alleys, hoping to stay one step ahead of the X-Laws. Each yami and hikari pair were huddled against each other for comfort, Seto had one arm around Joey

"I suggest we go back to where Leo's girlfriend Rye is, she and the others will be able to help protect our friends and lovers.

"How do we do that?" Marik puffed, groaning under the weight of Leo.

"Seto, do you have enough power to summon the Blue-eyes?" Atem asked.

"I should." Seto replied, closing his eyes.

"I'll summon Red-eyes too, just so that we can all be comfy." Joey offered.

"You know what? I actually kind of missed this." Duke commented.

"It does feel like old times." Tristan added, chuckling slightly and then nervously checking behind them.

"Speak for yourself." Tea whined, peeved that Atem was all over Yugi and not her. "My new shoes are ruined." The boys just rolled their eyes at her and then shouted in triumph when the four massive dragons, three white and one black, appeared out of nowhere with a bang.

"Let's go now, there's no way those freaks didn't hear that." Malik hissed, climbing on top of one of the Blue Eyes. The rest of them quickly scrambled atop a dragon and they headed into the sky under Leo and Atem's direction.

"There!" Atem bellowed after a time, seeing the large, ornate manor nestled in the crags of the mountains. From where they were he could see that a section of wall had been blown out. He could see one of the boys that he remembered seeing there before talking with an unfamiliar group of people. All of them looked up as the Red Eyes let out a roar of greeting.

Then the other boy walked into the wreckage of the wall, glaring up at them. Hao, Atem thought his name was. He looked extremely pissed off, and Atem looked on in alarm as he summoned a fireball in his hands.

"WAIT!" He cried, waving his hands to get Hao's attention. Hao's dark eyes fixed on his and they widened a moment before narrowing again. The fireball disappeared, but the glare remained. Atem thought that it was the best they could hope for, and instructed their dragons to land.

"What are you doing back here?" Hao growled out hostilely. Atem was already noticing Tea checking out the young, well-muscled, handsome shaman and he rolled his eyes. If she got herself burned, literally, it would be her own fault, and it would keep her from going after him anymore.

"We need to see Rye." Atem replied.

"She and her companions are gone, and good riddance. I haven't had this much trouble since the X-Laws." Seto's intelligent blue eyes flickered at this and his photographic memory clicked.

"These X-Laws, they wouldn't happen to wear white uniforms and be led by a little grey girl?" He asked.

"Yes…" Hao replied. He let out a groan as the faces in front of him got worried, annoyed or in Bakura and Marik's case, downright wickedly amused. "I'm assuming you've had some form of run in with them."

"Yes, well, they were the ones we're running from." Atem sighed. "We figured Rye would know what to do… you don't know where she is, do you?"

"No, they left without saying anything to that effect."

"And the one person who would know is out cold." Seto groused, jerking his head at Leo's unconscious form.

Before anyone could do anything else, the X-Laws dropped out of the sky on the angels, into the midst of everyone there, immediately attacking anyone in sight. Hao's powers had been diminished by the earlier attacks and so he could not simply blast them away. Pushing himself in front of Yoh he defended both him and Opacho.

Yoh looked on in horror as the X-Laws battered at anyone who dared stand against them, his friends, the strange other people, Hao's followers, and even Hao, who could have put his power to better use, was instead using it to defend him! Yoh remembered what Rye had said and pursed his lips to produce the eerie whistle…

….Miles away Rye's head snapped up and she stared around. "We got trouble." She stated, standing up and moving deeper into the house. "I want only Silva, Kalim and Chrome with me and Ottawa, no sense in making this a mess if we don't have to."

"But, Rye…" Dante protested.

"No buts!" Rye snapped. "We got you into this mess and damned if I'm going to let anything happen to you guys!" With that she turned her back and gestured for Ottawa to follow. She opened a door that was revealed to be a weapons room. She took a cloth-bound scythe down from the wall and handed it to Ottawa.

Ottawa unwrapped and stared at it. "Look familiar?" Rye asked. The wood of the staff was chestnut brown and gleamed softly. The blade was nearly three feet long and was so black that it swallowed light. The scythe was at least six feet tall, taller than Ottawa, but she handled it with ease.

"Oh yes, and it feels good to have it back in my hands." She said, feeling the energy inside it; energy that when used in her god-form would allow her to reap the souls of the dying, but now would simply, if properly used, temporarily send a spirit to the Afterlife, which was just as useful in a battle against shamans.

"Ready to go?" Rye asked both Ottawa and the Patch, securing a shining whip to her belt. They all nodded affirmatives. She nodded back and opened a portal, all five of them jumping through as one.

The fall through the was like blinking your eyes, one second you were in pitch black darkness, the next you were in the light. Rye had planned for them to be in the air and she told Chrome to get the little ones out harm's way. The big guy nodded, landing hard in the ground right before Yugi, blocking the blast of energy shot at him from Minne's gun. Silva dove for Yoh and Opacho, picking them up and moving as far away as possible, allowing Hao to stop blocking and to actually get into the fight. Kalim helped Chrome herd the smaller ones out of the fray as Rye stayed floating in the air, she glared down at the fight as Ottawa held onto her friends arm to stay afloat as well.

"What are you waiting for?"

"There's something not right about this... Shit!" Rye dropped Ottawa as she was shot right in the chest.

She gasped for air, her lungs burning as she faded out and fell. Luke's eyes snapped open and he let out a roar as he jumped off Marik's back and back into the fight, just in time to catch Rye as Ottawa slammed the scythe into the ground, the blade digging into the earth as she pulled it back and fiends began crawling out of the rip. The fiends all focused on the enemy of their master and growled.

"Leo! When the hell did you get up!"

"Not now... Rye? Come on wake up!" Luke growled, he didn't like this he skin was like ice and she wasn't breathing. "Fuck!"

Ottawa glared at the X-laws and growled, "Which one of you shot her!"

"Me..." Venstar said. "Aww the little bitch dead?"

"You're mother plays card games in hell, asshole..." Rye growled out standing up. Luke sighed, she scared him for a second there.

'Yeah what good would it do to have her bring something back if she had been mortal?' Luke thought.

Rye sighed as the gaping hole in her chest healed and she smirked and looked at the prick who shot her.

"That's an interesting gun you have... is it military issued?" she asked. "Or did you get it from someone?"

"Kill everyone and capture those that escaped... capture her too." the little girl said in a dead voice.

Luke growled, but could do anything. Rye looked at him and he shook his head before nodding to the dragons that had formed a ring around them to keep the X-laws in and let the others out of harm's way. She sighed and shook her head.

"Ottawa, kill them if you can... Seto! How much magic do you have left?" Rye asked.

"Not much... just got our powers back!" he called back, ducking Marco as he swiped at his head with a knife. Joey punched Lucky in the face and took off running to join the other Hikaris.

"Retreat. Atem, Bakura you too!" Luke said as he looked at Rye. "You better not get hurt like that again. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt."

"The same could be said for you... by the way how many?"

"8..."

"Hmm... you can still do damage... forgive me, love." Rye said as she grabbed his head. He sighed before she snapped his neck and then yanked him up and over, throwing him into the X-aws, before she let the whip unwind and then tossed it forward, striking a fiend in the back making it bite Luke and set him down.

"6..." she breathed as Ottawa looked at her confused.

"What's-?" Before she could as the fiends howled in terror, running and jumping back into the crack in the ground as Ottawa watched in amazement Luke quickly disarming the X-Laws and with a powerful teleportation spell sent them off somewhere, but only leaving one behind, a child.

Silva landed and Yoh ran over to his friends to see if they were okay and they nodded, but gulped seeing the huge dragons still standing around. Ottawa chirped like a bird and Chrome brought the others back with Kalim. Seto was sweating, he couldn't hold up his summon any longer. Rye looked at him and nodded and he sent the dragons back as Joey sent his back as well. The large group looked at them as Luke walked back over to them holding the boy by the scruff of his neck.

"Here's one of them... I don't like him, take him before I kill him, Rye." Luke hissed.

"Just drop him... NOT INTO THE CRACK, YOU BAKA!" Rye snapped, kicking her boyfriend in the head.

"Ouch!"

They glared at each other before he yawned and at the same time passed out. Rye blinked twice before she groaned. Chrome picked up the Egyptian and tossed him onto his shoulder as Rye looked at the others.

"Seeing as the X-laws are going to continue coming after everyone I suggest you come live with me until this is over..." Rye said.

"Is that really wise, Lady Nubia?"

"Chrome." She growled and he bowed his head, apologizing for questioning her.

"Okay... So Luke's out again... what the heck was with that counting thing?" Ottawa asked.

"Don't ask... it's really complicated to explain and right now I'm not in the mood to explain it and not here where we could get attacked again... so are you coming or not?" Rye asked.

Yoh looked at his friends and they looked at each other before nodding, Ren wanted know more about these strangers as well as why Hao was acting so strange, it was kinda creepy. The Hanagumi girls looked at Hao, who was livid as hell.

"You damage my house and lead the X-Laws right to me and you expect me to help!" he yelled.

Ottawa smacked him across the face as she hissed right back, "We didn't do anything! Unlike you we don't leave trails, Rye and I know better and you can't blame Atem and his friends because Luke was unconscious, if he had been awake he'd have hidden their trail! Now are you going to come and help or are you going to be a prick and stay here where the X-laws will get you?"

Hao growled. On one hand he really didn't want to go with them, but on the other he wanted to be near Yoh. But was being with Yoh worth all the stress these strangers caused him?

'Oh who am I kidding I'd put up with that bitch Anna if it meant I had a chance with Yoh.' he thought before sighing and looking at the two strange women.

"Fine, I'm coming."

"Atem?" Rye asked and he nodded, holding Yugi to him as his little Hikari shivered, it was cold out and they were all in their pjs. "Alright. Ottawa, go find their families and bring them as well. Don't want the X-laws using them against us..."

"Way ahead of you... Um..."

Rye opened a portal but before Ottawa stepped through she tossed her a skeleton Key. "Take that. Once you get everyone stick it in any lock and twist it once to the right and twice to the left before you open the door."

"Thanks. See you later!" With that she jumped through and Rye sighed, she was using too much magic. Giving herself a minute she opened one last portal under the group and dropped them into her sitting room. everyone, but Lyserg and Tea landed on a chair, sofa or floor cushion.

"Alright... what do you want to know?" she asked, smiling...

* * *

Hao: You are evil.

Rye: I'm bored...

Ottawa: So go kill something.

Rye: Still bored...

Ren: Then go play Gears and chainsaw someone!

Yoh: Review please!


	10. Gathering and settling in

Ottawa: BATMAN!

Hao: What?

Rye: *singing the Batman them song* Batman!

Hao: ... *walks away*

Ren: Whatever, same disclaimer and warnings apply.

* * *

Ottawa landed silently outside of Domino Hospital and quickly went inside. She knocked out a nurse and tossed on her scrubs before she hurried down the halls, she had taken the time to sniff the group while Rye and Luke had their little spat and was now following the stale scent that Joey had left.

She walked down the hall more and stopped outside of room 245. She smiled and walked in. Waiting a moment to make sure no one had seen her walk in and that no one would come to check on the girl. She walked over to the bed and smiled at the young girl laying there.

"Sweetie, wake up..." She cooed softly, gently waking the girl.

"Hmm... what?"

"Hi, my name's Ottawa... I'm here to take you somewhere safe. Okay? Your brother's pretty worried." Ottawa said.

"Joey?" She asked as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, but she still saw darkness. "How do I know it's not a trick? Joey said not to trust anyone because Seto-kun's adoptive father was planning on kidnapping us..."

"What? No! I'm not working for that old fart! Look, let's put it this way, Seto put a gun to my head and told me to get you or I can kiss my brain goodbye." Ottawa said.

"Sounds like Seto-kun... okay, but how are we going to get out of here?" She asked as Ottawa began removing the wires from the girl, making sure not to trigger the alarms.

After removing the IV from Serenity's arm and bandaging it, Ottawa picked the girl up and jumped out the window, Serenity bit back a screaming seeing as they needed to sneak out. Ottawa landed in the garden and then jumped up onto the nearest roof. She ran along, jumping from time to time. Serenity said nothing more as she wondered how the girl was moving so fast with her on her back, Serenity wasn't exactly light, but she wasn't too heavy either.

"There's our next stop!" Ottawa said and jumped again. She landed in front of the Kame Game Shop and knocked on the door.

There was a light on and she figured that Solomon Motou had gone to check on his grandson and found him missing and was waiting up for him. She was right too seeing as Solomon looked ready to scold her ears off when he opened the door.

"Whe- Serenity?"

"Grandpa?" she asked.

"What's-"

"Not to be rude sir, but can we come in?" Ottawa asked.

The old man let them in and led them up to the house and sat down as Ottawa set Serenity on the sofa and then she sat down as well, her legs were overheated, but it felt good to push her body to the limits. Once she caught her second wind she began explaining why they were there in the middle of the night.

"... and seeing as these people attacked us, my friends and I figured we gather up the family and friends so these people can use them against us. So please don't be cross with Yugi, it was mine and my friend's fault anyway..."

"Well... alright. Allow me to at the very least pack up a few things for me and my grandson."

"No! Don't touch anything... It's hard to explain, but we can't leave a trail behind." Ottawa said quickly.

Solomon looked at her with a stern glare, but nodded and agreed. Ottawa paused, who next… Seto had Mokuba with him and she just got Solomon and Serenity. She sighed and pulled out her cell and pressed speed dial.

"Rye? Yea, I got Solomon and Serenity. Who else are we missing?... Pirika, Jun, Pailong and Manta? What about the Asakuras?... You're right... but still can't we at least take their mom?... fine. See you shortly." She hung up and Solomon asked how they would get there.

When she said nothing he took his car keys and they left, after locking the door...

Ottawa snuck into the En Inn and moved silently to Manta's room and quick as death, she gagged him and stuffed him in a bag, telling him to be silent or die. He held still and she went to get Pirika and Jun. Pailong tried to attack her, but Jun stopped him as she held up her cell and smiled.

"My brother called me... we're ready to go... Pirika... come." she woke the blue haired girl and Ottawa thanked her for being so silent. They snuck back out, Ottawa paused. She smelt something...

Pailong looked at her and she waved him out the door after giving him Manta before she went to see what that smell was. She looked into the kitchen and cursed under her breath, sitting on the counter was her potion notes! She had been so worried about the potions that she forgot about the book and seeing as the pages were torn out, she was pretty sure that there were a few pages missing. Anna stood at the stove, brewing a potion, and judging by the scent it was a potent love potion.

'What the hell is she doing?' Ottawa thought as Anna turned and she hid, Anna muttered out loud as she read the notes.

"Two locks of hair, one from the caster and the other from the victim... Well it's good that Yoh let me cut his hair... This will make keeping him in line easier... He'll be my devoted little slave while I rule as Shaman queen!" she smiled and went back to her brew.

Ottawa hissed softly and glared at a vase on the far side of the room, her eyes flashed and it shattered. Anna ran out to see what was the noise, but before she could turn and face Ottawa, said werewolf looked up and the lights began flickering before bursting in their holders and more glass up stairs shattered.

It was all the tale tell signs of a haunting and Anna ran up to her room to get her prayer beads, never once noticing the werewolf sneaking into the kitchen and snatching back her notes and ruining her potions, dumping in salt in the love potion and snatching the finished ones before she ran out and got into the car with the others. Pailong opted to sit on the roof.

She drove off like a madwoman and stopped when they were in front of the Kaiba mansion. She looked up to see that a good section was missing from the east wing and figured that was where they had been attacked.

"Come on..." she said before she walked up to the door and with the key twisted to the right once and then to the left twice before opening the door. "You guys go first. I gotta close the door properly."

Pailong picked up Manta and Serenity before walking into the pitch black doorway as Jun and Pirika followed and Solomon took up the rear as Ottawa walked in behind him and locked the door from the inside. They walked the darkness before coming to a door. Jun opened it and they stepped out into the parlor room where everyone else was sitting and Rye was smiling at them.

"Got them okay?"

"Yep... Had to scare Manta though, he'd have screamed and that would have been a pain..." Ottawa sighed. "How much have you told them?"

"The basics of the Eye, what you and me are, that sort of thing." Rye replied, rubbing her temple.

"You didn't go into a whole lot of detail." Hao accused angrily. He turned his glare on Ottawa, who saw the killing intent in his eyes; he was pissed off beyond hell.

"Hao, if you kill me I'm coming after your soul first." She promised. "Details would take too long and they involve things that human beings don't understand well, like the concept of a world without time."

"Huh?" Yoh blinked in confusion.

"Exactly my point." Ottawa suddenly found her arm in a hard grip as Hao hissed in her ear.

"You were the one who sent me that note." Ottawa regarded him with calm blue-grey eyes.

"You got it, good. Here's something I forgot to add, if Yoh could remember the life he had with you, do you think he'd be happy with what you've become?" Hao could only stare and Ottawa yanked her arm out of his grip. "Put away your rage for five seconds and think about what you're doing for once."

"What do we do about that one?" Seto asked as Ottawa sat down, jerking his head in Lyserg's direction. The green-haired boy had been tied, gently, to a chair and had his weapons removed from him. His eyes betrayed a mixture of fury and terror.

"He could know something, best to get information out of him now so that we can figure this out better." Marik growled, holding up the Sennen Rod.

"I'll never tell you anything!" Lyserg bellowed defiantly.

"Could have Marik brainwash him." Rye muttered.

"Let's try a less extreme tactic first, shall we?" Ottawa replied, standing back up and walking over to Lyserg. "Lyserg, do you know what the Eye of Anubis is doing at the moment?"

"Lady Jeanne is using it." He replied stubbornly.

"She's not supposed to. There's a reason that object stays in the Divine Realms and is handled by only those that know how." Ottawa continued, keeping her voice gentle. She liked Lyserg, he was a good kid, just a little mixed up and a lot mad. "And right now, it is collapsing the multitude of universes that makes up everything. Things are being held together, for now, but they won't forever, and the more the Eye is used, the worse things become. On top of that, the gods from all corners of the universes are blaming each other and gearing up for war. Divine wars rarely stay in the Divine Realms, so we'll have gods ripping apart our homes as well. All we want Lyserg, is to bring the Eye back where it belongs and repair what damage has already been done. We can't do that without knowing where the X-Laws are going and what they have planned."

Lyserg turned his face away from her, jaw locking stubbornly. Ottawa sighed, but waved off Marik. "We'll give you some time to think on it." She yawned widely. "I think it's time for bed, it's been a messy day, but in here we're all safe, so everyone should get some rest."

The occupants scattered, finding a bed to lie down in, and soon the house grew dark and silent. Yoh however, couldn't sleep. He wasn't thinking of the mess they were in, though it was on his mind, but the fact that Hao had tried to protect him from attacks, twice that day. Finally giving into his restlessness, he tossed the covers off and padded through the halls. He heard several soft and not-so-soft groans, cries and screams coming from various rooms as he walked along and he blushed, trying to ignore them.

He headed into the kitchen, looking for something to calm his nerves. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?" Yoh jumped about a foot in the air and then spun around to face his brother sitting at the table. "There should still be hot water in the kettle, tea's in the cupboard above the stove."

Yoh found the items Hao pointed out and then sat down at the table across from the pyromaniac. "Ottawa said… she said that I was your wife in your first life. Is that true?" Hao took a careful sip from his tea and gazed at Yoh thoughtfully for a moment.

"You weren't my wife in that you were female, more in that you took the duties of a wife of that time. You were my lover, a shaman that I had rescued from a village that believed you to be a demon." Hao explained. Yoh swallowed softly, remembering his dreams. "You remember on some level, don't you?"

"Dreams…" Yoh replied. "I wasn't sure if they were real or not, but when I figured out it was you in your first life who was in the dreams, I figured they had to be real." Yoh paused and then looked at Hao thoughtfully. "But then… why did you try to kill me?"

"I didn't know who you were until after our fight. I always thought my attraction to you was because of our unique bond, but it wasn't. When I absorbed you, I started assimilating your memories, including those locked away. If I had been in my right mind, I would have seen it right away, but I was far too furious. It was only while I was recovering that I realized…." He trailed off for a moment, looking away. "It all made sense then. I used to hate you because you reminded me so much of my Yoh, his gentleness, his compassion, his absent-mindedness."

"You were compassionate too, I remember that. What happened?" Yoh asked. Hao still refused to look at him.

"You were killed, by fearful, hateful humans that saw us as nothing but demons though we only sought to help them. I couldn't protect you, and you fell."

"And you lost it." Hao nodded his head bitterly. Yoh's heart pulled at the sight. Somewhere under all the hate and rage was a man he had loved in another life. Could he bring him back? He bet he could. "But I'm here now, I'm back." Yoh hesitantly reached out and grasped one of Hao's hands. Hao turned to him and Yoh was stunned to find the ebony eyes filled with tears.

"Let me protect you." Hao whispered, moving around the table and bringing Yoh to his feet, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his hair. "Let me love you." He murmured against Yoh's skin.

"You're giving me the choice?" Yoh asked.

"Yes, of course. I could not hold you against your will, I love you too much to keep you caged. You would only hate me for that." Yoh looked up at Hao and saw that his harsh face had softened into an expression of aching, pleading love.

"Yes." Yoh whispered, wrapping his own arms around Hao's neck. "Yes." He tilted his face up and lips met in a tender, loving kiss. Two pairs of unseen eyes, one jade green, the other blue-grey, watched the couple. One problem solved, one massive one to go.

* * *

Ottawa: Yoh and Hao, sitting in a- YAAHHHH! *ducks fireball*

Rye: F-U-C-K-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage! There comes Yoh with the baby carriage! *dancing around*

Hao: Gah! Devil women! *chases them around with another fireball*

Yoh: Ok, just please review or at least give some sign you enjoy, it will keep them from hurting anyone, mostly.


	11. Bigger problems

Rye: Hello folks!

Ottawa: We're back!

Hao: I hate you both...

Rye: Still mad you can't curse?

Atem: YES! YOU ARE AN EVIL B-

O and R: *looking expectantly at him*

Atem: beautiful, kinda heart and loving women...

Yugi: While Atem tries not to say naughty words, the same warnings anad diclaimer apply! Have fun!

O and R: KAWAII! *huggling Yugi*

* * *

Hao woke up with a warm body pressed against his. He opened his eyes and smiled down at Yoh's sleeping face. He had managed to convince Yoh to come back to his room last night. Nothing happened besides kissing and touching, he didn't want to break the fragile trust Yoh had in him by forcing him into sex.

He stroked Yoh's cheek and chuckled quietly at the soft mumble and watched as Yoh snuggled deeper into the blankets. Yoh was far too cute for his own good, and the boy didn't even seem to realize it. Hao sighed and decided to let Yoh sleep a little longer as he exited the bed. He quickly pulled on his clothes and tiptoed out of the room.

Rye and Ottawa were already up and making breakfast in the kitchen. "Good morning." Hao greeted them cheerily.

"Well, someone's in a better mood." Ottawa responded happily.

"Well, I suppose I have you two to thank for that. I'm starting to think that meeting you two wasn't such a disaster after all." Hao replied.

"Ooh, I'm glad you think so highly of us." Rye said sarcastically. Ottawa put several large stacks of pancakes on the table and then lifted Hao's chin so that he was looking into her eyes. She nodded after a moment.

"No anger, no desperation, no madness. Ah, the curative powers of love." She sighed triumphantly. Hao was about to ask her what she meant when Rye yelled

"BREAKFAST TIME, COME AND GET IT!" The thunder of multiple feet announced everyone's arrival. Ottawa snuck out of the room and then came back with Lyserg, his hands now cuffed in front of him.

"What is he doing here?" Luke snapped, before Hao could say it and possibly distance Yoh from him.

"I'm not about to let him starve, dear brother." Ottawa replied defensively. Luke's face went from angry to confused in about five seconds flat. Yoh hadn't shown up and Rye watched as Hao uneasily watched the doorway, waiting for his lover.

Ottawa had one eye on Lyserg, and one on Tea, who was looking over Hao with a decidedly lecherous stare. The brunette pushed her low-cut top a little lower, licked her lips and then stood up, putting an extra wiggle to her hips as she sashayed over to Hao.

"Hello, handsome." She crooned, getting his attention. He favoured her with a brief glare and then turned back to his silent vigil. Tea, unfortunately, was not deterred. "How about you and me get together some time, have a little fun."

"I'm not attracted to females." Hao said bluntly, hoping the annoying bitch would go away. Most of the shamans were stunned that he'd admitted his homosexuality so easily. The Yugioh gang just shrugged and watched to see what would happen next.

"How do you know you don't like something, if you've never tried?" Tea teased, leaning over to give him a shot of her cleavage. Hao looked away from her, and his face lit up as Yoh finally walked in, yawning sleepily.

"I already have someone." He said, and snagged Yoh, sitting him down on his lap. Instead of fighting as he had in the past, Yoh steadied himself by wrapping an arm around Hao's back. Hao smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"You need to learn to take a hint, Tea." Marik growled.

"Ok, you think she's bad, guess what I caught Anna making." Ottawa grinned in a feral manner. "She was attempting to make a love potion, that would make Yoh into her little slave for the rest of his life."

"Mine!" Hao growled, holding Yoh a little closer.

"Oh my gawd, he sounds like Seto when he finds out some guy's been hitting on me." Joey snickered. Seto, obviously only cluing into the conversation for the last bit, snarled and held Joey close. "See what I mean."

"Oh my god," Horohoro gasped, finally getting over his shock at seeing Hao kiss Yoh. "Yoh, he's the enemy! And your twin brother!" Tea's face screwed up in an expression of disgust as she looked between the two nearly identical boys.

"They were lovers first." Ottawa said, her voice cutting through the confused hubbub. Everyone turned to look at her. "Yoh was Hao's lover in his first life, and then he got reincarnated like this."

"What kind of cruel god plays that kind of sick trick?" Bakura growled, glaring at the four gods currently sitting at the table.

"Hey, don't look at me, I only deal with the dead." Ottawa said.

"I'm not that mean, and neither are Luke and Atem." Rye added. She then noticed that Lyserg, in the confusion, was trying to quietly edge away. She grabbed his handcuffs, yanking him back to the table. "And now, what are we going to do about you?"

"Let me go!"

Rye sighed and held him as she turned back to the table, a cup of hot ginger and black tea in her free hand. Luke growled at the little brat and Dante calmly smacked him in the head.

"Chill dude, don't want Rye going into maternal mode... Remember the Bleach Verse?"

"Oh yea... BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! She lit that bastard up good!" Luke laughed.

"What can I say, he threatened to eat two little girls. I wasn't about to let that happen besides we all know that Ottawa was the one that caused that stupid war of theirs to end."

"Hey! they tried to hunt us down!" Ottawa yelled.

Clover giggled as Shade shook his head. The others watched this like a bizarre tennis match. Eventually everyone left the kitchen, Rye opened up the shop she had for when she wasn't running around doing errands, while Ottawa took over explaining things to the others.

"... So what you are saying that the gods are going to have a war so massive that we'll be pulled into the Null Space?" Ren asked.

"Unfortunately... yes... And trust me if it gets that far, then there will be nothing left. But my question is how did the X-laws get the Eye in the first place?" She asked, looking at Lyserg who she was leading around. They figured it was safest keeping him within someone's sights at all times and away from his former friends.

"Lady Jeanne's the one who got it because she's a god herself!" He snapped.

Ottawa blinked and then glared coldly.

"No mortal has a right to call themselves a god."

"Isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black?" Lyserg shot back.

Ottawa growled, ohh what she wouldn't give to show him a real god right now, but alas, she had to be nice and not kill the brat. Instead she looked to the door way where Rye came walking by, the woman was dressed in a pale green dress and had a head piece on that made her eyes stand out even more. Beside her was a tall gentleman, but he had thick ram-like horns growing out of his head, his skin was a deep brown and his lips were black. He had the face and body of a man but his legs were those of a gargoyle and his spiked tail dragged lightly over the floor. Everyone stood in awe.

"... Fall and we can't find anywere safe to nest... As you see Lady Nubia, as the messenger of the gods we beseech you to ask them for safe passage."

"It's not that simple... the heavens are preparing for war." She said, her voice was soft, almost airy.

"What? But how-?"

"That's not a concern that you should dwell on. It is mine and mine alone... Now then the injured and the sick can be brought here and I will house them. I will see if there is a safe grounds where you can temporarily nest." She said.

Ottawa blinked, she had never seen a Devil before. This one was handsome and he had hints of being high up in ranks seeing as Rye was being sure to keep her hands folded before her and her head bowed, never raising her eyes more than his lips. The others stared on as they pair stopped and looked at them.

"It seems you have a full house..."

"Nonsense, Lord Derk. I am a Drifter and as such I am not bound like the other gods or demons. I move as I see fit and can do anything I please. I have more than enough room." She said.

"Then expect my people with in a fortnight." He said, bowing low and kissing her hand. She nodded before she gestured to a portal that appeared and he stepped through. As soon as it closed Rye removed her head piece and sighed.

"It's worse than we thought... I can't get in contact with Realm leaders of all the tribes and many have been attacked and either killed or captured by the X-laws and some others... Does anyone know who Gozaburo is?"

"That's... the bastard that took me and Mokuba in." Seto growled.

"I see. Did he know that you were-?"

"Him no, Pegasus Crawford yes... He had the Sennen Eye. Used it to cause a lot of problems as well as try to bring back his late wife."

"Yes... Shadi brought him to me... the poor soul was so deeply tormented by the loss of his wife that he left himself unguarded to the dark magic put into the Sennen Items." Rye said.

"What are we going to do? If we're losing Supernatural territory, then that means."

"The pillars that were put into place are collapsing under the pressure..." Rye said. She walked off after that. Ottawa sighed.

"I better help out in the shop then... you are free to roam around, but do not attempt to open any locked doors or sealed off areas. This may not be my home, but I think its best that we leave Rye's privacy alone." Ottawa said before she took hold of Lyserg and pulled him along.

Ren sighed and looked at the others. Faust was staring at a demonic picture of a war and from the looks of it was a battle between one demon tribe and another. Horo was chatting with his sister about what they learned and Seto sighed.

"I know where we can go... If what Luke told me is correct it's just down the stairs..." Seto said as he walked down the stairs at the end of the hall. They walked into the Kitchen and Rye was poring over a book as Luke was jumping from the high shelves to the others getting items and trinkets down.

"Seto? Can I help you?"

"Yes. I was looking for the-"

"It's right through that door there..." Rye pointed with her thumb at the door to her left, it was a bright green door and there was a symbol on it that looked like it belonged to the Vikings.

"Thanks... and I hate it when-"

"When I know what you're going to say before you say it... Look I'm busy so please, out..." she asked softly while still looking in the book.

Seto nodded and lead the others through the door. He made sure everyone was through before closing it and heading down the stairs. The lights turned on instantly when they entered and everyone nearly had a heart failure.

"She had a mall, an arcade and an amusement park in her basement!" Tea cried out.

Yugi's eyes lit up and he grabbed Atem's arm and pulled him off.

"Come on, let's play!"

And like that everyone took off, Seto stayed back at the base of the stairs where Luke came down and smirked.

"Go. I know that mutt of yours wants you to play with him."

Seto smirked and walked off, he found Joey at the food court that was full of food and drinks and the best part was that it was all free...

* * *

Ottawa: I didn't know we had all that fun stuff!

Rye: You never asked. we're mostly in the main part of the house so yea you don't know what other things it has... I mean I got a movie theatre in the parlour of the west wing, I have a spa in the east wing and I even have a military hanger filled with weapons and transport!

Ottawa: Then we can kill people?

Hao: ... Don't go killing people please? Review will keep you all alive longer!


	12. Hatred begets Hatred

Yugi: Yay, roller coasters! *bouncing up and down like a bouncy ball*

Atem: Who gave him sugar?

Rye: I swear it wasn't me! I was making potions!

Ottawa: Same warnings and disclaimer apply!

* * *

Malik laughed as he and Marik rode the Tea Cups with Ryou and Bakura. The albinos laughed as Marik turned green. Joey and Seto were at the ring toss fighting over who would get the Blue-eyes giant plushie as Tea played DDR. Atem laughed as Yugi hugged the huge plushie of Koriboh, he mentally noted that he had to thank Seto, Rye and Luke for this. He missed his Hikari so much and was so glad to see him smiling and enjoying himself.

"Tem-chan?"

"Huh?" He blinked out of his thoughts to see Yugi looking shy.

"Um... why did you come back? I-I mean, I'm glad you did! But I thought you wanted to see your family?" Yugi mumbled.

Atem laughed a little as he pulled Yugi over to a bench and sat them down. Yugi looked like a child holding the plush toy, and his cherubic features didn't help that either. He smiled as he said:

"I am glad I got to go home, but then I realized that I missed having fun with you and the others, I missed the adventures and grandpa's stories." He laughed a little before he finished, "But most of all, I missed you, my sweet Aibou... When I was with my family every waking thought, every dream and every word was centered around you and then one day it hit me. I was in love with you, my Aibou... My little Yugi..."

Yugi blushed brightly as he saw the love in Atem's bright red eyes as he leaned forward. Their eyes lightly closed and with a soft push of their lips they kissed, sighing and pouring their love into the chaste little kiss. Yugi pulled back, blushing brightly as Atem laughed a little.

"My Aibou, my Hikari."

"My Atem, my Yami..." Yugi said. The two of them kissed again, unaware of the poisonous glare aimed their way by Tea. Seto however, did not miss it, and filed the incident away for future reference, resolving to keep a closer eye on the jealous bitch.

%&%&%&%

Hao, disliking the noise and the confusion of amusement parks and all that, coaxed Yoh into taking a walk in the garden with him. Yoh blushed when Hao took his hand, leading him down the paths that were surrounded by massive flowers, shrubs and trees from all corners of the globe, and even some species that neither of them had ever seen before.

"You're being so quiet, Hao. Is something wrong?" Yoh asked.

"No, no, I was just enjoying the garden. Though, I have been thinking of what's going on, the war and all." Yoh huddled closer, grasping his hand more firmly. "It scares you, doesn't it?"

"It does." Yoh admitted. "Oh, I wish I knew where Amidamaru was. I haven't seen him since you snatched me. I'm worried Anna has him. I don't know what she would do to him."

"We can ask Rye and Ottawa to go look for him." Hao offered. Yoh's face lit up in a dazzling smile.

"Thank you." He whispered, and leaned forward to lightly kiss Hao on the lips. Hao smirked at the innocent move before pushing Yoh up against the nearest tree, bodies pressed up against each other. Yoh blinked in surprise and then let out a muffled yelp as Hao covered his mouth with his in a hungry demanding kiss.

Hao sucked at Yoh's bottom lip, loving the soft, sweet moan that left his lover's lips at the feeling. Taking the chance he slipped his tongue past Yoh's lips, tasting Yoh's sweet flavour of oranges on his tongue as he explored Yoh's mouth while Yoh mewled and moaned into it, his legs trembling as his knees grew weak from the intense sensations running through his body.

Yoh moaned even louder when Hao's lips parted from his and instead began sucking at his neck, right over his pulse point, making tingling pleasure race through his body. He squirmed a little, unused to the powerful feelings taking over his body. He didn't want Hao to stop though, not when it felt so good, and he suddenly wasn't as nervous about losing his virginity, not if Hao was this sweet and sensual.

A polite cough interrupted them however before things could progress. Hao glared in annoyance at Ottawa smirking at them, while she held a horrified, wide-eyed Lyserg's handcuffs in her one hand. "You know, if you want this to be a private affair, I'd suggest going somewhere private. There are some pretty perverted individuals in this house, myself included."

"What, you mean you'd actually watch?" Yoh yelped, alarmed.

"Hmm, two hot guys going at each other, let me think about that." She tilted her head and stuck her tongue out slightly. "Yes, I would watch. Might even bring a video camera as well." She favoured them with a decidedly lecherous and insane grin.

"You are crazy." Hao said, shaking his head.

"Really? You're just realizing this now?" Ottawa demanded. She chuckled at the looks on their faces. Lyserg, however, only glared hotly at Yoh.

"Traitor." He whispered hatefully. Yoh's face crumpled at the word, and he moved a step forward. Hao put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"It won't do any good, koi." He murmured. "He's too wrapped up in hatred."

"I have to try." Yoh whispered back. Hao pursed his lips, his eyes worried and frank, but he released Yoh. Yoh walked over to Lyserg and Ottawa. "I don't suppose you can leave us alone?" He asked Ottawa. She shook her head regretfully.

"Nothing that you say to him will be repeated by me to anyone." She said quietly. Yoh nodded his head and looked at Lyserg, gulping at the expression of hate on his face.

"Lyserg, come on, I'm your friend." He coaxed.

"You were until you joined the monster." Lyserg snarled.

"He's not..." Yoh trailed off. "Were you even listening to what we explained this morning about Hao and I?" Lyserg shook his head stubbornly. "Well, since you weren't listening, I will explain again that I was Hao's lover in his first life and I got reincarnated in this life as his brother."

"So? Why should you give in to him, just for that?"

"I didn't give into him. He knows that if he makes a wrong move, I will leave him, and he won't do a thing to stop me. He gave me the choice." Yoh stressed. "No one's ever given me the choice of what I wanted." Yoh sighed, looking at Lyserg's closed face. "It was my death that pushed him over the edge, so maybe I can bring him back to the man he used to be. If that happens, no one else will get hurt."

"It doesn't change what he did!" Lyserg snapped.

"No, no it doesn't." Yoh agreed. "But killing him will do nothing either. He'll just come back, and it's your descendants who will pay. My way means that no one will die anymore."

"He's just manipulating you." Lyserg argued. Yoh looked over to where Hao was waiting, his face creased with worry. The dark eyes showed gentle affection as he met Yoh's eyes.

"No, not this time." Yoh whispered. "He's changing already."

"I don't believe it." Lyserg stated darkly, and looked away from Yoh, refusing to say anymore. Yoh let out a faint sigh of defeat and trudged back to Hao.

"Look." Ottawa commanded, tugging on the handcuffs. When Lyserg refused, she grasped the hair on the back of his head firmly but gently, and turned his head so that he was looking at Yoh and Hao. Hao had his arms around Yoh and his lips against his cheek, whispering quietly to his younger lover. Ottawa held him there for a moment and then tugged him away, heading into the house.

"He's right, you know." She told him as they wandered around.

"About what?" Lyserg asked sullenly.

"Hatred only begets hatred, it's a vicious cycle that only stops when the hate stops, one way or another." She explained. "That's the way it's always been, throughout history."

"Are you saying that there's no one that you hate?" Lyserg demanded. Ottawa stared at him a long moment before answering.

"There are a few people I wouldn't mind seeing dead, but I reserve death as a last resort solution." She mused. "My nature is as a mother, and a mother forgives her children. If the people that have caused me offense are truly changed, then I will forgive them."

"Hah! Pretty words." Lyserg snorted.

"It takes far greater strength of character to forgive than to damn, remember that." She replied enigmatically. "There are so few souls that I have encountered as Death that are inherently evil, and even those could be changed if given the chance."

"This god business again." Lyserg snarled sarcastically. "If you really are a god, prove it!"

"To do that I'd have to die, and I don't particularly feel like doing that right now." Ottawa answered. "It's your little Iron Maiden who's the liar."

"Don't say that about her! She is pure and good and-"

"Kills people simply for standing in her way and steals an extremely dangerous artefact from the gods." Ottawa interrupted. "Her concept of justice is that if you are not with her, you're against her, and must die. Do you really believe that's what's right?"

"She'll rid the world of Hao." Lyserg said, though his voice shook with uncertainty.

"And that's what it comes down to, doesn't it? She's agreed to do the very thing that you cannot do yourself, and in your hatred, you allow yourself to believe in anything she says." Ottawa quietly stated. "Hate clouds your mind, your judgement. If the X-Laws had their way, every one of the people you called friend, Yoh, Ren, Ryu, Horohoro, all of them, would be dead simply because they do not believe in her 'justice'. Would you really like to see that happen?"

"I...I..." Lyserg looked away, unable to meet the mixture of anger and grieving love in her eyes. They were too much like a mother's eyes. "What would you have me do, forget what's been done to me?"

"No, I know it's not possible. I would though, have you set aside hate for a moment and think for once." Ottawa stressed. She sat him down in an armchair, and cuffed his hands to the arms. "The worlds are unravelling and the gods are preparing for war. We need that Eye back, and we need your help. You need to choose whether you believe in the X-Laws or not."

* * *

Hao: That was an oddly serious chapter.

Ottawa: it happens occasionally

Rye: What did you think this whole thing would be nothing but PWP and stupidity? Tch, Fail!

Yoh: Read and Review please!


	13. Melt Down

Rye: Ahhh I just had the most fucked up dream!

Hao: What?

Rye: Ottawa left me for a bowl of chili.

Ottawa: I'd never leave you for chilli, cheesecake, maybe, but never chilli.

Hao: ... No comment.

Yoh: Rye's silly, some disclaimer and warnings people, it's not gonna change!

* * *

Ottawa was just finishing up making sure Lyserg was secure, but comfortable in his chair and had found Chrome and asked him to look after Lyserg for awhile when Hao and Yoh wandered in. "Nice hickey." Chrome commented, staring at Yoh's neck. Yoh clapped a hand over it and blushed deeply.

"Why does everyone tease me?" Yoh muttered.

"Because you're so cute when you're embarrassed, that's why." Ottawa said distractedly. "Chrome, don't let Luke anywhere near Lyserg, guy's got a chip on his shoulder the size of Toronto."

"So pretty damned big." Chrome confirmed. Ottawa nodded her head.

"Ah, Ottawa, we have a favour to ask of you." Hao said.

"Shoot." Ottawa said, sitting down on the back of a couch and folding her arms across her chest.

"Yoh would like Amidamaru back. It seems we left him when I abducted Yoh." Hao explained. "We were wondering if you or Rye would go and retrieve him for us."

"Huh, in all the excitement I didn't even think to ask what had happened to Amidamaru." Ottawa murmured. "I'll see what I can do. Since Rye is running the house, it would probably be me, but I have to run it by her, make sure I won't be giving away our location or anything. It would be fun to mess with Anna's mind a little."

"Thank you Ottawa." Yoh said, bowing his head to her. She chuckled and reached out to ruffle his hair.

"No problem kiddo." She then walked out of the living room to look for Rye. Rye was in the kitchen, cooking up potions.

"Where's Lyserg?" Rye asked without looking up from what she was doing.

"Chrome's looking after him." Ottawa quickly explained what Yoh and Hao had asked her to do. Rye gave her a thoughtful look.

"Well, we can't continue to let Anna torture poor Amidamaru, now can we?" She finally said. "But we can't leave any traces behind." She rummaged in the pantry and came out with a pair of black leather gloves.

"You keep gloves in the pantry?" Ottawa asked, taking them.

"My filing system went to shit a couple years back so stuff is everywhere around here. Anyways, these gloves will prevent your essence from being left on anything you touch, so you can't be tracked." Rye explained. "Do you still have the key?" Ottawa showed her the key, dangling on a thin chain around her neck. "Excellent."

"Think I should wait until night?" Ottawa asked.

"No, you should be fine. Were you planning on killing Anna?"

"Only if that's the only option left. You know that I don't kill often." Ottawa replied.

"Right, sorry. Carry on." Rye said, before she opened a portal for Ottawa to step through.

On the other side, Ottawa came out to be in front of the Shrine at the cemetery. She wondered if Rye got it wrong or if she did that so she wouldn't run the risk of running into Anna? All well, she might as well ask the locals.

"Morning everyone! I'm looking for Amidamaru?" She called and like that all the spirits, who normally liked to way for sun down to come out and play, appeared.

A young lady from Amidamaru's time period floated over, bowing her head slightly as she smiled.

"Are you looking for Mida-chan?" she asked.

Ottawa nodded and the girl pointed to the brooding spirit that was anchored down to his grave marker by spirit beads. She cursed, how was she gonna get him? Knowing Anna she probably has that thing booby trapped to keep him there. Pulling out her cell, she dialled Rye's cell and told her what she saw and asked how to fix it.

"... You're kidding right?" She rolled her eyes, really whoever developed that anchor technique had one too many bottles of sake and needs a kick to the head. "Alright. I'll be back shortly..."

She hung up and walked over to the ghost who glared at her as she touched the beads and then the link in the stone that kept him bound. He was about to growl at her when she said.

"Release this prisoner. He's my servant and I need him." She said in a light, almost silent voice, the beads glowed brightly and then they were gone.

"Thank you, my lady, but I am not your servant nor do I intend to be." Said Amidamaru.

"I don't want you to be my servant, but I figured that would work best since I'm not a man." she said. Rye had told her that the key any bead binding was to refer to the captive as your servant and you are their lord. "Besides I'm sure that Yoh-chan misses you a lot and is worried sick about you."

"Master Yoh! Where is he, my Lady!" he demanded, almost bursting to see his friend. Ottawa laughed as she shook her head.

"Calm down... Hmm... I want to check something before we go... come on." She said and he followed her silently. She made her way to the En Inn and ducked behind some bushes as Anna stormed passed, cursing as she stomped down the pathway.

"... so hard to find a fucking moron! I mean Yoh can't find his way out of a box even if you put a ladder and a neon sign in there telling him to climb out! I swear they should have destroyed Yoh instead off attempting to kill Hao. Hao would be a better suited husband... He's got the power to be Shaman King! But then again he wouldn't submit to me like Yoh does... gods what a bitch..." she groused as she walked by.

Ottawa growled, eyes glowing as her canines grew and her body tensed, about to transform in broad daylight, but she snapped herself out of her bloodlust quickly. They were in enough trouble as is, she didn't need to add insult to injury. Once she was sure Anna was gone she walked up to the house and walked right in from the shoji doors on the left side of the house. Amidamaru frowned, the place was a huge mess!

"Master Yoh may be a lazy boy, but he's a stickler for cleanliness. He can't have his living space messy or it clouds his aura..." Amidamaru said.

"I know the feeling, though Rye seems to work well in a cluttered mess." She said, laughing a little.

"Who is that, my lady?"

"One: My name is Ottawa, call me Ottawa. And two: Rye's my friend, she's a bit weird, but the good kind of weird..." Ottawa said as she stepped around the messy living room and into the kitchen she checked the pots to see potions being made and sniffed them. "Ohh god that stinks! Shit I think it's stuck in my nose! Auuugh!"

Amidamaru worried as Ottawa rubbed at her nose, eyes getting red and weepy as her face got red too. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small mint box and opened it, quickly pinching some of the yellow powder in it she sniffed it and sighed when the allergic reactions to the potions wore off and she sighed.

"Sulphur does wonders... Now then..." she walked over to the cabinet and smirked evilly as she pulled out the sugar and poured half of the bag into the potion and added tabasco sauce for the hell of it. She mixed it well and dumped it into the other potions and took the notes that Anna had made from the ones she had ripped out of Ottawa's book and set them on fire. Once done she nodded and walked out of the kitchen and over to the front door.

"What did you do?"

"I'm not letting her make any more potions, especially the love potion because if she makes a strong one, she could easily turn Yoh into her slave." Ottawa said. "And from the way she was talking before, Yoh could be in a lot of danger... so come on, we're going to see him now." Ottawa said taking the key Rye gave her and doing the same as last time, one turn right and two turns left before she opened the door and walked into the darkness. Amidamaru followed the door closing and locking behind them as they walked out the other door and right into the kitchen.

Rye looked up from the pot she stood at and smiled as she waved at them.

"Did it work?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Told you so... why did you call, I was pretty sure you could have done that by yourself?"

"With Anna using my notes I couldn't be too sure and I didn't want to risk breaking him out and somehow having her show up-"

There was a ring from the door and Rye sighed she walked over to the door and waved Ottawa out of the room. Ottawa stepped out of the room and Amidamaru hide from sight. Rye took the Keys and pulled one out and stuck it in the door twisting it once before opening it. She smiled and welcomed the guest in. Ottawa gasped as Gandhi walked in and Rye smiled and asked him what he needed.

'WTF?'

Meanwhile in the basement.

Seto sighed as he sat in the love tunnel with Joey, his puppy nestled on his lap and moving sensually over his erection. They had barely gotten into the rather romantic ride when Joey had the sudden urge to please Seto. From kissing him and stroking his ego, he even gave him head without Seto bribing him. And now with the slow jazz music and some of history's most romantic scenes playing on either side of them, Joey rode him and moaned, praising him like a god.

'If only he knew...' Seto thought before he grunted and Joey screamed, both coming. Joey slumped onto him and Seto laughed a little.

"Are you alright, pup?" He asked.

"'m 'ine." Joey mumbled, dozing off not long after. Seto smiled and got them cleaned up and Joey dressed before he picked him up and stepped off the ride. Dante was standing there at the exit, a knowing smile on his face as he saw the tired Joey.

"Had fun huh?"

"It's better than the cheesy ones I've been forced on."

"Yep, Rye's one for being unique... bet you didn't notice the pheromone smoke she had filling the place up... tends to make the submissive of the couple horny and well, appreciate their dominant."

Seto stared at him then snapped he head back at the seemingly innocent tunnel. Dante laughed as Seto looked back and forth before he got a wicked smile on his face.

"I am so telling the thief and the tomb builder!" Seto set out to find the two trouble makers as Dante shook his head.

As soon as Seto was gone he frowned and glared at the tunnel and walked in. He moved through the dark like a shadow, his white eyes glowing eerily in the darkness. When he passed a light he seemed to change a little. A tail would flick into view or a wolf ear, sometimes his face would resemble a wolf, or his legs. He kept going before he stopped and grabbed something and yanked hard. A shrill scream was heard and he dragged the person out of hiding. He walked back out the tunnel, quickly so the person wouldn't notices his unique quirks, wanting to save that for an emergency. As soon as they were out he smirked at Atem as Yugi bounced next to him.

"Hey, chibi!" Dante called and Yugi stuck his tongue out at him. "Sure, that was really mature... Is this yours?"

He thrust Tea at them and Atem caught her so she wouldn't fall into the water or on Yugi. She blushed and tried to look cute, but Atem wasn't a fool. He let her go once he was sure she was stable and looked back at Dante who was fixing the machine that automatically ran the ride.

"Atem, he pulled my hair!"

"You shouldn't be in the tunnel unless you are on the ride. You could have been hurt, you baka."

"How dare you!" she yelled, glaring at him.

"Tea, please don't yell. He's right. You could have been hurt!" Yugi said trying to pacify the girl, but she glared at him before glaring harder at Dante.

"Stupid fag shouldn't be breathing for putting his hands on me!"

...

Dante looked at her wide eyed before they narrowed and a dark growl ripped out of his throat. Atem sensing danger quickly blocked Tea and Yugi, he tried to calm Dante down as dark fur grew out his skin followed by bone like armor plating. He roared as he transformed right before them. He stood on a set of paws, his legs bent to support his weight as fur covered hands tensed. Itching to rip into flesh as the muzzle that replaced his face opened to bare fangs aching to bite into warm meat and a dripping tongue longed to taste that rich coppery nectar called blood. Standing before them was a wolf, but the glowing eyes and the glowing marks on its chest told them it was a fiend, a bound fiend.

"Dante... Dante!" Atem called, backing them up. Tea shivered as she looked at the monster and then screamed when it jumped at them, Atem threw his hands up, Dante bit down on his arm and began to attack.

"ATEM!"

* * *

Rye: I'm stopping it there!

Everyone: *stunned silence... glare and pull out various weapons* RYE!

Rye: I'm out! REVIEW! *runs away screaming*


	14. Goodnight and a Date?

Ottawa: Ooh, we are evil for leaving it there

Dante: Why can't you let me kill the bitch?

Rye: Because then me and Ottawa woul have to pick on you.

Dante: ... I hate you.

Rye: I know you love me.

Yugi: Disclaimer and warnings still apply.

* * *

Rye had just gotten Gandhi out of her shop and Queen Elizabeth came in asking for a beauty potion to help her look younger. Rye greeted the queen and was making her a night cream when she sensed a sudden pulse of magic and then was assaulted by the scent of blood. She gasped and collapsed. Ottawa quickly ran to help her as did the queen. Rye shook her head to clear her thoughts before she got up.

"Please excuse me, something just came up... Ottawa prepare a sleep potion... a very potent one for fiends."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just... do it." Rye sighed as she got up and walked over to the door leading to the basement. As soon as she opened it a howl was heard, a fiend's howl.

Ottawa quickly got to work on the potion as the others came running into the room looking for the source of the sound. Queen Elizabeth just sat in her seat, she was used to this to be honest.

"What was that?" Kanna asked as she watched Rye disappear down stairs.

"Rye!" Izzy yelled as he, Clover and Shade ran into the room.

"She's down-"

Izzy rook off before Ottawa finished and Clover helped her with the potion, Shade tried to keep the others that had come back up from having fun downstairs calm so that whatever was going on down there would soon end...

Back downstairs.

Seto, Bakura and Marik came running hearing the commotion, the group of six had been heading to the Tunnel of Love when Yugi came running tears in his eyes saying that Atem was in danger. Tea said that a monster attacked Atem and was going to kill him. Malik and Ryou tended to the two frantic teens, Yugi more than anybody as their lovers went to deal with the monster. Seto gasped seeing the armor covered Fiend that was tearing into Atem with alarming strength. Gods shouldn't be able to bleed, but Atem was nearly covered in his own blood.

"Come Hikaku G-!"

Suddenly a black blur shot passed him and rammed right into the beast and knocked it into the water. Atem curled up; he was in a lot of pain and wanted to disappear. Standing over him was a black wolf and it glared down at the water before turning to Atem and biting the collar of his shirt, it dragged him over to Bakura and with a glare looked at Atem then twisted its head toward the stairs. Bakura was about say something when the beast pounced on the wolf, snapping its jaws, but this time a white blur attacked and knocked it off and back into the water. A white version of the beast stood over the wolf, who got up and shook its fur out and growled at the other which nodded and jumped back when the beast attacked again.

Seto was stunned that much was for sure. He jumped when Joey grabbed his arm and pulled him back, Malik and Ryou were there as well. Yugi and Tea were sent upstairs.

"Seto!"

They turned to see Ottawa as she held a rifle in her hands and had five darts filled with a dark blue, almost indigo, liquid. She handed him the spare darts as she readied the rifle. The wolf flicked an ear back and then looked to see Ottawa and nodded before charging the beast, it swiped at her, but the white beast rammed it, knocking it back into the water before the white beast was shot back by the black one. The wolf growled and transformed before them. Rye stood up and glared at the beast.

"What the!" was all they could say as Rye glared, a tail hanging from her back and wolf ears on her head, she glared at the beast and growled:

"Dante! Enough! Calm yourself!"

The beast snarled and tried to attack, but Rye sidestepped it and kneed it in the gut before bringing her leg up and her heel down on the back of its skull. It grabbed her foot and held her upside down, before it swung her into the side of the tunnel, a scream ripping out of her as she fell to the floor. Ottawa fired then and there hitting the beast right in the neck and then grabbed another dart and loaded it as it turned on them. She took aim and was about to fire when its eyes suddenly rolled and collapsed, slowly turning back into a human as the white beast did the same. The white one turned about to be Izzy and the black one was Dante, who was knocked out.

Rye got up and sighed as Izzy picked up his brother and carried him out of the basement and up to his room.

"The hell just happened?" Ottawa asked.

"That's what I want to know... He doesn't snap like that unless some said something to really piss him off or someone was stupid enough to touch Shade. And Shade's been in the library all morning so it has to be the former..." Rye said. "Bring Atem to the west wing on the second floor. I'll send Faust up with a medicine to tend to your friend... sorry about this."

"... Uh... yea..." Seto said as they headed out. Rye sighed and clapped her hands, a bunch of Kappa demons appeared and she told them to clean the place up and to bring her anything that looked suspicious or they knew for a fact didn't belong to her or shouldn't belong down there. They bowed and got to work.

Ottawa watched them for a moment, allowing her mind to work. There was something in the back of her mind, overshadowed by all the other random thoughts running around her head, and she needed to be silent and still, allowing the idea to take shape on its own. After a moment she had it; there was only one person in this house who was down in that basement, and foolish enough to insult Dante.

"The bitch." She growled, eyes narrowing predatorily. She couldn't accuse her, not now, not until Dante woke up, but she would keep her eyes open for any slip-ups.

"What's going on out there?" Chrome called out as she passed by the living room. She backtracked and looked at him.

"We had a fiend attack." She replied. "Dante went nuts and we had to subdue him, he's going to have a hell of a headache when he wakes up, I'll tell you that."

"Who would be stupid enough to piss off a fiend?" Chrome said in disgust.

"I have my suspicions." Ottawa growled. She then realized that Amidamaru was still floating along behind her. "Why don't we go look for Yoh?" The samurai spirit nodded so eagerly she almost thought his head would go flying off. She waved goodbye to Chrome and Lyserg, who was staring at the ground, looking pathetic, and wandered off to find Yoh and Hao.

She looked in the garden, but they were gone. She then went to Hao's room, and knocked on the door. "What?" A very disgruntled Hao yelled from inside.

"Is Yoh in there? And are you two decent? I have someone here who wants to see him." Ottawa heard Hao sigh in annoyance.

"Come in." He said in an aggravated tone. Ottawa opened the door and went inside. Hao and Yoh were sitting on the bed, and Yoh had his shirt half off, and more hickeys dotting his neck, shoulders and collarbone.

"Interrupting something?" Ottawa teased. Hao growled and Ottawa smirked at the sight of a light red mark on Hao's neck, just below his left ear. "Yoh getting a little bolder?" Yoh blushed at the suggestion and then his eyes widened as Amidamaru peeked in.

"Yoh!" Amidamaru yelped, floating over to hug his young charge. "You're ok, you're not hurt... what are those on your neck?" Yoh blushed deeper as Amidamaru inspected the hickeys. "Yoh?"

"Um, I think I have some explaining to do." Yoh gave Hao an apologetic look. "Hao, do you think you could leave us alone for a little while?" Hao pouted but then sighed.

"I suppose if you don't explain it, he will try to attack me." He said. Hao gave Yoh a light kiss on the lips and then stalked from the room. Ottawa waved goodbye to Yoh and Amidamaru, and then caught up to Hao. "You are determined to kill the mood, aren't you?" Hao demanded.

"No, but you do pick inconvenient times and places to attempt to jump your brother's bones." Ottawa commented. "I do think that you should at least attempt to take him on a date before screwing his brains out."

"A date? How am I going to do that when we can't leave this house?" Hao demanded.

"Didn't you learn anything from Yoh's diary?" Ottawa asked cheekily. Hao paused and looked at her oddly, before an idea came to him.

"Yoh wanted a picnic..." Ottawa nodded, encouraging him to go on. "Under the stars."

"Right." Ottawa clapped his hands. "And we have a huge garden that you can have a lovely picnic in." She grinned at him. "Why don't I give you a hand in getting food and stuff ready?" Hao gave her a sidelong glance.

"So long as you promise not to slip any potions in the food or drink."

* * *

Ottawa: Ooh, Hao's going on a date!

Hao: Shut up!

Rye: Why? Where not cockblocking! Sheesh... you should be glad I didn't lock Yoh in a tower where you couldn't get to him!

Hao: And why wouldn't I be able to do that?

Rye: Because me and Ottawa would blast you with ice cold water every time you try.

Hao: ... I hate you.

O and R: We love you too, Hao!

Yoh: Review please and thank you!


	15. Trouble's brewing

Rye: Okay people! I know you all wish that Tea and Anna would die-

Dante: YES!

Rye: But not yet.

Izzy: DAMN IT!

Ottawa: Try and hurt them before we have our fun and you'll be the ones dying

Shade: ... I rather not be on the recieving end of BOTH Rye's and Ottawa's bloodlust...

Clover: Ottawa and Rye are scary!

Ottawa: I'm only scary when I need to be!

Rye: You know the deal, same disclaimer and warnings.

* * *

When Ottawa was finished helping Hao get a good dinner together for a picnic with Yoh later, she wandered up to the infirmary, to see how both Dante and Atem were fairing. Atem was awake, but a little loopy from painkillers, and the fact that his hikari was wrapped around him so tight he was cutting off most of his air.

She moved over to Dante, who was strapped down to the bed, just as a precaution, and saw his fingers twitch. A soft groan left his lips and his eyes struggled open. He saw Ottawa standing there and attempted to sit up, but was restrained by the straps.

"Ottawa, why am I tied down?" He asked groggily.

"You went fiend, and we wanted to be safe in case you woke up still in a rage." His eyes blink in confusion a couple times before horrified realization crossed his face.

"Atem, I attacked him.. I-I didn't... kill him, did I?" He asked in distress.

"No, you didn't. You did hurt him some." Ottawa replied as she undid the straps binding him to the bed. "But you got tranked before you could do permanent damage." Dante groaned and sat up, looking over to where Atem was watching him, Yugi's arms latched around his neck. "I am so sorry, dude. I didn't mean to hurt you, are you alright?"

"I'll be better once Yugi stops strangling me." Yugi let go and looked at Atem apologetically.

"I'm sorry Atem, I was just so scared." He sniffled, big violet eyes tearing up. Atem softly sighed and hugged Yugi.

"I know, but I'm ok now." He murmured, kissing Yugi on the lips lightly.

"So, what made you go berserk?" Ottawa asked. Dante's eyes narrowed and he growled dangerously. "Careful, I can get the tranquilizers again." She warned. Dante looked at her and took a deep breath, calming himself down. He explained to her what Tea had been doing, and what she had said. It was her turn to growl as he finished.

"Dante, are you going to be ok here?" She asked. He nodded. "Ok then, I have to go have a talk with little miss bitch."

She stalked out of the room, brushing by Yoh and Amidamaru emerging from the bedroom, presumably to look for Hao, and kept going, actively working to prevent herself from changing into a werewolf. It wasn't wise to change at the moment, and she knew her bloodlust would only blind her in that form, and she didn't want that. Now was not the time for killing.

"Have you seen Tea?" She asked Silva and Kalim. They pointed outside in the garden. She thanked them and then stalked outside, looking around for the brunette bitch. She found her tearing petals off a lily. "Hey, stop destroying the gardens!" Ottawa yelled at her. Tea turned and scowled at her.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely.

"You're damn lucky, you know that, right?" Ottawa snapped. "You pissed off a fiend, you're lucky to be alive."

"Atem protected me." Tea replied haughtily. "That just proves that it's me he should be cuddling with not that-"

"Not another word." Ottawa growled dangerously. Tea had the sense to look a little nervous. "We do not tolerate any kind of homophobic bullshit in this house, do you understand me?" Tea gulped and was silent. "Also, stay away from Yugi and Atem, neither of them is interested in you, so back off, or you're going to get hurt."

"Are you threatening me?" She demanded shrilly. Ottawa only showed her teeth in an angry snarl and walked off before she lost it.

Tea snorted in distain when the brunette was gone before picking another lily and tugging off its petals.

"He loves me... He loves Yugi... He loves me... He loves Yugi..." She mumbled.

She kept going, not once noticing a set of blue eyes glaring from above her nor did she notice the set of green watching from across the pond...

Yugi eventually left Atem to rest easy, worried still that he was seriously hurt. Dante tried to approach, but Yugi tensed up and he backed off. Shade came at some point and strapped a collar to Dante's neck and told him that Rye said it was to prevent any more accidents. Atem asked what the collar did and Shade told him that it would inject Dante with a suppressant, leaving him temporarily weak, but still conscious. Yugi asked if it would hurt him and Dante laughed it off saying that he was used to it and that there was nothing to worry about.

So now Yugi was wandering around the west wing above the med ward. He found a room full of musical instruments, another had a traditional Egyptian training area, another was a Japanese dojo, another was forest, and the others were just as magical. He was awed by the place and wondered how all these rooms could fit inside the small three story house? He was getting ready to open another door when someone laughed, making him jump and spin around.

"Are you a curious little kitty?" Luke asked, smiling at Yugi.

"Ah- ah, gomen... I was just wondering about the other rooms..." Yugi said, bowing his head.

"Well I'm pretty sure you figured it all out by now, but just in case; the house on the outside nothing more than an illusion, we are actually in a castle in France hidden deep in the mountains." Luke said picking up Yugi to look out a high window to show him the mountains. "This place is protected by very powerful magic and links from one world to the next and even to the when..."

He set Yugi down and laughed as Yugi looked at him with wide eyes. He then walked down the hall to the Egyptian training room and went in. Yugi followed and took a seat on a bench in the corner of the room, wondering what Luke would do and he wondered if Atem knew about the room as well...

Ren, Horo and Duke sat at the table in the kitchen watching Rye brew one potion after another, the occasional scream followed by an explosion was rather entertaining. Rye had blown herself up three times so far.

"What are you making?" Ren finally asked, watching the green potion bubble and brew.

"Down Burst." she said and then began to pour it into bottles and set them off to the side before she clapped her hands and the mess she made began to clean itself up as she walked away from the stove. "And it's time for me to check on Atem and Dante. You boys can go check out the training rooms upstairs. I also have a library and movie theatre."

Ren and Horo went to check out the training rooms as Duke opted to check on his friend with Rye. She stopped to collect Lyserg from Chrome, giving him a break and then headed up stairs. She walked into the room to see Ottawa pacing about as Atem looked livid and Dante was sulking. She blinked and asked:

"Did I miss something?"

"I know who pissed off Dante-"

"Is it one Tea Gardner?" Rye asked.

Ottawa looked at her with a quirk in her brow.

"She's fucking up my garden and well... If she doesn't stop that after today, I'm going to rip out her teeth with Dante's nail clippers." Rye said as said fiend snickered and muttered about making sure to clip his nails before that happens.

"Well you hit the nail on the mark... The bitch called Dante a fag and said that he should be dead for even talking to her. The girl's a homophobe and having her here in the house is dangerous." Ottawa said.

"Yes... well I just finished the last order of potions so all I have to do is have Clover run those errands tomorrow and Chrome can watch the shop for me. From there we can find a safe place for Mr. Motou, Serenity, and Mokuba as well as find a place to dump Tea." Rye said...

* * *

Ottawa: Bitch needs to die so bad...

Ren: We can push her out of my family helicopter a goof five hundred feet to the ground...

Ottawa: Nah, too quick. What about stealing the iron maiden and shoving her inside it?

Rye: I'd rather let Faust carve her up.

Faust: I would love to... Review or I'll carve you up instead.


	16. Tea Attacks Death appears!

Ottawa: Now that we've figured out how to get past the errors...

Rye: Damn FF... It PMS's more often then we do combined! I'M GONNA MURDER THEM! -attempts to run off only to get restrained by Ottawa and Dante- LET M GO!

Ren: Oh, there they go again

Hao: Disclaimer and warnings apply.

* * *

Dante smiled at the news of getting rid of Tea before became a too big of a problem as he said, "Good... Keeping her here any longer will just cause more tension... Luke's pretty pissed with Greenie there."

"He's gonna have to pull his head out of his ass, because I am not letting Lyserg out of this house until I can get what we need back to where it belongs... Huh, in a roundabout way, it's Lyserg's fault that I'm in the hot seat with the gods right now... Well there goes my immortality and divinity..." Rye said and went to check over Atem's wounds.

Lyserg looked at her in anger before what she said began to sink in.

'Hot seat? Why would the gods blame a human for this? Lady Jeanne is a goddess, they should not be so upset for her trying to correct the mistakes they have made...' He thought watching Ottawa laugh at Dante pawing at Rye's leg, trying to look cute and have her remove the collar, but she just kicked him and kept working on Atem. 'They know nothing about being gods! How dare they speak... but Yoh told me that Ren killed Chrome back when he was evil... He even changed Ren, same thing with Faust and Ryu...'

Rye looked up where there was a small knock on the door. She turned to see Opacho sniffling as she walked in. Rye picked up the small girl and noted that she had a bruise on her cheek.

"Little one, why the tears?" Rye asked.

"... I got hit..." she said.

"By what?" Ottawa asked.

"The girl in the garden... All I wanted was to know where Mari-chan was..." Opacho sniffled. "I tried to find Hao-sama, but I got lost... and then I hear voices and came to see if Hao-sama was here."

Rye's eyes flashed a bright green as she handed Ottawa a set of restraints.

"Grab Tea, her fucking ass is gone!" Rye yelled, but calmed down and tended to Opacho.

Ottawa was more than happy to do so and walked out the room, as she headed down the stairs she saw Hao heading up to his room and stopped him.

"Sorry to cancel your date, but Opacho needs you."

"What? What happened?" he demanded quickly, worried about the small girl he's taken care of for three years.

"It seems one of our house guests has a penchant for causing trouble and pissing people off. I'm going to restrain them now and they will be gone soon. Once more, I'm sorry about this."

Hao shook his head, assuring her that it was fine, though he was pretty miffed about it. He quickly ran up the stairs to the infirmary after Ottawa told him where Opacho was and ran into the room taking the small girl into his arms as he looked her over. Rye putting away the salve she used on the girl's face.

"She's fine, nothing to worry about... Now then. You are free of the room, Dante don't even think about removing that collar and Atem no strenuous activity. Hao please find the Hanagumi girls and make sure that Opacho is either with them, you, Yoh, or myself and Ottawa so this doesn't happen again and when our other house guests arrive, make sure not to leave her unattended. Most demons love to eat children since they are softer and easier to chew, bones and all."

Opacho whimpered and Hao glared at Rye, who just waved him off as she went in search of Ottawa and the bitch...

Ottawa was already on the trail of the bitch, muttering to herself about dragging her to the lowest depths of hell to save her father, Anubis, a trip. She ran into Yoh coming from the other direction. "Oh, hey, have you seen Tea?"

"No, but I'll keep an eye out for you." Yoh answered, smiling at her. She nodded back, looking preoccupied, and wandered off. Yoh went on his own way, heading out to the gardens. He ambled along the twisting paths before he heard soft, angry muttering coming from somewhere. He froze, not liking the tone he was hearing. He was just about to turn and go back into the house when Tea emerged from the bushes.

Her blue eyes were alight with a malevolent madness, and she had somehow gotten her hands on a long, sharp knife. "Faggot." She snarled, her face twisting into a horrible parody of a grin. "Not the faggot I was hoping for, but you'll do for now."

"W-What are you doing?" Yoh stammered, wishing he had his sword and that Amidamaru had not floated off to go talk to Bason. He slowly backed up, but Tea slowly stalked forward, knife still in her hand.

"Faggots, little whores, all of you should die!" She spat. Yoh tensed completely for a moment before his fight or flight instinct galvanized him into flight. He heard a shriek of rage from behind him, then a warm body shoved itself against him, a pained grunt echoing in his ear, and he fell to the ground, the weight of another body pressing him down.

Another scream echoed into the air, along with a roaring snarl of rage. Yoh squirmed out from under the body and gasped in horror at the sight of the knife sticking up out of Ottawa's ribcage, and the glowing pool of black already starting to spread out from her body. He looked behind him to see Silva holding Lyserg, and then back to Tea, seeing a large black wolf pinning her to the ground, snarling into her face.

"Yoh!" Yoh was grabbed behind and turned to look into Hao's terrified face. "Oh my god, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but you need to help Ottawa!" Yoh looked back and saw with horror that the towering dark shape with wings was rising from Ottawa's body already. "Hurry!" Hao nodded and went over to Ottawa's body, preparing to take the knife out.

"**Wait."** The dark shape spoke, in a voice like Ottawa's, though filled with ancient powers. **"Heal me enough to keep me alive, but close to death." **She commanded. Hao made to protest, but the cowled head turned towards him. He couldn't see the face within, but he could feel the weight of her eyes, and gulped slightly.

"Yes, milady Death." He whispered.

"**Rye."** The black wolf looked up, her teeth bared.** "Let's not make a mess, dear. You know blood only incites demons' bloodlust." **Rye snorted, but nodded all the same, releasing Tea, who smirked and stood up. **"Do not think that you are going to walk away from this, child. For what you have done, what you have attempted to do, and what you might have done, it is time for you to be judged."**

Her scythe swished through the air, cutting through Tea, but there was no blood. As Tea crumpled to the ground, Death Herself took hold of her soul and cradled it in her hands. She nodded once at the onlookers, and then disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Yoh asked in confusion.

"To deliver Tea to be judged before going to whatever afterlife she deserves." Rye said, changing back into her human form, as she did the dark form of Death Herself rematerialized, still attached to her human body. "You should heal her completely now. If she stays in this form for too long, she won't be able to return to her human body."

Hao pulled the knife from Ottawa's chest and then placed his hand on the wound, willing the broken bones, lacerated lung, torn tissues and skin back to normal. The dark figure let out a grateful sigh and then shrank, disappearing back into her body. Ottawa let out a gasp and her eyes flew open. She coughed and sat up, spitting up a little bit of blood.

"I hate it when I have to do that." She growled. "Oh, and the Aztec gods are preparing for war now as well."

"Greeaatttt..." Rye groused, looking pissed off. "Hao, could you please burn the bitch's body out of existence?" Hao complied eagerly, grinning happily.

"Do you believe us now?" Ottawa asked Lyserg, who was staring at her open-mouthed. He seemed to have gone into shock, as he was trembling slightly. "You'd better take him inside, sit him down, he looks like he's going to faint." Silva nodded and half-dragged Lyserg back inside.

"That was a lot kinder than Tea deserved." Rye observed quietly.

"It was." Ottawa agreed with a sigh. "Hopefully once Lyserg gets over his shock he'll be willing to talk. We need that information from him."

"We'll give him until tomorrow morning to tell us himself, and then I'm going to sic Marik and his Sennen Rod on him."

"Fair enough. We need to get moving." Ottawa sighed. "We'll have to remind Marik to be gentle though." Rye hummed in agreement and then walked off. Ottawa snagged Hao and pulled him aside.

"If you still want to have that date, I can babysit Opacho for the night." She offered.

"I feel like she'd be scarred for life if I left her with you." Hao replied.

"Aw, I know how to behave myself around little ones." Ottawa answered. "We'll watch some Disney movies together and then I'll put her to bed, nothing bad."

"What makes you think Yoh will be in the mood for a date after what just happened?"

"After what just happened I think he'll need a way to relax for awhile, take his mind off things, and a date will be good for that." Ottawa replied. "So, what do you say?" Hao grimaced slightly.

"What time should I bring Opacho to you?"

* * *

Ottawa: And the big date is finally coming!

Rye: Yes! We may even get to see some twincest! Whoot!

Yoh: Please review so Hao and I can have our date.


	17. Of Dates and Siblings

Rye: Bilado! Bilado! -Bouncing to the song she's listening too-

Hao: what?

Rye: Silence! It's time for the Date!

Ottawa: Not sure your song is appropriate for the mood...

Rye: Let's not question the music I'm listening to and get to work...

Ottawa: Disclaimer and warnings apply, lemon ahead! Finally!

* * *

"Why am I not allowed to stay with Yoh tonight?" Amidamaru asked as he floated along behind Ottawa and Opacho.

"Because he is on a date, which means that the two of them will want privacy for the date, and whatever they choose to do afterwards." Ottawa replied with a meaningful arch of her eyebrow.

"Huh?...Oh..." Amidamaru blushed deeply as the meaning of Ottawa's words made themselves clear to him. "I did not realize that gods could be so..."

"Pervert-minded?" Amidamaru ducked his head and nodded. "Well, I'm not a god yet, and have you ever heard of Zeus? He's got to be one of the biggest sex fiends you'll ever meet."

"Ah, point taken, I suppose." Amidamaru replied.

"What are we doing?" Opacho asked as Ottawa opened the door to the home theatre.

"We are going to watch The Lion King." Ottawa replied.

"What's a Lion King?" Ottawa shook her head in disbelief.

"You'll see, and you'll like it, I promise." Ottawa put the Lion King on, and then sat back to let Disney work its magic on yet another young soul.

%&%&%&%

Yoh had been heading downstairs for dinner when he was attacked from behind. "Relax." Hao's voice purred in his ear as soft silk was wrapped over his eyes and his wrists were bound behind his back with ribbon. Gentle hands on his back urged him forward, down the stairs and through the house.

"Where are you taking me?" Yoh asked, shaking his head slightly to try to dislodge the blindfold. This action earned him a little nip on his left earlobe.

"None of that, koi." Hao chastised. "And you'll find out where we're going in just a moment, now be patient."

Soon enough Yoh was led out into the open air. He breathed in the scent of flowers and knew that Hao had led him out into the gardens. After a moment the hands on his back moved up to his shoulders and gently pressed down, making him sit. The ribbons binding his wrists were undone and the blindfold was taken off. Yoh blinked in the moonlit darkness, trying to get his bearings.

"Oh, Hao." He gasped when he saw where he was. He was sitting on a blanket spread out beneath a flowering Sakura tree. Carefully arranged dishes of food sat in the middle, along with a bottle of champagne cooling in a bucket of ice.

"Do you like it?" Hao asked huskily, sitting down next to him.

"I always wanted a picnic under the stars." Yoh whispered. "This is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." Hao breathed, pulling him close and nuzzling his neck. "Shall we?" They delicately ate from the dishes, Hao every once in awhile feeding Yoh with his fingers. Yoh tried it once with Hao, but when Hao tried to lick his fingers he got embarrassed and didn't try again.

"You always were very modest and easily embarrassed." Hao chuckled. Yoh blushed and started to look a little nervous when Hao popped the top off the champagne and produced two wine glasses. "What's wrong, love?"

"Are you sure it's wise for us to have alcohol?" Yoh asked. Hao chuckled in reply.

"A glass of champagne isn't going to get you drunk, and besides, Rye and Ottawa would have my head if I got you wasted." Hao said, making a face. He held out the wine glass to Yoh. "Come on, Yoh. It's our celebration."

"For what?" Yoh asked innocently, taking the glass.

"Finding each other again." Hao murmured huskily, leaning in to kiss Yoh chastely. Yoh sighed happily and nodded his head, taking a small sip of the champagne, giggling as the bubbles tickled their way down his throat and making his ears buzz. Hao watched him sip at the golden drink for a couple minutes, just enjoyed the sight of his beloved enjoying himself.

When Yoh set down the glass Hao moved again, pulling Yoh into his lap and pressing their lips together in a bruising, demanding kiss. Yoh moaned into it, lifting his hands to tangle them in Hao's long, silky chestnut hair. Hao lightly bit at Yoh's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yoh gave it willingly, and tongues clashed in a battle for dominance that Hao eventually won.

The two pulled away, the need for air too great and making Yoh dizzy. Hao smiled as he kissed along Yoh's neck, listening to his breathy moans as his hands trailed over Yoh's back to the back of his neck and massaging the base of his neck. Yoh's reaction was almost instantaneous. His eyes rolled as he let out a languid moan, rolling his hips almost lewdly into Hao's. He smiled; 1000 years haven't changed much in his old lover.

"So sensitive... Is it because of the glass of bubbly? Or are you remembering how I use to massage your neck before we even got intimate?"

"Hao..." Yoh mewled, hiding his flushed face in his brother's chest. "Please, don't speak..."

Hao laughed and nodded, using his legs he moved the dishes out of the way and laid Yoh down on the blanket before he set to work stripping them of their clothes, making sure to kiss every inch of flesh both scarred and unblemished. He silently showed Yoh how beautiful he was, teasing his neck and chest, running his hands down his sides to tantalizingly pull on his pants. Yoh gasped, whined and sighed, Hao's touches felt so hot it was like he was burning up from the inside out, but he didn't care. Hao could set him a blaze and he'd wither in pleasure.

"So beautiful...aishiteru...aishiteru koshii..." Hao whispered so softly, so sweetly that Yoh gasped and then wrapped his arms around him crying.

Hao smiled and held him, whispering that he loved him as many times as Yoh wanted to hear it. Eventually he got them both naked and was currently preparing his lover, Yoh moving to the gentle rocking of the fingers in him. One hand held onto the blanket for dear life as the other covered his mouth, but was poorly hiding his moans.

"Hao... enough... please... I-I-"

"Shh..." Hao hushed him as he pulled his fingers out, earning a whine from Yoh. "Hold onto me. Do not let me go... I will hold you just as tightly..."

Yoh pulled him down to lay on him and held him there, for a moment they just rested like that before Hao slowly began to breach the tight entrance. Yoh gasped, eyes screwed shut in mild pain as his hands gripped his brother's shoulders tightly, leaving bruises and small crescent marks from his blunt nails. He panted and whispered softly, calling Hao's name to help him bear through the pain. When Hao was seated fully inside, he leaned down, holding his body still so he didn't hurt Yoh.

"Finally... After so long... Finally..." Hao breathed. He had missed this, this warmth, this heart beating in rhythm with his own.

Yoh moaned and rolled his hips to tell Hao he was ready. Hao pulled out a little and thrust in, keeping it gentle and lazy, wanting Yoh to get use to this before he dared to even sate his own needs. This was for Yoh and his libido be damned to the darkest pit of hell. Yoh opened his eyes and watched through blurry eyes as Hao moved lightly over him, pouring all his love and desire into the gentle thrusts as he shook with the effort to hold back the urge to just fuck Yoh through the ground.

"Hao..." He whimpered finally. "Hao... please, I'm not glass... I'm not going to break... please love me deeply... please?"

"Heh... Alright, but I don't want you complaining when you can hardly sit tomorrow..."

Yoh nodded and on the next thrust Hao snapped his hips into him, gaining speed and force with every cry of pleasure that fell from Yoh's lips. It took a few tries, but when he found that love button, Yoh screamed his name and Hao smirked. He aimed for it every other thrust, frustrating Yoh as he tried to draw this out as long as he could. Yoh gave a cute growl as he pulled on Hao's hair and glared at him as best he could with his eyes crossed from pleasure and his face a deep red.

"Stop toying with me, you big jerk!"

"As you wish..." Hao kissed him deeply and began pounding into him as if the world was ending and this was the very last thing he'd ever feel before death took them away from each other once more. It wasn't long before the heat boiled over and the spring that coiled deep in their guts snapped. With a scream of each other's name, they came, soaring high into the heavens before they came plummeting back down to Earth and crashed to the ground holding each other, shaking in the aftershocks and the cold air of the mountains they were in.

"I love you so much..." Hao whispered, kissing Yoh. "When all this madness is over... would you... would you mind getting married to me? We can adopt Opacho as our child... We can be a family, even if the demons of hell come after us, I want us to be together again."

Yoh smiled softly as he nodded his answer, too tired to try and speak. Hao smiled and pulled him close wrapping the blanket over their bodies before they fell to sleep under the moon and stars...

Rye smiled from her place in the shadows, she had sensed a shift in the air and came to check on it and spotted the two. She had kindly turned her back to give them privacy. And now that they were asleep she snapped her fingers, Hao and Yoh vanishing from the garden as well as their picnic. Walking down the path of the garden she checked the seals that were in place and then checked the pillars of light that held the worlds from collapsing on top of them.

'They are weakening. We need to hurry.' She thought before she turned, drawing a knife from her belt and holding up to a shadowed figure that crept up behind her.

"Is that any way to treat your bro?"

"... Travis?" She asked and he pulled his hood off, black hair and mismatched blue and green eyes looked at her as grey wolf ears flicked up in happiness. She smiled and hugged her brother as he smiled.

"Heard the gods are pretty pissed with you."

"I didn't do anything... someone stole the Eye of Anubis and now they are causing the worlds to collapse in on themselves and into each other... I'm barely keeping this place from going to hell." She growled, sulking that her own brother thought she'd do something so stupid.

"Sorry, sorry... I just had to make sure... Considering that the Norse gods are looking for your head on a silver plate."

Rye hung her head and sighed. This was just great...

The next morning, Hao jumped awake and saw that they were inside his room and that him and Yoh were still naked. He blinked once and then again before he turned to wake Yoh. Yoh whined and rolled over, not wanting to get up. Hao laughed and kissed his lover's neck before getting up and dressing for the day. He needed to see one of two women who'd bring them back to the house. Just as he walked out the door he was tackled by a blur and when he looked down he saw Opacho.

"Morning! I saw the Lion King! It was so cool, but it was sad... Simba lost his papa like I lost mama... but then he met nice people who took care of him and he came back home and beat his uncle and became the king!" She summed up as Ottawa walked over to Hao and picked up Opacho.

"She watched three times last night. She's gonna want to watch it with you and Yoh later. By the way the Hanagumi girls stole Rye's car to go to the mall. Rye told them there was one that catered strictly to the shaman community so they are there."

"I see. So that means they will be gone all day."

"Yes... I was thinking of sending them to protect the others since Solomon's old, Serenity's blind and Mokuba can only do so much." Ottawa said.

"I'll run it by them. Can't promise much." Hao said. "By the way how did I get back in here?"

"Huh? Rye felt a shift in the shield protecting this place and went to deal with it, she transported you guys back in without waking you." Ottawa said.

"She saw us!"

"No I didn't. I'm a perv, yes, but even I know when to look away. Besides you'd both have gotten sick if I left you there." Rye said as she walked down the hall. She sighed as she walked into Hao's room and set down a tray of food for Yoh and a couple of bottles. "Make sure he drinks those two potions after he eats, one will ease the pain and the other will take care of any tears or injuries he may have or may not have gotten from how big you are."

Hao blushed and she just smiled. She then turned and headed out the room and was about to walk away when something big and black tacked her and began biting on her shoulders.

"GAAAAAH! TRAVIS GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed and pulled on her brother's ears. "FUCKING DOG!"

Ottawa and Hao blinked. What the hell just happened?

* * *

Hao: FTW?

Rye: Ugh... Big brothers...

Ottawa: Family stuff, always fun!

Rye: Travis is my late friend, Terry's character. Terry always treated me like a little sister so I figured in celebration of his memory I'd bring Travis back and cause hell...

Travis: Awww I love you too! *molesting her*

Rye: GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!

Ottawa: Should have known it wouldn't stay cute for long.

Hao: You people are fucking weird... Review.


	18. Darkness joins Darkness

Ottawa: Whoo! Attacking people is fun!

Rye: NO IT'S NOT! Gods he's so annoying!

Hao: Why do I hang out with you people?

Rye: Because you love us and fearus; not to mention we let you have all the incest you want with Yoh!

Yoh: Uhh, same disclaimer and warnings apply.

* * *

Hao looked at Ottawa, unsure if he should attack the beast or not, but when Rye managed to get up she held tight to the scruff of its neck and shook him as if he were a dusty rag.

"Really! I don't see you in 1000 years and the first thing you do aside from telling me the Norse Gods wanting my head on a plate is attack me! Really you can be so stupid!"

Travis just laughed as he turned back to a human, Rye now holding the hair at the base of his neck and still shaking him as if he wasn't a whole head taller than her. He blinked and looked at the two brunettes and smiled as Rye finally gave up on shaking some sense into him.

"Hi! I'm Travis! Well my name's actually Tempus, but I like Travis better! Tempus Nubia. Rye's big brother. I'm what you all call Fate." He said, smiling.

"Umm... Hi. Ottawa. Ottawa Quickpaw." Ottawa said, shaking his hand.

"Hao Asakura." Hao said curtly with a bow of the head.

"Huh... Quickpaw... I met a person with the same name, runs a nice little shop in Cairo at the moment. Sweet little thing, scary ass temper though." He said.

"Alright, spill it!" Rye snapped.

"Spill what?"

Rye slapped a hand to her face and dragged it down, her temper was flying out of control and she was going to kill him if he didn't tell her why in the blazes of hell he was really there. Travis blinked and watched her before she calmed down and just walked away.

"Sis?"

"..."

"Come on, sis!"

"..."

"Really! You're just walking away!"

Rye turned down the hall and Travis sighed. Ottawa looked at him and he shook his head, mumbling about moody sisters. They headed down to the library and found Rye pulling down a bunch of books, Lyserg was sitting in the corner no longer handcuffed, but really confused, his emotions warring across his face as clear as the sky outside. Rye said nothing as she set them down and growled when she could find what she was looking for.

"Rye?" Travis tried.

"What?" She growled, throwing an old tome onto the desk. "WHERE THE HELL IS IT!"

"What are you looking for?" Hao asked.

"The Book of Ages! I had it here! No one- Travis?" Rye called sweetly making her brother pale. "Where is the Book of Ages?"

"Ohh... I thought you were going to rip into me about the Holocaust..."

"WHAT!" Ottawa bellowed. Hao ducked as she pounced on the other god and took to strangling him as Rye sat down with a bowl of popcorn and offered him some.

"Want?"

"... Sure... So how long are you going to let her kill him?"

"Until he turns blue..." Rye mumbled, all the while her mind was working on where that book could have gone...

Meanwhile

Anna growled, the house was a smelly mess and she could not get a hold of anyone, nor could she find Amidamaru. The ghosts in the graveyard claimed a powerful spirit stole him away, but she'd have sensed it if touched the beads securing Amidamaru. She was about to go out and buy some instant meals when a hand clapped her shoulder and she was spun around to face a man in a suit and Marco with Jeanne.

"Are you by any chance Anna Kyoyama?"

"What do you want?"

"... To get rid of those unfit to live in this world... A Hao Asakura?"

She glared and looked at Jeanne, who for the first time had a smile on her normally emotionless face.

"Yes. You should listen to Gozaburo. He's got a very special book in his possession... It holds very powerful spells, created by the gods throughout the ages." She said. "Powerful enough to kill the weak gods and make this world anew... I will rule on high and you may be Queen of the Shamans and listen only to me and Gozaburo. And you will do what?"

"I, my dear little goddess, will control the humans, we can get rid of those standing in our way and we can make this world ours... We just need someone who can cast those spells." He said. "Let's talk over lunch at my favourite restaurant, my treat."

Anna looked between them and then smirked, "I'm listening..."

%&%&%&%

Ottawa abruptly let go of Travis and stood tall, her eyes darkening to pitch black for barest instant.

"Ottawa?" Hao asked, feeling a sense of godly power like when she had 'manifested', though less powerful.

"Darkness has made a pact with darkness." She said, voice distant and strange.

"Ooh, boy. That's not good." Rye muttered.

"What? What's happening?" Hao demanded.

"Her powers are starting to manifest in human form." Travis answered. "That can only happen if the worlds are close to collapse."

"Indeed." Ottawa said, shaking her head as she came out of her trance. "I can only sense feelings, disturbances, if you will, so we have time yet before the situation turns deadly."

"Meaning, you don't know what darkness has joined together?" Ottawa shook her head, looking frustrated.

"Now I know why Kia's clouded vision annoys her so." She muttered. She shook her head again. "Rye, can you get Marik down here for me?" Rye looked at her and then nodded her head. Ottawa sighed and crouched down in front of Lyserg, who scooted backwards, eyes wide with fear. "It's alright kiddo, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then what do you want from me?" Lyserg demanded, his voice shaking.

"Same thing I've wanted since you were brought here, information, Lyserg. Things are deteriorating, we need to stop them before it gets worse and you have the information we need to do so." Ottawa answered. "You saw what happened yesterday, do you still doubt that I am a god?"

"It could have been a trick." Lyserg said doubtfully, though his eyes betrayed the truth. Hao snorted at his words and Lyserg managed to glare at him. Ottawa caught his chin and forced him to meet her eyes.

"Don't think about him, because I know that's what's keeping you from helping us." She told him. "There are innumerable beings in the multiple universes, and they will all die if this is not stopped. Do you really want that on your head?" Lyserg dropped his eyes, chin quivering slightly. "This is your last chance to tell us of your own free will. If you refuse, I will allow Marik to use the Sennen Rod to brainwash you and then you'll have no choice but to tell us."

"You wouldn't!" Lyserg gasped.

"If you leave me no choice, I will. We gods have a duty, to protect the people of the various worlds. If your little Iron Maiden was a god, she would know that and would not even dream of using the Eye." Ottawa replied fiercely. "Now, will you tell me what they have planned?"

Lyserg was silent for a long moment, looking away from Ottawa. Ottawa waited, until she saw Rye coming back with Marik, and then she sighed regretfully. Lyserg saw where she was looking and his eyes widened further. Ottawa went to move away, but Lyserg grabbed at her shirt desperately.

"Wait!" He pleaded, green eyes filling with tears. "Alright, I'll tell you."

* * *

Hao: Kind of short, isn't it?

Ottawa: Keeps our readers in suspense.

Rye: And we are still coming up with a few more plot twists... *Eying YGO Cast* Hmmmm...

Atem: What about us?

Yugi: Never mind Atem... please review!


	19. Giving you a fighting chance

Ottawa: Getting close now!

Rye: Ohh yeah! Time to break the wine and watch the bloodbath!

Hao: Honestly, you two, same disclaimers and warnings apply.

* * *

"Go on." Ottawa coaxed as Lyserg sniffled and clutched at her tighter, unconsciously relaxing a little at her soothing tone. "No one's going to hurt you Lyserg, and what you say won't make us mad at you, I promise."

"Okay." He snuffled once more. "The X-Laws mean to use the Eye of Anubis to remake the world into what they believe it should be."

"Figured that." Rye said dismally. "They're not thinking about what it will do to the other universes of course, stupid mortals."

"For the time being we are mortal as well." Ottawa reminded her quietly. "Go on, Lyserg, is that all?"

"No, they are working with someone else." Lyserg said.

"Who?" Rye asked, wondering who would be so stupid, or cruel as to work with the X-Laws.

"His name was Gozaburo Kaiba." Lyserg shrank back, eyes wide with fear as Rye let out a low growl of rage.

"Fucking bastard!" She spat. "Should have known he'd be behind this somehow."

"It's ok, Lyserg, she just knows what that man is like and doesn't like him." Ottawa commented. "We're lucky Seto isn't in the room, he would have gone ballistic. Gozaburo was Seto's adoptive father and made his life a living hell." She explained to Lyserg. "What did Gozaburo have to offer them?"

"A book, he said it would help them recreate the world." Lyserg said.

"What was the book called?" Rye asked with a growing amount of horror. Lyserg hesitated a moment before answering.

"The Book of Ages." He answered quietly. Rye's eyes went wide and then she let out a roar of fury that echoed of the ceilings and walls. Lyserg let out a squeak of fright and Ottawa held him close, as though he were a small child.

"Do you know what this means?" Rye demanded, her voice shaking with rage and terror. "They can kill gods, permanently, with that thing!"

"They need someone who's adept with spells though." Travis pointed out, though he looked worried.

"The X-Laws are battle shamans, they don't know spells." Ottawa said.

"But Anna does." Yoh's voice came from the doorway. Everyone looked over at him. His face was almost dead white, and he was shaking slightly. "Anna's very good with spells."

"And if they gave Anna the right incentives, she'd join them for sure." Rye growled. Yoh nodded his head as Hao wandered over to him to embrace him gently.

"She only ever wanted me for the fact that I could make her Queen of the Shamans. She's very ambitious, overly so, and if they offered her a place as a goddess in their new world, I have no doubt that she would take it." Yoh whispered, burying his face in Hao's chest.

"What do we do now?" Hao demanded. "Surely we can't just keep hiding like this?"

"No, and I think the time for hiding has passed." Ottawa replied. "Lyserg, do you know where the X-Laws have their base?"

He shook his head gravely and told them that they always traveled to and from the base via Spirit jumps and they never let him outside because he needed to 'train.' Ottawa sighed and stood up; this was going to be very long...

Hao stood on the front steps of the castle with Rye standing beside him. He had talked to the Hanagumi girls and they agreed to protect the others since the war was getting worse and time was running out a lot faster than they had hoped. Pirika and Tammy were going with them and Opacho was going, even though she threw a temper tantrum to stay with Hao and Yoh.

It took them a few hours to finally calm her down and understand that the fight was going to be dangerous and that they might end up getting killed. Yoh told her that if she was there, Hao and Yoh wouldn't be able to concentrate on fighting and that they didn't want her to get killed either.

Rye put in the finishing blow by giving her a small book bag full of all the Disney DVDs and bunch of the Disney coloring books. Ottawa even promised to take her to see the Lion King on Broadway when the war was over. That girl was sold! After that they all said their goodbyes and Rye sent them to the safe house she had the others at.

Hao wiped his face as Yoh patted his shoulder and Rye told him he did the right thing sending her away. She looked at the front gate and smiled seeing Ottawa pulling in with the jeep she stole from here and in the back were a few faces she hadn't seen in a while. Goldva was in the passenger seat and in the back were the Dead Enders. They all whooped and waved as Ottawa stopped the jeep and they jumped out.

"Chieftain." she bowed her head and he did the same in kind.

"It's nice to see you for once." He said.

"Hey. Not my fault I'm running back and forth between the gods... No wonder I'm so skinny... I fail to see why Kitty likes me..."

"That's because you're a bitch and I love it when you treat me like dirt." Luke said as he hugged her, only to get her elbow in his face.

She grumbled about masochists as she dragged him by his tail into the house and called everyone to greet their guests. Silva, Kalim and Chrome greeted their true leader as Ryu was tackled by his friends. Rye told them why they were there and Ryu had about died from heart failure.

"You are not serious!"

"Boss, if you're going to risk your life to save the world, then we're helping!" B.B. said. "Besides if the world was gone, where are we going to find our Sacred Hang?"

Rye rolled her eyes and said something in German, but Faust heard her and told her that it wasn't nice to call morons idiots. That got Leo rolling on the floor as the Dead Enders all yelled at her indignantly.

"Oh shut up before I Flash Hall you..." She said tossing a purple potion in the air and catching it.

"That sounds so perverted." Hao said.

"I know but it's a Thunder based potion. Ahhh I can't wait to hear them screaming!" Rye had a high look as she purred in content of a bloodbath. Luke gulped and backed away.

"Umm... Anyway! How's training going?"

"Fine, but it's harder than we thought..." Ryou said. "If only Rye had something that we could use that's familiar..."

Rye blinked and then smiled as she whistled that eerie little note. Suddenly a portal appeared and out dropped a white dragon, no bigger than a lion. It dropped a satchel on the floor before it morphed into Clover. Clover smiled and waved at everyone who stared in shock.

"What did you think he was a rabbit?" Rye asked.

"Well, we figured that since he was so hyper."

"He's still a hatchling, he's not fully grown yet." Rye said as he picked up the satchel and looked through it grinning as she pulled out weapons tossing them to people as she called out their names.

When everyone had something she looked at Ottawa, who happened to be a bit of a weapons geek. Ottawa grumbled about lazy Drifters and Rye just gave her a crude gesture before pulling out random things from the satchel all the while grumbling about Clover's lack of Organization skills.

"Alright, let's start with Atem and the gang! Bakura and Marik, you have your old weapons back." She said indicating the deadly sword and knifes they had. "I had them outfitted to help channel your shadow magic and to be compatible with your Sennen Items. Seto, Atem, Luke said he had something special for you so you can chew him out." she said before pointing to the Hikaris. "Joey, those scimitars were yours when you were a guard at Atem's palace. He entrusted Heba in your care and you never once failed until that night."

He nodded, smiling almost bitterly at his old friends, the blades were light, but stronger than a claymore, and the handles were carved to look like blue-eyes white dragon and a red-eyes black dragon. He swung them around with ease and even flung them into the air before catching them. Everyone clapped and he smiled softly. Next was Ryou.

"Ryou, those are yours... The short swords were given to you by-"

"Bakura... Yeah he captured me when I fled my village after his band attacked us. Kept me prisoner and eventually we fell in love. He gave me the swords to protect myself when he was gone." Ryou summed up as he twirled the blades and even swung at Bakura, who dodged them with ease and laughed as he caught Ryou's wrists.

"You still got it." He said, looking down at his sliced up shirt.

"Who said I ever lost it?" Ryou growled, glaring at him.

"Get a room!" Marik yelled.

"Malik... Do I even need to go over yours?"

"Nope, but please enlighten the others. I'm sure they could use a laugh or two..." Malik said sitting on the floor with various weapons and was organizing them.

"Malik was a Spy for Atem. His main job was to get word to and from Bakura before a certain asshole caused Bakura to go to war with him. Malik's side job was protecting Heba and well, let's say he was very good a protecting the young prince because he always hit the fools in the crotch with his knives."

That had Marik cringing in pain as Joey burst into a fit of laughter at the impish look on Malik's face.

"Hey! They tried getting frisky with Atem's wife! I had to teach them that Heba's ass was for Atem and Atem alone! Besides I didn't pull a Bakura!" Malik yelled in defence.

"Which was?" Travis asked as Rye bit her lip having remembered that little scene.

"I told them to back off of the Pharaoh's little man-wife or they'd be eating my special dinner for a month."

Ryou turned green. As much as he loved Bakura, he was never letting the man cook ever again. That got everyone from the YGO Verse to fall into hysterical fits of laughter. Even Seto was doubled over laughing.

"That would explain why the guards ran away from me when I was looking for Heba... they thought I was going to punish them... Maybe I should find their reincarnations and subject them to that now." Atem growled, how dare they attempt to make a pass at his Heba!

"Anyway!" Ottawa called, still laughing. "Tristan was stable boy, but no one was better than him with a spear. Atem even had one specially made for him since the counter balance of the weight gave it a more deadly advantage to it. Duke was one of the finest archers so yeah..."

Tristan and Duke just smiled, happy to have their old 'toys' back. Ottawa then turned to the group from the SK verse.

"Those we had to find a few people loyal to us to make them. Rye's Alchemists did their best to infuse those weapons and I used my finer blacksmiths to make them. And getting the materials weren't easy either." Ottawa said. "Joco, as you can see those diamond claws are smoother and a lot more snug than your original set no to mention the diamonds and crystals are completely raw. They aren't cut or smoothed, they will slice and they will tear. Also because you are in tuned to the earth... Punch the floor and throw your fist up at the ceiling. You'll like what those gloves can do..."

He put one on and did just that, a chunk of stone broke from the floor and split into five diamond shaped missiles and shot into the ceiling. Joco blinked in shock and grinned.

"Nice... I hope the gods are in the mood for some Rocky Road!"

No one laughed, though Rye's lips twitched into a smirk before it vanished. Ryu got a hand carved bushido blade from a blind master who even carved lizards into the wooden blade. He liked its light weight and how smoothly it cut the air. When he pointed it at a plant and swung it tendrils of needle sharp roots shot out of the plant and pinned Rye into the wall.

"ASS!" she screamed, as Travis laughed.

"Can it Vissy!" She hissed as Travis growled, he hated that name so much!

"Sorry..." He flicked his wrist and the plants back off.

Ren looked at his pike; the blade looked like half of a trident and flowed smoother than his Kwan Dao. Rey stopped him, telling him that thunder and lightning were dangerous especially in the house. And he nodded, not wanting to hurt his friends. Faust's new scythe was shaped like a Halberd and had spells in graved in it.

Rye told him to stab the onyx gem at the hilt into the floor and to read on the spell. He was shocked to see a full body, flesh and blood, Eliza emerge from the floor and in her hands she held a twin headed Guillotine Blade and even their dog Frankenstieny was there and had armour plating similar to that of Dante's and Izzy's.

"Thank you..." He said and Rye just smiled as she and Ottawa blushed. That one had taken a bit of work seeing as Ottawa had to take Eliza's soul from Faust as Rye, as much as it was funny watching her do it to, took her skeleton. They poured over the Book of the Dead that they got from Seti, the Pharaoh thanked them for helping his late queen deliver his daughter Nephretiti and found a spell that would bring Eliza back from the dead with her original body and give her some fearsome strength and power and Leo did them a favour and getting one of his father's hounds to infuse itself with Frankie.

Horo looked at the broad sword in his hands and Izzy told him not to worry about, he'd teach him how to use it.

"He's right, if we had used your board, it'd have shattered and you'd be left out in the open, but we did make the core of the blade with Ice crystals that Kororo can use to amplify her powers. Trust us, the broad sword will be a walk in the park with Izzy teaching you." Ottawa said having duelled him before.

"Alright. Thanks." He said. "It's pretty light..."

"What did you want to carry something that weighs nearly 400lbs?" Rye asked. "Izzy's sword weighs that much in its standard form, god forbid he infuses his blood with it."

"Hey! I'm not as blood thirsty as I was back in Salem's time! Besides, those assholes deserved it after they killed Katie."

Rye nodded and told him to chill before she put a collar on him too. Hao got a stone sword made from volcanic rock, crystals and onyx. It was made to channel and amplify both Hao's and Spirit of Fire's powers making it even deadlier. Hao blinked and nodded. It was longer and thinner, but it was lighter and seemed stoner than his original weapon.

"What about Yoh and Yugi?" Atem asked.

"Don't worry we got them something as well... AHA!" Rye shouted as she pulled out Harusame. "This we had to break a few rules for, but we figured since the gods are all pissed, we might as well give them a reason to be pissed. I had to kill Ottawa for this one."

"Yep, you see I went back to when Mosuke and Amidamaru were kids and I gave Mosuke some angel steel to make the new blade. Rye went to Buddha and had him place special spells on it and we even had your friends make charms for the sword. This new blade will can cut, but it won't kill. It will kill the evil in someone's heart and mind, but if their soul is evil... Well they will die, because without a soul you're just an empty shell." Ottawa said. "We figured since Yoh and Yugi are the least violent of the group, they could use something that won't make them feel guilty."

They nodded as Yugi looked at them.

"So what will I be using?" He asked...

* * *

Rye: Oooh Cliffy!

Hao: ... You are such a weapon whore.

Rye: HEY! Ottawa's the one that went and had them made!

Ottawa: And I had to die for awhile to do it too!

Rye: I only helped on a few of them since we both couldn't disappear for too long...

Ottawa: Yeah, anyways, read and review!


	20. Why are THEY here!

Ottawa: Weapons!

Rye: + BLOOD = WAR!

Hao and Atem: ... Your turn to deal with them. *pointing at each other*

Yugi: Same disclaimers and warnings apply!

* * *

Rye looked inside the satchel before she looked at Clover.

"I asked you to get THAT item, where is it?"

"Sorry, but the person who had it said that she'd bring it herself... She was also bringing a few things and asked if you could make a few Full Moon potions..."

Ottawa blinked and then growled. "What?"

Clover whimpered and hid behind Rye who sighed and pet his head.

"Don't yell at him... He's still a hatchling and is bound to make a few mistakes. Now then, who is this person and why does she have what we need?"

"She said that she promised to hold onto until the owner came to get it. I told her that the owner was here and she said that she'd personally bring it... I'm sorry..."

Rye sighed and told them that they'd just have to wait, but in the mean time she'd teach Yugi a few basic spells so that way he at least knew something to protect himself with. And everyone agreed...

Meanwhile...

Anna had eaten her fill of the food the five star Restaurant had to offer and was now poring over the book that Gozaburo had in his possession.

"Where did you find this?"

"I found it in a castle, sitting on a stand and collecting dust. The castle was in ruins so I figured I could save that one book since the others were nothing but ash." He said.

"Amazing... This book... It must be older than time itself and yet it's as fresh as if it just came off the press! These spells... amazing... Necromancy to even black magic. Curses, Rivivals and more!" Anna said her eyes getting wider and wider as she looked over the words. "These are all hand written... whoever wrote this had to be more ancient than the gods themselves! And it has a spell to make one into a god!"

Marco jumped up at that and snatched the book from her and looked over the spell.

"It is! And we have the resources to find all the items you need to cast it!" He said handing it back to her.

Anna nodded her head as she looked it over.

"Excellent. Then Marco-san will you be so kind as to gather those items, I'll provide transportation and armed Escorts. Lady Jeanne you will remain with Lady Anna and she will begin the purifying process. Gods must be of the utmost purity." Gozaburo said. "And once out little Angel is a Goddess, we begin the final attack on those devils and begin the world a new!"

They all nodded and Anna smiled as she found a love spell that she could cast on Yoh and a power transfer spell that she could cast on Hao to make Yoh stronger.

'Yes... The shamans will do as I say and when I have enough to control the world I'll get rid of Gozaburo... I can handle Jeanne, she's a mere puppet anyway... But I better get rid of her Puppeteer.' Anna thought darkly as she memorized the pages with the spells she was going to need.

Marco stood and left as Gozaburo paid and took the two young girls back to his estate where Anna could set up and begin the process. All the while planning of being rid of Marco and the X-laws but keeping Jeanne and Anna as his power sources...

Rye looked up from showing Yugi how to summon his Monsters from the Shadow Realm when there was a knock at the door. She walked over to it, grabbed the key that was glowing and opened the door only to be greeted with being tackled to the floor and pinned there by two spirits as a man in a mask walked in, small leaf spirits attacked Yugi and pinned him as well. The people that walked in looked at them as the man pointed a sword at her throat and demanded.

"Where is Asakura Hao?"

"Fuck you!" Rye spat as she twisted, attempting to get free. Mikihisa pressed the blade of the sword against her throat, drawing a bead of blood.

"I will ask only one more time, where is Asakura Hao?" He demanded. She hissed at him and then her eyes caught movement to one side and she smirked at him. He blinked and then the butt of Ottawa's scythe slammed him in the temple and knocked him to one side. A deep-throated roar announced the arrival of Atem and the leaf spirits found themselves batted aside by shadows, and their master, Yohmei, pinned by Shadow tentacles.

"Nobody touches my Hikari!" Atem growled, crimson eyes ablaze with fury. The two Asakuras stared between the man with shadows at his command and the young woman with Death's scythe in her hands.

"You are hiding Hao, aren't you?" Yohmei snarled, making to summon his leaf spirits again. Ottawa sighed and hefted her scythe; she did not want to have to deal with this right now.

"Stop." The word was spoken as a command, but laced with magic, so that you had no choice but to obey. The Asakuras froze and Ottawa looked around to see who had spoken.

A young woman with snow white hair in a short, wild halo around her head with a sleek, long ponytail extending from the base of her neck and aqua blue eyes strode in confidently. White wolf ears swivelled and her tail curled up in amusement as she looked calmly upon the people standing there. Upon her shoulder rested a tiny blue dragon and she held the hand of Keiko. A small girl with pale skin, black eyes and scarlet hair followed her, leading in Kino.

"Well now, it has been a long time, Lady Nubia, Ra, Lady Death." She stated with a bow of her head and respectful folding back of her ears.

"Long time no see, Kia Quickpaw." Rye answered. "Thank you, although we could have handled these two party crashers ourselves, it would have cut into our preparations time."

"Went in without even thinking of what might be on the other side." Kino growled, shaking her head. "Idiot men, always thinking they know better."

"I agree with the old lady, about the men thing." Rye said.

"Hey!" Atem gave her an indignant look. Ottawa snickered, Kino guffawed and Kia smiled lightly.

"What shall we do with these interlopers?" Atem asked, glaring at Mikihisa and Yohmei.

"I think we oughta throw the men out." Rye grumbled.

"Now is not the time to be picky, if we can have them as allies, we should accept them." Ottawa sighed. "As much as it pains us to do so."

"Allies? For what?" Kino asked.

"The universes are tearing themselves apart because the X-Laws have stolen a very important artefact from the gods." Ottawa summed up. "So, you're either with us, or against us. Do you really want the universes destroyed?"

"No sane person would want that." Kino stated. "Come on old man, let's have a listen to what they have to say."

"But Kino, this is where Hao is!" Yohmei protested.

"And we will deal with that later. I think the universe ending is more important." Kino huffed.

"We'll go into the living room and see if we can't explain things in a little more detail." Ottawa offered.

"Do you have it?" Rye asked Kia. Kia smiled and drew a small box from her pack and handed it not to Rye, but to Yugi.

"This belongs to you, and you alone." She said. Yugi opened it and a crown somewhat like the one that Atem used to wear in Egypt, but thinner and less weighty and wrought in silver. An amethyst stone graced the middle of it, glowing slightly as he touched it. "This is the Eye of Isis. It is a weapon of Light that can banish darkness and heal those that are dear to your heart." She explained.

"Oh, thank you." Yugi said.

"No need to thank me, youngling." Kia replied. "Forgive us for not staying, but we must oversee the supernatural community in our city. They are frightened and look to us for reassurances."

"Of course." Rye said, bowing her head. Kia and Aly bowed back and then walked out the door. Rye trotted after Ottawa, who was leading the Asakuras through the house. "I still don't like this." Ottawa heard her mumble and turned to stick her tongue out at her.

When they got into the living room Hao and Yoh were already there. Hao was sitting in a chair, reading a book and Yoh was lying against him, taking a nap. Rye and Ottawa instantly thought it was one of the cutest things they'd ever seen. The Asakuras' reaction however, was quite different.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MONSTER?" Yohmei roared, making Hao jerk in surprise and Yoh's eyes fly open, shocked out of sleep.

"Great Spirits, you let them in?" Hao demanded, shifting so that Yoh wasn't so precariously perched on him and settling back.

"In these times we need all the help we can get. However, if they don't behave, they'll be gone." Ottawa replied.

"And what makes you think you can stop us, human?" Mikihisa demanded. Ottawa levelled the blade of the scythe at him.

"Do not assume anything, and do not try my patience, mortal." She said in a deadly tone. "I am Death Herself, don't fuck with me."

"You're joking." Yohmei scoffed.

"She's not." Yoh replied. "I've seen her in her immortal form. She dragged a girl who was trying to kill me down to the Underworld to be judged."

Keiko suddenly giggled slightly, and Yoh looked at her. "What's so funny, kaa-san?" He asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking that someone is very passionate about their affections towards you." She said, gesturing at the hickeys dotting his neck shoulders and collarbone. Yoh blushed and ducked his head, embarrassed. Hao chuckled and leaned forward to kiss the back of his neck.

"Always so innocent." He sighed.

"What is going on?" Mikihisa snapped.

"If you will all stop shouting, we'll be happy to explain." Yoh sighed. The Asakuras shut and glared instead, waiting for answers...

* * *

Rye: *twitching* WHY THE HELL ARE THEY IN MY FUCKING HOUSE!

Ottawa: Because I said so.

Hao: I thought only mothers could give answers like that...

Yoh: She's Death, she takes care of the dead, so she's kind of like a mother.

Rye: . . . . . . . . Review before I murder these people.


	21. Buying time

Ottawa: Getting close to the action!

Rye: And more suspense! *hugs Ottawa*

Both: And random moments galore!

Hao: Dear lord, what do they have planned for us next?

Yoh: *sighs* disclaimer and warnings still apply!

* * *

Yoh took a deep breath, wondering just how to explain his complicated relationship with Hao. He was sure that his mother would accept it, and maybe his grandmother, but his father and grandfather were different kettles of fishes.

"Kaa-san, do you remember when I was little and I used to have that nightmare where I'd wake up crying?" He finally asked. Keiko nodded.

"You told me that you had died, and that you had left someone behind, but you didn't know who." She recalled.

"I kept having dreams like that, all through my life, and I was taught that dreams like that usually were actually memories of a past life."

"So you actually did pay attention, amazingly." Yohmei grumbled scathingly. Rye growled and Ottawa had to prevent her from hitting the old man.

"As I got older, the dreams changed to more... explicit actions, all with the same man though." Yoh continued, blushing slightly. "Soon after I met Hao I realized the person in my dreams, who I was sure was my lover, was actually Hao in his first life."

"Well... that's different." Kino commented in the silence that followed Yoh's explanation. "But, Hao, then why did you try so hard to destroy Yoh?"

"I didn't realize who he was until after I'd regained some of my senses after our fight." Hao explained. "Truthfully, I'd despised Yoh since the first because he reminded me so much of my Yoh. It made me crazy to be reminded of him day after day, I'm not really surprised I snapped the way I did. I'm more surprised it didn't happen sooner. Looking back on things, I was seriously messed up in the head."

"Agreed." Ottawa said. "Though, a thousand years worth of anger and guilt can do that to a person."

"It was my death that made him snap in the first place." Yoh added.

"It doesn't matter who you were, you have an obligation as the heir of the Asakura family to produce an heir, and you are engaged."

"To a woman who doesn't care at all about me, and has probably joined the X-Laws to gain the power she's always craved." Yoh replied. "And obligations? What about what I want, and what's good for me?"

"If heirs are a huge issue we can make Yoh pregnant." Rye muttered. Everyone in the room turned to look at her. "It's one of the potions that we perfected together in the last little while."

"A child of our own would be nice." Hao mused, arms lightly squeezing Yoh's sides.

"Let's get out of this mess first." Yoh chided gently.

"Traitor." Mikihisa's softly spoken word made Yoh flinch.

"How is he a traitor?" Rye demanded. "Perhaps he's not following your ideas, but they're not right for him, and would only bring him sorrow and emptiness in his life. He's following his heart now, and he'll be happier for it."

"It's not right, with his brother of all people!" Yohmei snarled.

"It's not their fault Yoh was reincarnated the way he was." Keiko intervened, walking over to her two sons. Hao watched her curiously. "It sounds a bit like a fairy tale, doesn't it? Two lost loves, together again."

Yohmei opened his mouth again, but Ottawa interrupted him. "We can argue morality and all that later, right now we are preparing for war. Are you with us, or against us?" She stared at them all gravely. "Bear in mind that the X-Laws will want to destroy all Asakuras simply because of your connection to Hao. So?"

Keiko didn't need to wait. She sat down beside her sons and smiled, "I will do all I can to help."

"As will I... these old bones still have some use in them." Kino said as she glared at her husband and son-in-law.

Yohmei and Mikihisa just glared at them. Rye felt her temper spiking again, but instead of saying anything she let her control slip just enough for them to see the massive beast she held at her command. The creature was hidden in darkness but bright green eyes glared at them as a deep rumble shook the room and the rest of the castle. Ottawa let out an impressed whistle as the creature retreated and Rye smirked at the now very pale men.

"Well?"

"... We'll help." Yohmei said finally as Rye nodded and then turned to the door where she knew the others were standing.

"Come in. Travis go get the Atlas please."

Travis nodded and ran off for the library. Seto and the others walked in, Seto looking at Rye with an impressed look.

"So you've got power to back up your claims."

"And you have yet to learn all that I can do. A summoning is like breathing for me... It's natural." She smiled and then began to float in the air, sitting Indian style as Luke plopped down under her and she dropped into his lap. "Now then. Kia's got her city to worry about, many of the Supers have been traveling to there or here to find a safe haven. Those capable of fighting are getting ready, but we need an attack plan and seeing as they have the Book of Ages we can expect that they will do something extremely stupid."

"Like what?" Hao asked.

"Like killing the existing gods or making themselves into gods... The worst of it all is that if they do that to Jeanne, then it's a matter of who controls her. The girl's nothing more than a puppet who just sits there and does as the puppeteer wants her to do and we all know that Marco's the one pulling her strings." Luke said. "Time's really short... I looked at the hour glass they had given Rye and it's almost out of sand so if we do something, we have to do it while she's still got her powers; if not it's us protecting her from the gods and well... there's a lot of them who want her dead."

"Lovely as if I don't need the added pressure..."

"They also want Ottawa's."

"WHAT!" Ottawa squawked.

"Yea... apparently you two planned this whole thing hoping the gods would kill themselves since you're both the oldest living Gods around, besides Travis..."

Ottawa rubbed her temples and began pacing; this was getting out of hand.

"Fine... I'm gonna buy you some time." Rye said standing up.

"How?" Atem asked.

She said nothing and walked out the room. Travis walked in with the atlas and sighed. He set it down and opened up the aged pages. Everyone gathered around and Yohmei snorted.

"It's blank! How will this be of use?"

"Yugi." Travis called and the small boy walked over to him. "Use the Eye of Isis."

He nodded and closed his eyes. The crown began to glow as purple mist appeared around his small hands and he touched the pages. Brilliant flames danced up and filled the pages, showing worlds, cities, maps and peoples. Then they melded into one and zoomed in to a small area while the rest was covered in black. When nothing else happened Yugi stopped and opened his eyes, the mist dissipating.

"Whoa..." Was all the others could say.

"Damn... how much of the world collapse in such a short time?" Travis asked before he pointed at a green cross. "This is us and the circle of green crosses is everything that is under Rye's protection... Trust me, the amount of magic she's using to hold those pillars up is beyond imagination and Ottawa's been a great help with it as well."

"Being Death allows me to have limitless power... when I'm not stuck in mortal form." Ottawa reminded them as she pointed to the red rings that looked like circles of blood. "That's were Gozaburo and his army are waiting... all this in between is the battle front. We're going to have access to the forests and that will be our best bet to start the fight."

"Why?" Mikihisa demanded.

"Because of the Full Moon Potions. It'll make it night time and that's when most of us are at our strongest. Water will be at the height of power, so will Thunder and even Fire. Darkness as well." Ottawa explained. "Elements... besides me and Rye, they are ageless as well. They have been around since before time began. They are what gave us life and they are what takes it away. And Light, Light is as powerful as the darkness and since it will be an endless night, Light's going to be stronger than ever as long as nothing happens to it."

"This sounds foolish."

"Silence, you old goat! Let the child speak!" Kino hissed at Yohmei who looked ready to say something when a scream echoed throughout the castle.

"RYE!" Travis and Luke yelled.

Dante and Izzy had already run to the door but stopped when there stood Odin, King of the Norse Gods. He held Rye by her hair and she looked to be in a lot of pain.

"You failed to deliver her, Mao!"

"Her time hasn't come yet! You cannot take her!" Luke yelled, walking forward.

"Watch yourself. You are as mortal as she."

"And SHE happens to be older than all of us! You will treat her with respect!"

"LUKE! I'm fine, just..." Rye gave him a look and he growled, looking back at Odin.

"... Fine. Take her, but you are not allowed to kill her till her time is up."

"Tsk..."

"Kill her before her time and you'll face a Fate worse than the Null Space." Ottawa said, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Rye. I'll see you in a few hours. Till then... just relax."

"... Bye, Benny." Rye said, smiling.

Odin turned to leave, but Ottawa stopped him.

"Hey! O'Connell! Looks like I got all the horses!"

"Hey, Benny. Looks to me that you're on the wrong side of the River!"

Ottawa paused and looked around before she cursed in Hungarian before Odin dragged Rye off, rubbing his temples at the confusing display not a second ago. The doors slammed shut behind him and Dante ran and opened them to see nothing but a burn mark where Odin must have teleported back to the Divine Realm.

"Ottawa..."

"I know. Now then... Let's get ready." Ottawa said as they all looked at her...

* * *

Rye: I'm gonna be gone for a bit...

Travis: HEY! YOU CAN'T BAIL OUT LIKE THAT!

Ottawa: It's important.

Rye: Besides, we can't have all the Gods together then the fight would be one-sided and crappy.

Hao: Besides I get the feeling Rye's gonna do something that we're all gonna kill her for.

Ottawa: Of course she is, that's what makes her Rye

Rye: I love you?

Ottawa: ...love you too, anyways, review!


	22. First strike A devastating change

Ottawa: So close now I can almost taste it

Yoh: What's it taste like?

Rye: Like a freshly killed wild boar...

Yugi: ...disclaimer and warnings still apply.

* * *

Ottawa stood in the library, after the meeting and organizing their army, she had bailed out to read. To anyone else, it looked like she didn't care for what they were doing, but to those who had gotten to know her so well these last few days, they could see she was worried. Sighing, she turned the page in the book and spoke:

"What is it Travis?"

"You're worried about Rye..."

"..." She closed the book and looked at him, he smiled, his mismatched eyes curving into a conniving smile that reminded her of a fox about to steal your wallet.

"You should know her by now... After all you and her are pretty much the mothers of the Universe... Rye doesn't do things half-assed, even if it looks like it."

"I know... But still, why now? We need her."

"... No. You think we need her... Just like she thought she needed me around. But look, she's gotten around, made some pretty interesting friends and well, you care for her like a sister and she cares for you." He said. "Rye did this so they wouldn't come after you."

"What?" Ottawa blinked. Wait... huh!

"Odin was coming for both of you, but she must have convinced him to take her alone... Meaning she told them she stole the Eye of Anubis and will be standing trial. We have until Sunset in the Divine realm to get everything together and to capture and/or kill the X-laws, Anna, and Gozaburo."

"... that's... three months here."

"So get a move on, Captain. We need you to lead us."

"No... I want Hao and Atem to lead."

"Why?"

"The pyromaniac will love what I plan."

"... Give them what they want so they don't expect what's coming next... You are a sick little genius."

"Thanks." Ottawa said before she went back to her book. "Now out, Mommy's working."

"... Hag."

"Fossil." She shot back as he walked out the room. It was three minutes later before she heard his indignant yell...

Meanwhile...

Anna sighed as she finished preparing everything she needed to make Jeanne a god. Marco and Gozaburo had done her the favour of capturing a few Supers and draining their blood for her, though, she only needed a little, but Gozaburo insisted that if a little bit of blood could make a weak god then all the blood the creatures had to offer would make all new class of God.

'Poor little dragon didn't know what hit it... then again that Pegasus didn't see it coming either and the Elf... and the hydra...' She thought gleefully as she poured their blood into the bubbling pot.

Silver, green, pink, black and neon red swirled and mixed as she began reading the spell. The brew bubbled and gurgled until a beam of pure light shot out of it. She stepped back as Lucky and Venstar picked it up and dumped it into the pool where Jeanne laid. She closed her eyes and began praying as she was covered in the liquid and began to drink it as her body felt hotter than the brightest flames and colder than the darkest pit. Her body begged for air as she began to struggle and thrash in the liquid that was starting to solidify. She was terrified, she was going to die!

Above her, Anna kept chanting as an Egyptian male was brought forward, his head bald save for a small tuft of hair which Marco grabbed and took a curved blade used by the Aztecs to make sacrifices to their gods and when Anna nodded he slit the man's throat and shoved his head into the liquid.

"Rise Lady Jeanne and bless the soul of your servant, Rashid!" Anna called and the hard shell shattered as Jeanne floated out, her grey hair was braided with silver vines and her eyes were a deep maddened red as she was decked out in pure white and silver.

The glow died and she held in her hands the soul of the poor man who died to bring her to her new life. She smiled softly before crushing it, laughing when the man's corpse burst into black flames that left nothing, not even ashes.

"... Shall we find Hao?" She asked, her voice airy and light, almost soft like a hum, but colder and deadlier than the Reaper's scythe.

%&%&%&%

Ottawa lifted her head, staring into the distance as they were going over battle plans once again. "Ottawa? What is it?" Yoh asked worriedly.

"A new goddess is born." She whispered.

"What? Then the Iron Maiden did it?" Hao demanded, eyes wide. Ottawa nodded.

"An agent of Chaos, bringer of destruction and suffering." Her lips curled up in a small smile. "A demi-goddess, not having done anything that would secure her place as a true goddess. Weak yet, we may have a chance."

"May?" Atem repeated. "I don't like the sound of that."

"I'm just stating a fact here. Either we kill them or they kill us today, there's no middle ground anymore." She suddenly turned to Hao. "Remember that true love can destroy any falsely made love."

"What?" Hao blinked in confusion.

"That's all I can tell you." Ottawa replied with a shrug. "There's not much to see in the future, we don't know what comes next."

"Why is Hao one of the ones leading?" Yohmei growled. Ottawa turned an annoyed look on him.

"Atem and Hao have experience in leadership in battle." She answered. "And they know the enemy, that is why they lead. I would lead, but the only time I'm ever really near a battle is to pick up the souls of the dead, so I don't have much in the way of battle tactics."

"But, you'll still be fighting with us?" Yugi asked. Ottawa nodded.

"This concerns all of us, mortal and god, so I feel I must add my skills."

"How soon do we leave?" Bakura asked. She smiled at all of them and took a potion from inside the black cloak that she was wearing.

"Now." She threw the potion to the floor, where it shattered. A purple-black vortex erupted from the contents, swallowing all of them into inky blackness. When at last it dissipated, they found themselves standing in a forest under the gleaming light of the moon.

"We're as close as we dare get without being detected right off." Luke informed their army. "The Full Moon potion's worked, it's not supposed to be night here." He bared his teeth in a feral smile. "Looks like they think it's because of the collapsing worlds, I don't see any sentries."

Yoh looked over at Ottawa and jumped in surprise. "Wings..." He whispered. Translucent black-feathered wings had sprouted from her back.

"This is the site of collapse, the barrier between immortality and mortality is weak. I can just about access my full power." She explained. No further talk was heard as they stalked through the forest so still and quiet, the animals either fled or too terrified to make noise. Sentries in the woods were cut down swiftly and silently.

Eventually they came to the edge of the forest, an edge that should not have been there. "Damn them." Travis whispered, looking out on the mile wide destroyed circle of trees that surrounded a tower darker than night.

"It looks like Isengard." Seto whispered, shaking his head in disgust. The tower did look an awful lot like Saruman's tower from Lord of the Rings. Between them and the tower they could see the army that Gozaburo and the X-Laws had amassed. "Shall we?" Their army slipped silently over the dark ground, avoiding the jagged stumps that were all that was left of the forest.

They were nearly upon their enemy when they were seen. A roar worked its way out of a multitude of throats and the two armies clashed with a bang. They were equally matched; Rye's modified weapons against the Book's spells. Hao and Atem shouted orders while simultaneously fighting themselves. Seto looked up at one point to see both Gozaburo and Marco bellowing out their own orders, though they did not feel the need to fight themselves.

"Hmph, some generals." He started to fight his way over to where Gozaburo was standing, determined to take down his hated step-father once and for all.

Yoh and Hao were fighting side-by-side, repelling the X-Laws' attacks on Hao with relative ease. Hao suddenly noticed a figure creeping up on Yoh.

"Yoh, look out!" He warned his lover. Yoh spun just in time to be splashed in the face with some form of potion. Anna's malicious eyes lit up with glee as the light in Yoh's eyes dimmed and his arms went slack as he stared at her. Moving quickly she mashed her lips against his. Hao watched in horror as Yoh returned the kiss eagerly, though his eyes remained empty.

"Now, destroy Hao, my love." She whispered.

"Yes my love." Yoh replied in a dead voice, and then turned to attack Hao.

* * *

Ottawa: I'm bad, very very bad.

Rye: And ohh so very evil! I was wondering when we would get that back in!

Hao: I'll kill you both!

Rye: Love to see you try! Reviews are much appreciated!


	23. Falling back

Ottawa: I want cookies…

Rye: I want brownies...

Hao: And they're at it again… Disclaimer and warnings still apply!

* * *

Hao dodged as Yoh's blade came within an inch of stabbing through his heart. "Yoh! It's me, Hao!" Hao called desperately, trying to get through to his lover. Yoh however, simply came at him again, brandishing his sword. Hao could only dodge away, not wanting to hurt his lover. He could hear Amidamaru trying to reason with him as well.

He glared at the smugly smiling bitch, wanting nothing more than to rip her apart. But... he didn't want to be seen as a murderer in Yoh's eyes, even if Yoh was mindless and brainwashed into loving the bitch. What was it that Ottawa had said to him earlier? _Remember that true love can destroy any falsely made love._ She'd known then.

Hao disengaged his Oversoul and dropped his weapon, holding out his empty arms to show Yoh. This seemed to give Yoh pause; though his eyes remained empty he halted, looking at Hao blankly. "I won't do it Yoh. I can't kill you." Yoh tilted his head slightly at his words.

"Yoh! Destroy him!" Anna shrieked. Yoh took a step forward, and then halted again. Hao felt a surge of hope at the sight and slowly started walking towards his lover. Yoh stood still, watching him with those unnaturally blank eyes, but he didn't try and hurt him again.

"Yoh, my Yoh." Hao breathed, ignoring the battles going on around him. "I'd rather let you kill me than allow anything to happen to you. Yoh, you are my world, my love, my everything, don't you know that?" He whispered tenderly. Yoh shivered slightly, a faint light struggling in his eyes. "Come on Yoh, just a little more…" Hao walked the small distance in between them and cupped Yoh's cheeks in his hands.

Yoh stared at him, blank eyes blinking rapidly and a faint frown crossing his face, as though he were trying to figure out exactly who Hao was. Hao gulped and took the chance, bridging the tiny gap between them and locking their lips together. Yoh went completely tense and Hao thought he heard Anna shriek in rage, but he ignored that in order to pull all of his love for Yoh into that kiss.

After about a minute Hao felt pressure being applied to his lips; Yoh was kissing him back! He pulled back and let out a joyful shout as Yoh's eyes blinked rapidly, the ugly blankness disappearing as he did so.

"Hao?" Yoh asked and then yelped as Hao pulled him into a loving embrace.

"Oh gods, I thought I'd lost you." Hao murmured against his skin. A scream of utter fury and insanity interrupted them and Hao pushed Yoh aside, just barely leaping out of the way as Anna came at them with her ogre spirits.

"Yoh is mine!" The bitch screamed.

"He was never yours, you never loved him." Hao barked back, blocking her wild attacks, Yoh battling the other ogre nearby. "You don't deserve him, you don't deserve the kindness that he always showed you, you don't deserve his patience…"

"And you do?" Anna demanded, laughing harshly. "You tried to kill him!"

"And I'll spend the rest of my life making up for that." Hao snapped. "You however would be content to have him as your little slave. I gave him the choice and he took it! You hear that Anna? HE CHOSE ME OVER YOU, BITCH!"

Anna roared and attacked him directly. Hao shook his head and lifted his sword, he wasn't about to let her kill him. But just as Anna was about to get sliced, a wave of power knocked both Yoh and Hao back. Jeanne floated down from the tower, gazing at them with a satisfied, cruel expression.

"It is time for you to die Hao." She said in a falsely sweet voice. "You and your whore." She lifted an arm and it turned into a giant axe. Hao lifted his stone blade to deflect it, knowing he would never be able to stop that thing. He shut his eyes and waited for the blow.

Nothing came. He opened his eyes and found himself looking at a billowing black cape that seemed to be made of darkness itself. A scythe, its blade so black it swallowed the light, blocked Jeanne's sword arm.

"**Come away children." **Ottawa's voice, though shivering with god-power, told them. **"This is grown-up business." **The hooded head turned towards Jeanne. **"Hello, little demi-goddess." **She mocked. Jeanne gasped and drew back.

"How dare you slander me? I am all-powerful. I am a goddess!"

"**A demi-goddess." **A soft, mocking chuckle echoed from within the hood. **"An agent of Chaos, not even Chaos itself. You might be able to hold your own against a lesser god, but I am not one of those."**

"Then what are you?" Jeanne shrieked, attacking Ottawa, only to be batted away with ease.

"**I am the one who carries the crying souls of the innocents you kill. I am the one that will bear you to your judgment when I have finished with you hear. I am as old as Time itself. I am Death!"**

Jeanne snorted, how dare this daffy fool claim to be a god! Gods weren't dark. They were pure, like herself! She glared and got ready to fight... 'Death'.

"Then... shall we see who is more powerful?" Jeanne asked. "Prepare to die, Death!"

She charged her head on...

Time moved so slowly in the Divine realm, but she didn't care. She sat in her cell, the room well furnished and warm. She was a goddess of high ranking so they didn't want her too uncomfortable. She hated small spaces, it made her feel like her own aura would crush her. She closed her eyes, trying to link her mind with Travis's so she could see what was happening on earth. By now the first attack had to have happened.

"Lady Nubia."

She sighed, it was time...

The Divine realm was a lovely place, endless fields of flowers, clear blue water and a permanent spring. Buildings that had been duplicated in the living realm were scattered about, Angel's saints, and other heavenly beings were running about running errands or working. Gods from all over were looking as she was escorted by. And then the first hit came. She was punished in the face, her hair pulled, nails clawing at her face and arms, yelling and cursing. Everyone wanted a piece of her and she let them.

This continued until they reached a dome, she was lead to the center where her hands were shackled, so she was kneeling and her head was placed on a block of black stone. Odin standing with his Axe ready to deliver the final blow when they found her guilty. She sighed and laid there, letting a small lazy smile dance across her face.

"... Make sure you strike quickly, Odin..." She told him as he growled at her, spitting on her as Hermes stood and announced:

"Lady Nubia, we hear by gather to decide your fate for the theft of the Eye of Anubis. How do you plead?"

"Perfectly insane, dear friend." she laughed, her voice echoing in the dead room, sending shivers of fight down the spines of many.

"... Please, be serious?"

"Fine, I plead guilty."

"Then shall we begin... Why did you steal the Eye?" Hermes asked, all the gods looking at her for an answer as she closed her eyes once more and sighed in content, humming to herself...

Yugi gasped as Marco smashed the shield he had placed around him and the Patch. The first battle was turning bad, Jeanne was a lot stronger than they had first thought. Ottawa was distracting her so that the others could get under the shield as well. Jun cursed as she looked around for Faust. They had lost him somewhere in the sea of Chaos and didn't want to be a healer short.

"Damn it..." Izzy growled grabbing a potion that Rye made before she was arrested. He smirked and threw the bottle at the enemy's army after snapping the top. "Fatal Blizzard!"

The temperature dropped drastically as Izzy's amethyst eyes paled. Snow and chilling winds blew and the longer Izzy held the spell in place the more deadly it got. Horohoro took advange of this and used the broad sword to mow down the group of men that had trapped Hao and Yoh. Anna growled and tried to stop the blizzard, but nothing happened.

"Hao, Yoh, come on!" Horohoro yelled over the roaring wind.

Hao nodded and pulled Yoh under his pancho where he would stay warm as they made their way through the snow and wind, not really affected by the elemental potion. But before they got too far, the blizzard suddenly stopped and Izzy's scream filled the dead silence. Ottawa cursed and slammed her scythe into the ground, the resounding thunder clap was all that was hear as a flash of light appeared and suddenly they were gone...

When the group reappeared, they were outside of the house that Rye took them to the first time. Ottawa walked up to the door and took the key Rye gave her and unlocked it, but instead of the castle, this one was different. It was a shack, magical one that expanded like the castle to accommodate everyone and everything. They went inside and Dante laid Izzy on the cot.

"Damn it, who the hell shot that fucking arrow?" Dante growled...

"I know." Faust said, holding an injured shoulder. "I saw her before she stabbed me... it was the girl Ottawa-san killed."

"Tea! But how?" Atem asked.

"The Book of Ages... That's Rye's book, she's written every single spell, curse, ritual and the like in there from humans to animals to the supernaturals and more... Anna must have summoned Tea's soul to help them... Probably promised her that she would make Atem fall in love with her if she helped to get rid of everyone else." Ottawa said.

"Damn it... We really need Rye!"

"No we don't." Ottawa said. "Not yet. We have a few more plans to execute. Not to mention the potions she and I made. When those are gone, then and only then are we going to need Rye's help."

"Dante, Rye's Night Raid..."

"No way, only Rye can use that and besides you're injured!" Dante growled at his brother. "Good thing I have a Healing Rain... everyone hold still and think happy thoughts."

He snapped the top off the bottle and threw it into the air it burst and white lights rained down on them, soothing away the pain and injuries, fatigue and replenishing any blood lost during the fight. When everyone was feeling better, they thanked Dante who smirked.

"Least I can do... Now then... make sure Izzy stays in bed... Clover, Shade; I need you two to get some back up... I'm going to get a few more friends to help out." The two younger men nodded and in blasts of smoke were gone. Dante took on his beast form and melted into the shadows of the room.

The others sighed, venturing off into the ever expanding shack to find rooms to stay in until they were ready for round two. Yugi found a simple room filled with bright blue and green walls, a chest of old toys, much older than Atem when he was pharaoh. He picked up one that had been made from twine and reeds. A glass bead was sewn onto it and at one end of one reed was a blue tip while on the other reed at the opposite end was a red one. Yugi began to play with it, wonder how he was to play when suddenly he figured it out when he noticed that the twine hung off in loops for his finger to go through.

He wiggled his fingers, watching in amazement as the glass bead slid back and forth, from one twine to the next getting from the red spot to the blue. This was how Atem found him and smiled. His little Yugi was the exactly the same now as he was back when he had been Heba. He sat down behind him, his arms slipping over his petite frame, Yugi hardly twitching as he had felt the other's darkness caressing his light in greeting.

"Heba, what are you doing?"

"Playing, my Pharaoh..." Yugi answered when he got to the red goal this time.

"I can see that... But what are you playing?"

"It's called Fisher." Travis suddenly said, startling them. "I made that for Rye when she was still a child... This was her room back then. Back when I was the Drifter, I brought home thousands of toys from various people, times and places. Dolls and trinkets, books and paintings. She loved them all."

"So you are content? With her preserving a fond memory?"

"Yea... Back when there was nothing, Ottawa, Rye and I just existed. Even we don't know how we came to be... we just suddenly knew we were there and what we had to do... Well anyway. I'm going to be making supper, if you wish to eat at anytime come to the kitchen and I'll heat you a plate..." Travis said before walking off.

Atem nodded as Yugi set the Fisher game down, carefully as to not break it. He picked up a doll that looked like Atem, same bronze tan, lightning bolts and star hair style and crimson red eyes.

"Look it's you!" Yugi said, smiling.

"Yea..." Atem said, pulling Yugi to him. Yugi looked up at him, wondering why his Yami was so distracted, but didn't get to ask when Atem kissed him on the lips. "Yugi..."

* * *

Rye: I'm such a bitch for stopping it there!

Ottawa: Ooh, blue balls for Atem!

Hao: HEY! IT WAS GETTING GOOD!

Rye: Perv.

Ottawa: You act so surprised.

Yugi: Reviews please!


	24. If I die tomorrow

Ottawa: SEX!

Rye: HAWT MAN SEX!

Xemnas: I know I'm hot!

O and R: NOW YOU CREEPER! *drop kicks his ass into the Null Space* LOSER!

Yoh: Disclaimers and warnings apply.

* * *

"Atem... Atem..." Yugi called between kisses.

He wanted to continue, but at the same time he didn't. It wasn't the right time for this, but he wanted it so badly.

"No!" Yugi cried and Atem stopped instantly, hormones raging and his neglected need raging, but he ignored them in favour of tending to his distraught Hikari.

"Yugi... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No... I'm sorry, Atem. I really am... I- I just can't right now!" Yugi got up and ran from the room. Atem looking up sadly.

'Great, I let myself get carried away and now Yugi's going to avoid me... Good going Ra... Good going...' Atem thought bitterly as he got up and began pacing the room, contemplating on finding another room so he wouldn't be tempted again...

Yugi ran into the kitchen and into Travis, the older man holding him as he sobbed in his arms. Smiling softly as he soothed the small Hikari.

"It's okay to be scared. Yugi... A lot of people are scared to have sex." Travis said, knowing why the boy was so scared. Rye had been kind enough before giving herself up to inform him of all that was going on and told him to help Ottawa get certain people together, even if they had to go as far as to locking them in a room with adult items everywhere to do so.

"How-?"

"A little birdie told me... now calmly tell me what has you in tears ne?"

"I just, I didn't think this was the right time for us to... to take that step, you know? Not with all this war happening." Yugi said.

"If not now, then when?" Travis replied. He lifted Yugi's chin to look him in the eyes. "We could die today, or tomorrow, or whenever we go back out there. Isn't it better to know that you've done all the things that you've meant to do? Or rather, who you meant to do?" Yugi blushed at his meaning.

"It's not just that. I don't want to get too emotionally invested if when this is all over he just has to go back to the Divine Realms." Yugi murmured. Travis chuckled.

"I think they'd have to drag him back in order for that to happen." Travis grinned. "The look on his face whenever he looks at you tells me that now that he has you back, he's never letting go again." Yugi flushed again, this time with pleasure.

"You really believe that?" He asked.

"With all my heart." Travis replied. "Now, go find him and show him exactly how much you love him."

Yugi nodded his head, gave him a quick hug and then sped off to find Atem. He wandered around, asking if anyone had seen the young god, and several gave him helpful pointers on where to find him. Finally, Yugi found Atem back in the game room that they had started in. Atem had his back to Yugi and was idling fiddling with the doll that looked like him.

"Atem." Atem turned around and Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him for all he was worth. Atem was too surprised to respond at first, but then his arms locked around Yugi's middle, pulling the younger man into his lap and sliding his hands into his back pockets as he took control of the kiss.

They parted for a moment and then locked their lips again in a hungry, passionate kiss. Atem licked at Yugi's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Yugi gave it gladly, letting out a moan as Atem's hot tongue slid inside and stroked the walls of his mouth lovingly.

"Yugi, I'm so sorry for scaring you." Atem whispered when they parted again to breathe. Yugi shook his head and nuzzled against Atem's chest.

"It's okay, Atem. I was just afraid that it was the wrong time for it, but I don't want to die tomorrow knowing that I didn't get to show you exactly what you mean to me." Atem's eyes softened.

"Yugi, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Yugi rubbed their noses together affectionately.

"Make love to me." He whispered. Atem sighed and nuzzled him.

"Are you absolutely certain?" Yugi nodded his head, eyes determined. "Then let's find somewhere a little more private, shall we?"

They found an empty bedroom and locked the door. Atem was immediately all over Yugi, pushing back onto the bed, kissing him passionately, running his hands all over his clothed body. Yugi moaned into the kiss and felt over Atem's body too, feeling hard muscle beneath the skin and Atem shudder from his hot touches.

"Atem..." Yugi gasped as Atem's lips left his and latched onto his neck, sucking at his pulse point. He groaned, arching his body as the sensation sparked in his nerves, right down to his hardening arousal. Atem nipped lightly at the spot, making him gasp again and then moved down to his collarbone, sucking hard to leave marks while Yugi thrashed below him, moaning breathlessly.

Atem focussed on devastating his younger lover with pleasure while he worked on the buttons of his shirt, determined to relieve him of it. Yugi gasped as his shirt opened and Atem's warm hands skimmed over the soft skin, revelling in the feel of it. Yugi suddenly sat up, surprising Atem.

He proceeded to pull off Atem's tunic, baring his chest to him. Atem groaned at the feel of Yugi's hands touching him, pulling him close again, running fingers down his spine to make him shiver. Lips closed over his collarbone, mimicking his earlier movements, making him pant and gasp at the pleasure his aibou was giving to him.

Atem's hands found Yugi's body again, this time teasing his nipples into hardness. Yugi whimpered in pleasure, his own hands mirroring the movements until they were both moaning at the feeling. Atem's lips were at Yugi's throat again, and he had the younger in his lap, their arousals rubbing against each other, forcing moans past their lips.

"Atem... please... stop teasing-AH!" Yugi cried out as Atem pushed him back down into the mattress and ground their lower bodies together. "P-Please!" Yugi cried.

"As you wish, my beautiful aibou." Atem whispered, popping the button on Yugi's pants and pulling both them and his boxers down in one swift motion. Yugi shivered as cold air hit his exposed erection. Atem moved up off him for a moment and Yugi looked to see where he'd gone. In the next instant he threw his head back and screamed in pleasure as Atem took his member into his mouth, engulfing it in heat.

Atem sucked gently, swirling his tongue around the tip as he listened to the music of Yugi's pants, moans and cries of pleasure. He swallowed around the erection, making Yugi scream out again. He held Yugi's hips down, preventing him from bucking further into his mouth. He felt Yugi tense and pulled back, earning a soft whine of disappointment.

"Don't want this to be over before it began now do we?" He whispered, kissing Yugi gently before turning to the nightstand by the bed, hoping to find some lotion or something to make this easier for his virgin lover. He raised an eyebrow when he lifted out a tube of lubricant.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised, now should I?" He asked Yugi, who giggled and nodded. He poured the lube onto his fingers and then settled in between Yugi's legs. "This is going to be a little bit painful, but I want you to try and relax, alright?" Yugi nodded, love and trust shining in his eyes.

Atem stroked the skin around Yugi's entrance, feeling him shiver at the unfamiliar sensation. Carefully he pushed one finger inside. Yugi gasped slightly, but it didn't hurt, it just felt odd. Atem moved the finger in and out, adding another to stretch his Little One. Yugi mewled in faint complaint but didn't try to pull away or ask him to stop.

He stretched him as best he could and then angled his fingers, searching inside him. Yugi cried out in surprise and pleasure as powerful tingles of pleasure raced through his body as a result of Atem touching that spot deep inside him. Atem prodded against it a couple more times, delighting in the mewls of pleasure.

He pulled his fingers out and removed the rest of his clothes. He coated himself with lube, seeing Yugi watch him and his eyes go darker with lust. Atem positioned himself and looked deep into Yugi's eyes.

"We can still stop, if you're not sure." He murmured huskily.

"Make me yours." Yugi answered without hesitation. Atem nodded and slowly pushed inside of Yugi's body. Yugi instantly let out a whining mewl of pain and grabbed onto Atem's shoulders, digging his nails in. "Shh, aibou, it's alright, just hold onto me." Atem murmured, continuing to slowly push in while he captured Yugi's mouth in a bruising kiss.

Once Atem was all the way in he waited, panting, for Yugi to adjust. Yugi groaned, shutting his eyes tight, trying to ride out the pain. Finally it began to subside, leaving only the sensation of Atem filling him so completely. He rolled his hips a little, sighing at the lack of pain.

Atem took that as a positive sign and began to move his body in slow, gentle thrusts. Yugi moaned softly, mouth falling open as pleasure devastated his senses. "Atem, more...please!" He begged, wanting more. Atem smirked and complied, moving faster and rougher within Yugi, seeking out his prostate again.

Yugi screamed in pleasure as Atem kept hitting that spot inside him with every thrust, forcing him higher and higher until he finally snapped, releasing all over his and Atem's stomach. Atem grunted, the tightening muscles of Yugi's body marking his own release.

Quivering with the effort Atem rolled off of Yugi and enfolded him in his arms, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear. They both knew that there was still the end of the worlds to consider, but at this moment in time, it did not seem so important anymore.

* * *

Ottawa: I think that went over well.

Rye: Yes, yes it did! There people, Atem got some lovin'!

Atem: I GOT SEX!

Yugi: He's going to be bragging about this forever. Please review!


	25. Fate is cruel

Ottawa: And the insanity continues

Rye: And now for a random moment! *pulls out a clipboard and throws it at Ren*

Hao: …I'm not even going to ask

Yugi: Disclaimer and warnings apply!

* * *

"Why the hell did we retreat?" Yohmei demanded of Ottawa.

"I do not want deaths at this point in time, mortal. I have enough headaches as is." She replied, eyes flashing dangerously black for a moment.

"We let them make us look like fools by retreating with our tails between our legs." Mikihisa growled.

"Hao, would you please explain it to him?" Hao glared at her, interrupted in the middle of a tender make-out session with Yoh. When he saw that she was serious he shifted Yoh on his lap so that he could face his father and grandfather better. He pointed to a chess board with all the pieces in place on the table nearby.

"A battle is like chess. You have your pieces, and the other side has theirs." He said. "You both have a goal in mind and both must try and strategize on the fly when the opponent does something unexpected."

"Get to the point please." Yohmei growled.

"You do have ways of tricking your opponent into doing what you want them to do." Hao went on. "If the opponent is overeager, a retreat will embolden them, and give them cause to jump into you territory."

"You're getting them to bring the fight to us." Bakura guessed. Hao nodded.

"And so they can slaughter us in our own home." Mikihisa grumbled.

"It's Rye's home, you're all just guests here." Ottawa stated. "And we've got our own allies assembled around this house, we have our own forces that they don't know about."

"So we turn the tables on them." Kino said excitedly. "Wonderful planning!"

"It was all Hao and Atem, to tell you the truth. Like I said, not much for battle tactics." Ottawa said. "We've allowed them to find this place, or at least the aura around it. All we have to do is wait for them to take the bait and we're all set."

"And we'll take them down?" Marik asked. Ottawa closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were completely black, pupils, irises, whites, all glowed with a black light. It didn't sound possible, but there they were.

"This will be our last stand, the battle to determine the future." She whispered. She blinked and her blue-grey eyes returned. "Whatever you do, leave the little demi-goddess to me. I have to repay her for all the poor, crying souls that she has sent me."

Mikihisa and Yohmei fell silent then, not sure how to handle this.

"And what is so special about that Rye girl? She abandoned us!"

Luke stood up and slammed his fist into the table, startling everyone in the room. The man never let his temper flare that quickly before.

"Listen here you useless bag of bones! Rye didn't abandon us! She's buying us time! And you are wasting it by picking at us for every little detail! Get over your pigheadedness! You want Hao's head on a platter! Then FUCKING WAIT!" The room shook with the shouted command before Luke closed his eyes and calmed his temper, his ears and tail appeared and were currently twitching the air in anger.

"Lu, chill... all we need now is for your temper to cause the pillars to weaken even more..." Izzy soothed, still laying on the cot and reading a book.

"Oh, look at the lazy brat! You tell him to 'chill' and yet you are lazing about!"

"For your information douchebag, I'm still recovering... that fucking bitch, Minne got me pretty good in the side when I kept her from killing Lyserg."

"You-"

"Finish that sentence and I am telling Rye." Izzy cut Luke off before he could say more.

"Hn." He sulked. Really if the brat had more faith in his friends, one he wouldn't be kept separate from them and Luke would like him a bit, sure the kid was whiny and friggen green, but at least he could tolerate him a bit more.

Ottawa shook her head and looked up when Travis walked in, Kia and Aly with him and even some people no one's seen before.

"These are the Elders of the Fiend Tribe loyal to Rye... Dante's currently harassing Hades for Rye's pet." Travis said.

"Lady Death." Kia bowed her head and Ottawa did the same, smiling at the younger being.

"Kia. Aly why not go find a room to rest in? We'll be here for a while and you don't need to hear what these bakas have to say." Ottawa said and Aly nodded, she turned and wandered out the room with Pippin on her shoulder to keep her company. Suddenly two voids opened in the ceiling and Clover dropped out of one and Shade from the other.

"We got some Fire power!" Clover cheered, spinning in place before he ran over to Izzy and huggled him. "Mr. Cuddles!"

Shade rolled his eyes as he looked at Travis.

"Nightmares and other dream demons are at the ready..." He told him.

"Good... How's that potion Rye gave you working?"

"It'll wear off in while. Hopefully by then we'll be in battle and I can feed." Shade said, smiling seductively.

Ottawa nodded before she told the Hikaris, Kino and Keiko to leave the room so the Yamis and the others could start planning. Yoh, Ren, Jun and Clover were kicked out as well, protesting for moment before sighing. Clover told the group of Hikaris and co. to follow him. He walked the maze like halls before finding Aly standing before two black wooden doors. He smiled and pushed them open to show them the room.

"Welcome to the Cradle of Life..." He said as they stepped into nothing.

There was no floors, no walls, just endlessness. Colors, elements, raw materials that made up the universe floated all around them. Clover smiled before he got a brilliant idea.

"Since they want to be jerks and not include us in the plan. Let's make one of our own! Aly, dear, hit that or over there with this." Clover gave her a crossbow and pointed to a dark purple orb that seemed to just stand still.

She did as he asked and she fired. The massive release of magic shocked the whole 'room' and beyond. When everyone looked around to see what happened, they gasped to see that the endless nothing below them turned into images of the Divine realm and well, seeing Rye with her head on the chopping block wasn't something they wanted to see.

"Relax... These trials take ages... especially if Rye's purposely annoying the daylights out of them... See, there's my granddaddy! Shenron! He's one of the few gods who knows Rye wouldn't steal something she risked her life to get. She knows how dangerous it is and even as a joke she wouldn't put the realms into danger like this."

"So why do they think she did it?"

"Because only Rye and Anubis himself have access to the Eye... Anubis wouldn't touch it even if you made him the ultimate God of Gods. The Eye is too dangerous and unstable. Rye frequently goes to check on it and make sure that nothing has disturbed it or anyone didn't foolishly touch it... If anyone were to pay any attention to Rye, they'd see that she wouldn't stupidly steal it knowing that moving it without sealing its powers could cause a massive blackhole that would eat the Universe and then itself. That would cause a chain reaction and it would blow up and there would be nothing once more."

"That's scary..." Yugi said.

"Yeah it is... I just hope they realize that soon because killing Rye would be the biggest mistake ever... she and Ottawa are the only ones powerful enough, together, to stop the black hole from forming and reverse all this damage..."

"Then we better hope that they realize it soon... That Odin guy looks like he wants to get rid of her for more than just the Eye."

"Well... see the scar on his face?"

"Yes. What of it?" Ren asked.

"Rye ripped his eye out and fed it to her fiends when he tried to force her into mortal form and wed her so her powers and immortality would combine with his." Ottawa's voice scared them as she walked in, the others behind her. "So what are you planning Clover? Seeing as you are the brains in this group."

"See this room?" Clover asked the mortals.

"What of it?" Yohmei snarled.

"..." Clover's smile fell into a line and he closed his baby blue eyes. "There is no need to be so rude."

"I am sick of this nonsense! This woman wants the enemy to be on top of us before we attempt to make the first strike and that other woman has left us high and dry! Now you are spouting nonsense-"

"RYE!" Luke's voice echoed and they all looked down to see Odin bring his Axe down on Rye's neck...

* * *

Ottawa: That is a bitch place to end it.

Rye: FTW!

Dante: I had to! I just had too!

Ottawa: ... I hate you people sometimes.

Clover: So mean, Danny!

Dante: Bite me... Reviews please!


	26. Preparing a last stand

Rye: We should make Jeanne's death quick.

Ottawa: What fun would that be?

Rye: Your right... maybe we should have Bakura and Marik sing her to death.

Atem: *rubbing his temples* They seem determined to torture us. Disclaimer and warnings still apply.

* * *

Clover and Shade threw up two powerful shields just as Luke's powers burst from his body in a brilliant display of raw power. The raw materials that made up the universe reacted to the spark and ionization forming random objects, solids turning to liquids and liquids turning to solids. Everyone who was still doubting the strangers' godliness now had nothing further to deny as Luke's body glowed with a heavenly light. Dante and Izzy both whined mournfully before someone began petting their heads in that spot Rye always managed to find that got them to pant in near ecstasy.

"Now, now. What's with all the fuss?"

Dante yelped and sprung forward only to comically smash into the shield and slowly slide down it. Izzy screamed and jumped into Clovers arms as Clover jumped into Shade's who fell flat on his ass in shock. Atem and Hao nearly got whiplash from how fast they turned to see who spoke and Ottawa was trying, and failing, to hold her laughter in.

"RYE!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Rye grinned as she stood before them, though her hair was red this time, but the bright green eyes glowed sagely as she looked at them. "Told Odin to swing fast... looks like he missed... sorry this is just a projection. I'm still in the Divine Realm. Lu-Lu!"

Luke spun and glared at the projection of Rye before calming down and sighing.

"You are so careless."

"I'm Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay older than you. I know what I'm doing! You people just have to trust me. Dante, get your clans together and want you all to take all night, dark and demon shamans with you. Use the tunnels and the caves to set up surprise attacks. Shade, you and the nightmares are going to be my air aids, take only the older Furies with you."

"Fury?" Seto asked.

"Succubus, Incubus... they are born from the Furies, so I call them Furies instead of Succubi and Incubi." Rye summed as she looked at Ottawa.

"Did you ever get in contact with your pack and if so did you brew enough Wolf potions?"

"Do I look stupid?" Ottawa asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Of course I did!"

"Just checking." Rye said mildly. "This projection won't last much longer, but good luck to you all."

"Rye, when you finally do decide to show up, the little girl is mine, understand?" Rye looked at her a moment and then nodded curtly before her image faded away, along with the scene from the Divine Realms.

"You heard her, let's get things set up!" Luke bellowed, galvanizing the frozen inhabitants into action.

"What's a Wolf Potion?" Yoh asked Ottawa as he and the other shamans followed her into the library.

"It's a potion for werewolves that allows them to change without the full moon without suffering any ill effects." Ottawa explained.

"What kind of ill effects?" Ren asked.

"You can get stuck in wolf form or halfway between forms, or go berserk, there's a lot of things that can happen." Ottawa replied.

"I seem to recall Rye turning wolf though to combat Dante in fiend form." Seto commented.

"You should know well by now that Rye plays by her own rules, boundaries are nothing to her." Ottawa replied.

"And what about you? You are a god as well." Yohmei growled. Ottawa favoured him a disdainful look.

"My powers are bound in mortal form because of the sheer enormity of them." She said. "No mortal, god-born or not, can handle that kind of power."

"Funny how a goddess who claims to have been around since the beginning of time is born as a mortal way after time began." Yohmei muttered sarcastically. Kino whacked him on the head with her walking stick.

"You idiot, she can be anywhen she wants in time, so when she was born doesn't matter much, does it?" She growled.

"You think of time as a straight line far too much, it is not so, time is all jumbled together, the past, present and future all the same, but you as mortals cannot perceive it that way." Ottawa sighed, sitting down in a chair in the library. "Bakura."

"Yes?" Bakura replied in a disgruntled tone. He had been making out with Ryou. "You have the worst timing, you know that?" He got an impish smile in return and growled at her.

"I have a special task for you, King of Thieves." Ottawa said. Bakura perked up with interest. "Our enemies will probably not want to risk the Eye of Anubis in battle, and will likely leave it in their fortress. I want you to go in and steal it."

"Ahh, a task worthy of my talents." Bakura grinned, popping his knuckles.

"There will be traps and guards." Ottawa warned. "If you succeed you will truly be worthy of the title of King of Thieves." He licked his lips, eager for the mission that he'd been given. "You will leave when I tell you it's time, not a moment sooner, understood?"

"Aye-aye, Lady Death!" Bakura saluted her, somehow managing to mock her and show respect at the same time. She smiled and flicked his forehead.

"So, what do we do now?" Horohoro asked.

"We wait, as we have been doing." Ottawa replied. "Our allies will inform me when the enemy has crossed our borders, and then it will begin."

"So we're just to sit and wait, while they destroy the planet?" Mikihisa grumbled. Ottawa turned towards him and her form flickered for an instant, becoming the cloaked and hooded figure of Death Herself for merely a breath, but enough to make him nervous.

"They want to get rid of us first, they want to eliminate the threats." Her eyes rested on Hao. "And they want to serve 'justice' to a certain someone."

The hours ticked by, unbearably slow, as they waited for the call to battle to arrive. Some paced the floor, the couples sat with each other, cuddling and making out, fearing that these would be the last moments they would have together. Only the gods seemed unconcerned.

"Is there any hope at all for us?" Yugi asked quietly after a long, painful period of silence. Ottawa looked up from her book in surprise.

"Of course there's hope, there's always hope so long as you keep standing strong." She said. Yohmei snorted derisively. "Something to say, mortal?"

"Telling us that there is hope when it is all lost does nothing, child." He sneered. Her eyes narrowed angrily and her form flickered again, staying in god-form for a good minute this time.

"Hope is always present, so long as we fight. That is the way it has always been. If we lose hope, then we will die." She promised. "You're attitude belittles those of us that go to fight not for ourselves, but for the people of the world." She pointed a finger at him that wavered between her natural light-tan and a bone white. "You are here because you fear for your own life, no one else's. If we did not need everyone we could, I would have sent you away."

"You dare-"

"I am as old as Time itself, yes, I do dare." She interrupted him, her face twisting in anger. "You humans are so ugly sometimes." But then her face softened. "And yet you're so beautiful at the same time."

Hao thought about those words. Ugly, but beautiful; could human beings really be both at the same time, or was that just a fantasy. He thought about the world, thought not only about the destruction, but also the creation, and the hands that lent a hand when disaster fell. He thought about arsonists setting fires, but also the volunteer firefighters who risked their lives to put them out. He thought of abused children, and of the social workers that endured heartache each time a new one appeared.

"Yes." He whispered in Yoh's ear. "They are ugly, but they are beautiful, and I want to make that beauty shine."

Yoh turned and kissed him lightly, glad that Hao finally understood. A knock came at the front door and a large, copper-feathered griffin pushed his head inside, bowing to Ottawa.

"My lady, they have come upon the outer reaches of our forests."

* * *

Ottawa: Awww, a moment of fluffiness, how cute!

Rye: Hao? Being cute? since when!

Hao: Hey, I can be cute, I just prefer to be sexy!

Yoh: Review please!


	27. The real theif

Ottawa: DEATH!

Hao: Shhhh!

Ottawa: What now?

Yoh: Rye's sleeping... *pointing to Rye*

Rye: *rolls over and sighs in her sleep*

Yugi: *whispers* The same disclaimer and warnings apply...

* * *

"And so it begins." Ottawa said, calmly standing up. "Dante, get into the tunnels with your people. Pick off as many as you can in rapid attacks, try to keep casualties to a minimum, I don't need my attention divided." Dante saluted and ran off. "Now, my commanders, your orders for the rest of us?"

"Which direction are they coming from?" Atem asked.

"The north." The griffin answered.

"Set up aerial squads about a kilometre out from this house." Hao ordered. "Set up the main front lines about half a kilometre away."

"Keep reserves in the forests to each side so that we can come at them from all sides at once." Atem added.

"That would be a job for my guys." Ottawa mused. She stepped into the doorway and let out a primal howl. She addressed the multitude of wolves that came at her bidding, explaining what she wanted them to do. With a chorus of howls they were off into the night once again. "Now, shall we get to positions?"

In mere minutes they were all assembled in the clearing that surrounded the house, created by careful manipulation of the area's properties, as the whole forest was simply a projection of Rye's creation, so they could change it however they wished. Forest before them, and forest at their backs, hiding the house from view and intermixed in the warriors were Supers, demons, elves, Fae, werewolves and all manner of beings, all striving to save their worlds.

'**They come close now.'**

"How can you tell?" Yohmei hissed. He turned to glare at Ottawa, but found in her place the black figure of Death Herself. The hooded head turned to him and though he couldn't see the face within, he could sense her smirking and he recoiled in fear from the fierceness radiating off her.

'**The little girl's presence distorts reality, allows me to use my god-form while still mortal.' **Death explained.

"So, by becoming a god, she has brought Death upon her." Yoh said. A soft chuckle wafted out of the darkness of the hood.

'**Yes... Ahh, the delicious irony. We gods do so love it.' **Death laughed again, quietly. **'Remember, the little demi-goddess is mine.'**

No sooner had those words been spoken when the enemy crashed through the trees, and with a chorus of roars, met the defenders head-on. A clash of weapons was heard and the battle for the fate of the universes began in earnest.

Death hovered slightly over it, looking for Her quarry. She spotted the Iron Maiden also hovering slightly, stalking Hao of course. She teleported over and placed her scythe between the demi-goddess and her quarry.

'**Hello again, little demi-goddess.' **She taunted. Jeanne turned to her, eyes blazing with fury that her prize had been taken away from her. **'I believe I will be your opponent.'**

"Get out of my way, false god!" Jeanne yelled.

'**The only false one here... is you.' **Death whispered, pointing a bone white finger at Jeanne. **'Godhood is earned, not bought with dark rituals and stolen spells.'**

"I am more deserving to be a god, I am pure! I will make the world pure!" Jeanne cried, slashing at the cloaked figure.

'**Pure? You are a murderer, who tortures her innocent victims before allowing them to flee to my comforting embrace.' **Death replied, dodging her blows with ease. **'Oh how they cry, my poor broken children. I hear them still, hear them always, and they cry for justice.'**

"I am justice!"

'**Your so-called justice is self-serving, which is to say, no justice. Do you enjoy the screams, little demi-goddess, does it make you happy to see men die because of you, agent of Chaos?'**

Jeanne screamed in fury as she lunged at Death, trying to kill her as below them, Hao dodged Marco, Lucky, Venstar and Cebin. The four had him cornered, Hao saw no way out and was about to try out his new sword when suddenly thunder crashed over head and began hitting random spots around the battle field, one of those spots happened to be where Hao was standing. But the thunder didn't hurt him. In fact it felt like a butterfly's kiss as the X-laws screamed in agony.

"Hao!"

"Ren?" Hao asked as he turned to see who grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out of the bolt.

"Yea... Cool potion huh? Thank Isaac later."

"Izzy's crazy... how did he know it wouldn't hurt us?"

Ren shrugged and pulled him along...

Seto stood calmly beside Atem as they watched their army, a gift from Clover, raced into battle, strictly severing tendons and nerves, only killing when they had absolutely no other choice. Marik and Malik were blowing people up left and right, cutting down anyone who got too close to Yugi who wasn't that far from them; his shield standing tall and healing those retreating and seeking treatment.

"So far so good... Seto shouldn't you be down there to help your Pup?"

"He's fine... see?"

They saw Joey bring his scimitars down on two of Gozaburo's men, cutting off their arms and stabbing them in the legs so they couldn't escape and would be in too much pain too attack him again. Atem nodded and looked to where some of their men were having trouble. He grabbed a blue bottle, snapping the top he threw it at the group and a beam of light shot down, healing their party as the enemy gasped at the newly healed warriors and tried to retreat.

"Get down there... Something's not right... we're missing some of them..."

Seto nodded and took off, his trench coat flapping in the air as he glided down and smirked devilishly as he let his shadow magic engulf the fools who dared to attack him, torturing them in the shadow realm, but not killing them. He found Yoh and sent out three spikes of shadows at a mech that Gozaburo made and pierced it through before ripping it apart.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea... thanks for the cover... Celestial Slash!" He sent out a way of shamanic power at a wave of mech warriors and cut them down to size before he turned back to Seto. "What are those things?"

"Mech Knights... that bastard combined magic with science..." He ground examining the mech he destroyed and gasped. "Shit... DON'T DESTROY THE MECH WARRIORS! DON'T DESTORY THEM!"

Yoh looked panicked. What was wrong? What happened!

"Shit... where's- HAO! FIND OTTAWA! I THINK WE JUST FUCKED UP REAL BAD!"

Hao nodded and doubled back, Ren and Ryou covering him. The hikari was cutting through the ranks, disabling them faster than Ren and Hao thought the submissive boy could do. Maybe being a bandit's 'woman' had its advantages. They got back to where they had last seen Death and cursed when Jeanne fired at them, but a shield shot over them and they looked to see Kia there, her claymore embedded in the ground as a figure lay behind her.

They dashed over to her and under her shield as Jeanne rained blow after blow after blow on it trying to break it. Kia growled as she held the shield steady. Aly was standing over the figure, but not touching it.

"Kia?"

"Lady Death... she's weakened..."

"Seto said that we might have caused that... it had to do with the mechs..."

**"... those souls... you're killing them again..."** Death wheezed, sounding faint and raspy, a boney white hand clutching at the hood tightly. **"They... they brought back souls to run the Mech Knights... they are crying out as each one falls..."**

"But we can't leave them be! They are killing us!"

**"I know..."** She rasped, staggering to her feet, no one moved to help her since touching her would only kill them instead. Hao looked worried.

"Is there anything we can do?"

**"... Rye... We need her... now..."**

"But how!" Ryou asked.

Hao bit his lip trying to think. What could they do... They all jumped when Luke was slammed into the ground, Tea landing on his chest with a spear stabbing him in the heart. She looked at them with a crazed smile as she laughed.

"Hello... did you miss me?"

"Kill the bitch!" Marik yelled and Death nodded, this soul shouldn't be here.

Tea yanked her spear out of Luke and vanished before they could attack her. Cursing, Hao sent Ryou and Marik to gather up a few people to protect Yugi. That bitch would go after him the first chance she had. Looking down at Luke, Hao growled, they needed him-

"Fuck... that hurt..." Luke moaned sitting up and coughing up blood.

**"4."** Death said.

"Damn... Hey Hag! KILL ME!"

Death twitched, but didn't move.

"... You wanna know who stole you manga? I did that! even sold a few online!" He said. "Gotta love Ebay!"

Death growled. Hao paled and tried to stop him before she cut his head off, "Luke... that's not-"

"Ohh yea! I ate you cookies and even left that brownie in the toilet for you!"

Again Hao tried to stop him, "Seriously-"

Death raised her fist and slammed it hard into Luke's face.

"**Zero."** she growled.

Suddenly everything froze when the heavens ripped wide open and the council of gods appeared. Rye as still bound to the block and Odin was furious at the summons.

"WHO SUMMONS THE MIGHTY ODIN!"

"RYE DIDN'T STEAL THE EYE OF ANUBIS! FATHER PLEASE! WHY WOULD SHE STEAL SOMETHING SHE HELPED YOU CREATE! SHE IS THE DRIFTER WHAT USE IS THE EYE TO HER IF SHE CAN BEND THE VERY FABRIC OF THE UNIVERSE AT HER WILL AS MUCH THE SAME AS OTTAWA!" Leo asked appearing over his corpse in full god form.

His hair was long and tipped with a diamond and gold spear tip, the color no longer black but a cool gunmetal grey with patches of dark grey here and there. His eyes were golden now and his skin was a rich caramel bronze. He stood taller than Seto and was dressed in a shenti, golden necklace and bracelets, around his head was a golden crown with the Sennen Eye. The sudden appearance of his god form gave the Sennen items more power and even morphed them. The Sennen Rod was now a spear as the Anhk was now a medium staff. Monsters, from the Duel Monsters Game, began appearing to drive back the Jeanne and her army.

"Lies! He doesn't want the woman to die!"

**"You are fools to think Rye would honestly steal an item she didn't need nor care to use? Think about it! She's the Drifter! The Father of the realms as I am the Mother! We do not need trinkets! We have no need for such things!" **Death snapped, standing up with help from Leo.

"Well too late! I've slain-"

"For goodness sake! Shut up, Odi! Devils in hell, a goddess can't get any beauty sleep around here..." Rye growled standing up, the chains dissolving as she sighed. "The one who stole the Eye is that brat there."

* * *

Rye: *Eyes snap open and begins grumbling darkly* jeez don't let a woman sleep you assholes...

Travis: EEK! IT'S AWAKE!

Ottawa: I'd start running if I were you!

Hao: Review! *runs away from Rye* RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!


	28. Battle of Ages

Ottawa: So close you can almost taste it!

Rye: Hmmm freshly made chaos is so yummy!

Ren: What are you two on?

Yoh: Ren, it's better not to ask. Warnings and disclaimers still apply.

* * *

Every one of the gods turned to see her pointing at Gozaburo. The man growled and backed away.

"Goddess Jeanne! Kill those false gods now!"

Jeanne gladly obeyed and fired at them. Travis appeared before them and deflected the attack. He snorted. There was no way in hell that bitch as going to hurt his little sis.

"Enough of this foolishness... She stole the eye? How?"

"Later. This mortal war needs to end and to do so I need to be in mortal form so please do so or fight for me." Rye sighed rubbing her throbbing temples as Odin looked to protest again.

Anubis nodded and clapped his hands. A flash of light struck Ottawa, Leo and Rye and when it faded all three were in mortal form and the gods vanished. Hao gasped when suddenly all three gods stood before him and he couldn't help it he hugged Rye and Ottawa before pulling back and throwing up a wall of fire as Rye pulled out her whip and swung it high of her head slowly at first. Slowly getting faster and faster.

"Rye! When did you get back!"

"Don't talk... FIGHT!" She ordered as their aerial attacks came in. Nightmares and Furies all diving in and ripping the mechs to pieces, stealing their souls and sealing them in jars before diving in again and again.

The wolves and fiends were still laying in wait, waiting for the signal from their respective leader.

"Here..." Luke said handing Rye a black potion as she smiled and held onto it. "I figured you want to use it."

"Why did you go into mortal form?" Hao demanded, glaring at Ottawa. "You can't defeat Jeanne in it."

"No, but I can let people die without being affected, now watch and learn little boy!" She cried as Rye smashed the vial on the ground.

Thick ominous black clouds rolled in, shrouding the entire field in pitch black darkness as a large full moon shone brightly above, bleeding red. A chorus of bloodcurdling, bloodthirsty howls rent the air then as the thick clouds covered the sky, obliterating everything again and plunging everyone into the deepest of nights.

"Kill the Gammas and Omegas, leave their betas and alphas for us to deal with." Rye purred in the darkness.

There was silence, only the shifting of the wind and then the screams started; along with snarls and growls and the sound of ripping flesh and breaking bone. The humans clung to one another in the darkness, afraid despite knowing that the wolves and fiends were on their side. Several screamed when they felt warm blood splash over them as inhuman screams of pain and agony filled the air.

Hao held Yoh close as they saw two glowing marks in the distance. They figured it was Dante and Izzy seeing as they were the only fiends that bore those marks. Atem gasped as did the other shadow users. They could barely make out the scene, but still could see what was happening. A cold shiver poured down their backs as their army shivered behind their shields, not sure if the noise was good or bad.

And then suddenly it was all silent again, the clouds of darkness bled away way allowing light to slowly return as the wolves and fiends edged away, back into the forest; full and sated, but aching for more. The battlefield was nothing more than a devastated landscape of torn and bloody bodies. Only a few were still standing, those the most powerful. The X-Laws, some of their other followers, Gozaburo, Anna, and even Tea were still standing.

"I get to kill at least one bitch." Rye whispered to Ottawa.

"Of course. I only want Jeanne." Ottawa whispered back. "You're going to have to let her hurt me to let my god-form back out, ok?"

"Fine, but make sure you pay her back twice as much." Ottawa grinned and nodded.

The X-Laws seemed a little worse for the wear, Venstar had his left arm hanging by a couple tatters of skin, and Minne's face had been gauged open, one eye socket empty and oozing.

"Looks like you've lost a couple of your men." Hao taunted, grinning when the X-Laws glared at him. He looked at the other shamans and the humans who had become his companions in such a short time. "Shall we finish this?"

Their warriors, though tired and bloody, leapt back into battle with an eager roar, each of them wanting this to be done, and the worlds to be at peace again. Silva led a team of Rye's Alchemists towards the heart of the field where they began drawing a huge transmutation circle while Silva and a few other Patch warriors defended them from the seemingly endless army of Mech Knights.

Joey was pressed back to back with Tristan and Duke, the three attacking and shifting as one, protecting each other's backs and killing off anyone the potion Rye used missed. Marik and Malik got to work dragging the injured off the field and towards the forest, the wolves and fiends taking them to the camps they set up as healing docks to treat them while the others were still fighting. The backup army laid in waiting, wanting their turn at the bastards that ruined their homes and forced them out of hiding.

Ryou had gone missing some time ago during the massive blood bath as did Joco and Ryu, but no one was paying any attention to that seeing as they were divided and trying to take down the last of Jeanne's army. Many fled the field, taking the injured and their fallen with them as the weaker humans formed ranks near the forest edge, preparing for a charge when given the command.

Seto nodded to Atem before he took off past his puppy, who smiled at him and wished him luck with his fight. He, of course, was heading straight for his stepfather, meaning to pay the man back for all the abuse in his childhood. Gozaburo turned and blocked Seto's strike with the he was wielding a large sword; it wasn't quite a claymore, but pretty close. Seto had his Rod-turned-spear, and could wield it as well as any sword.

"I shouldn't have been surprised that you were behind this." Seto hissed. "You were always greedy for power."

"And you were always a snivelling little weakling." Gozaburo sneered. "I see things haven't changed." He said, pushing Seto back, getting cockier each second.

He swung in wide deadly arches, using the sword as if it were nothing more than a small stick. Seto dodged the blows and smacked the deadly blade away when it got to close, sometimes using his shadow magic to protect him when he couldn't block or evade in time. He grunted as Gozaburo slammed a heavy blow onto the shaft of is spear, forcing him to his knees, his arms shaking under the terrible weight. The older Kaiba laughed cruelly, putting more force onto his adopted son, enjoying the young man's suffering as he tried to keep the blade from crushing down into him and cutting him clean through.

But what Gozaburo didn't realize was that Seto was waiting for him to get cocky enough to drop his guard, which he foolishly did at that very moment. Seto suddenly countered with a shove, knocking the blade up and into the air as his shadows knocked the man back. Gozaburo growled and tried to run, but a sudden slash of the wing like blades of the Sennen Staff, that bit deep into his hamstrings, brought him to his knees with an agonized scream. Seto smirked as he kicked the man down and pinned him there with his shadows, pointing the sharp tip of his staff at his adopted father's throat.

"I have changed." He growled. "And the only reason I haven't kill you yet is because you need to stand trial for what you've done. And there is no way that you will be able to weasel your way out of this one. Your fate is sealed."

Meanwhile, across the battle scarred field, Yugi and Atem found themselves battling Tea along with some of the X-Laws. Tea, of course, was the biggest problem. She whirled around them, looking for some way to get past Atem and kill Yugi while the X-Laws had them both distracted. Yugi gasped when one of the angels hit his shield, making it flicker for a second before Atem sent out a wave of black fire at it and drove it off, turning fast as he blocked Yugi's back from Tea's attempt on killing his lover.

"We can't keep this up much longer, Atem!" Yugi panted, struggling to keep his shield up and any wounds that they managed to inflict on Atem healed. "I'm getting really tired..."

"I know." Atem murmured in reply. He repelled yet another attack aimed at them, glaring as he gasped for air. He was getting tired as well. Neither of them was going to last much longer and everyone else was preoccupied, or so they thought...

Yugi dropped the shield long enough to fire light arrows at the X-laws as Atem batted Tea away, cursing when she vanished on them. Yugi was in the middle of firing another storm of light arrows when suddenly the X-Laws were able to separate Atem from him.

"Yugi!" Atem cried, seeing Tea appear once more and going straight for his lover.

He struggled desperately, slashing wildly at his attackers, in a vain attempt to get to his lover in time, but it was too late. Yugi turned when he heard Atem call him and gasped, Tea was mere feet away her blades inches from his heart. He couldn't create another shield in time she was going to kill him. He brought his arms up in a desperate act to shield himself as Tea laughed.

"Bye-bye!" She cackled as her blade was about to pierce his tender flesh.

And then all the sudden an earsplitting, bloodcurdling scream rented the air and a blur of red hair slammed to the ground in front of Yugi, blocking Tea's killing blow and driving the mad girl back.

"Hello, Tea..." Rye crooned, "I believe it's time that we settle this once and for all, ne? Let's play a game. Winner gets to live; loser has to face the rest of infinity in the Deepest most darkest pit in the Null space."

"Bring it, whore!" Tea hissed back.

Tea began attacking Rye, managing to cut the girl in several places as she dodged all the fatal attacks. Tea gasped when Rye suddenly whipped her hand out, her blood forming diamond claws and tearing into her flesh, but nothing hurt. She smirked. The new body Anna gave her did wonders. She smirked as she jumped into the air and began spinning as she flew at Rye like a drill. Rye shoved Yugi clear and braced for the attack, but it never came seeing as Atem managed to get the X-laws to back off long enough to throw up a darkness shield and Faust, who had risen a massive army of skeletons crushed Tea into the ground.

"Faust!"

"Here... I figured you could use these." he said softly, handing her a couple of Healing potions.

She smiled and picked out the strongest one she had in her hand and threw it up into the air. It burst and beams of light rained down healing her and everyone in the area that was on her team. Faust nodded and jumped when Tea ripped through his army, Franky howled and Rye snapped her fingers, Dante and Izzy in full fiend mode pounced on Tea with Franky as she backed away. Ripping a void in the air she reached in, cursing when she couldn't find what she needed. Tea stabbed the fiends and they yelped in pain as Franky let out a sharp yelp, a knife in his stomach as Faust glare and cursed in German.

"Back off... She's mine..." Rye said as Tea pulled out a new knife and charged her. Faust nodded and ran off to give the others some healing potions as well. He didn't want to be in Rye's way when she finally killed the bitch.

Rye pulled her arm out and with it was a long white whip made from the strongest Angel steel and the spine of a very ancient dragon. She swung the whip once, snapping it as a thunderous clap echoed and the ground was ripped to open into an endless pit. Tea snorted, not impressed and attacked. Rye dodged and began to laugh insanely as Tea went from enraged to terrified as she realized that Rye was only toying with her, and a far better fighter than her. Rye grinned a particularly nasty imp like grin an instant before she circled the whip once over her head, cleanly dicing up Tea's body.

"...And that children, is how you kill a bitch." She told Yugi as grabbed Tea's head and shoved it into a stake and holding it as Atem fought off the X-Laws, successfully killing them.

Anna and Marco were attacking Yoh and Hao. Mostly Hao, because that was the person they both wanted dead the most; Marco, because he was Marco, and Anna because she wanted Yoh and Hao was hard-pressed to keep both of them away, even with Yoh helping him out.

"Come off it Anna, Yoh will never love you, and that potion won't work again now that he's broken its control once." Hao said, hoping to taunt her into making a mistake.

"I can and I will make him love me."

"Ha! Fat chance bitch!" Yoh yelled, blocking the swipe she'd aimed at Hao's head. Anna stared at him and her mouth dropped open in surprise. "Yeah, I said it. You're a bitch who wouldn't care if I nearly dropped dead in training, so long as I got strong enough to win the tournament. Why the hell would I want someone who didn't care one bit about me?"

"You are addled, you will come back to me. I can do so much more for you." Anna hissed, though she was beginning to falter.

"Like what, sex?" Yoh laughed. "Guess what, Hao already took my virginity, and I doubt you could ever be as good as him." This final taunt was too much and Anna turned on Yoh with a scream. Hao immediately took advantage and ran her through the heart before turning back to Marco.

"Your turn." He said, grinning nastily.

"I will never fall to you demon." Marco yelled, attacking Hao again.

"Who's the bigger demon? The one who tried, and failed to destroy humanity, and has since turned over his life, or the one who follows his so-called justice, and endeavours to destroy everything in all the universes?" Hao demanded.

"We will cleanse these worlds of all this filth!" Marco cried, looking around in disgust at the various Supers, fiends, humans and other creatures aiding the fight.

"They are beautiful." Hao protested. "And they fight for those that they love. Who do you fight for now? A false goddess and her twisted fantasies!"

Marco yelled and charged at Hao, who side-stepped him easily and plunging his stone sword into Marco's back while simultaneously setting him ablaze. Marco screamed once, and then he was nothing but ash.

Another, furious scream echoed the dead man and Hao had to leap away to avoid the Iron Maiden's fury at having her last lackey dead. Jeanne charged this time at Yoh, hoping to hurt the one person that Hao loved most. Hao ran, but he knew he wouldn't get there in time. A dark blur rushed past him and pushed Yoh away as Jeanne's axe hand came down.

Darkness exploded up, and Death Herself stood tall once again while her body bled on the ground. She tapped Her scythe against Jeanne's axe-hand.

"**It is time to finish this, false goddess.'**

* * *

Hao: You guys are determined to draw this out as long as possible, aren't you?

Ottawa: Whatever would give you that idea?

Rye: Hao are you feeling alright? Do I need to call the Happy Farm? *snickering as Hao attempts to murder her*

Yugi: Review please and thank you!


	29. Finale

Rye: Holy shit!

Ottawa: Huh? *looks up from book*

Hao: What's wrong with Rye?

Ottawa: *shrugs* the usual I suppose

Rye: Hao, by now you should know there are several things wrong with me and Ottawa. Anyway... I THINK THIS THE END!

Hao: WHAT!

Ottawa: Yeah, go figure!

Rye: Who knows... we might do another Co-op... depends on how bored we are I guess. Same Disclamer and Warnings folks...

* * *

Jeanne glared up into the darkness of the hood. "How dare you call me false yet again!" She shrieked.

'**It is over, little demi-goddess.' **Death said in a surprisingly gentle tone. **'Your army has fallen, and the Eye stolen back.' **She smiled down as Bakura came traipsing up, looking a little roughed up, but smug as hell.

"I have no need of either, I am now a goddess, and all of you weak gods will fall." Thunder growled ominously at her words.

"Ooh, I don't think Thor liked that." Rye giggled as she looked up at the few gods who were still watching, and they looked pissed as well. "Allow Lady Death her moment, gods and goddesses, this little bitch has sent her many broken and crying souls. It's only fair she get to be the one to repay her for that."

"Of course." Odin replied. "And then her soul shall be judged, along with her co-conspirators." He glared at Gozaburo. "I will find particular delight in choosing an eternal punishment for the audacity of stealing the Eye." Rye bowed slightly to him, and then turned back to the battle raging above them between the white-clad figure of the Iron Maiden, and the black-cloaked figure of Death.

"Strange isn't it, that the darkness wears light and the light wears darkness." Hao commented.

"Dark is not necessarily evil. In the case of Death, it is the darkness that steals over, gently taking a man away. It is a good darkness, a comfortable one and it bears souls to the light." Travis replied.

'**You can end this, little demi-goddess, and the pain you will suffer will be less if you give yourself up.' **Death said as she easily dodged Jeanne's wild swipes.

"I am perfection, I am justice and I have nothing to be punished for." Jeanne screamed.

'**You tried to destroy what the gods have made and nurtured for eons, including themselves, such hubris must be punished, Jeanne.' **Death replied. **'Your soul is closed to the needs of others, you see only what you want. Selfish, cruel, sadistic. You enjoy the screams of your victims as they die at your hands, no matter if they are innocent or not.'**

"Silence!"

'**You have a chance to.. oh what do you like to say to your victims? Ah, yes, repent your sins.' **Death hissed, enjoying watching Jeanne getting more and more frantic.

"I have no sins!" Jeanne shouted.

'**Deluded little girl.' **Death's tone was condescending. **'Made immortal by false means, and not by earning it. You are false, little demi-goddess, and you will die by my hand.'**

"Show your face!" Jeanne demanded, eyes rolling madly. "I want to see your face when I destroy you!" That prompted a dark chuckle from within the hood.

'**As you wish.' **Death reached up with one hand and pulled the hood off.

"Whoa." Yoh whispered in surprise. Whatever anyone was expecting, they weren't expecting this. It was clearly still Ottawa's face, but completely bone white with black lips. Her ears were pointed and her hair, a fluffy, wild, short mess around her head, was completely white as well. Her eyes were completely black, and they seemed to burn as they looked at Jeanne.

'**Let's end this.' **She murmured. Jeanne came at her with a bloodcurdling shriek, but Death merely snorted, muttered something like 'lousy form' and sidestepped her before spinning her scythe around and ripping through Jeanne's back. Jeanne had time for one pained, surprised gasp before her body slackened in death. Death caught the soul as it fled her body, and cradled it gently in her palms.

Those that had been left standing dropped their weapons, the remaining mech knights were taken down by the fiends under Rye's command as Bakura handed Rye the Eye of Anubis. Everyone was a bit worse for wear, but glad the fighting was finally over. Death floated over them still as the Furies and nightmares flew about gathering the souls into jars as the gods floated down and stood before the brave warriors. Odin snorted as he looked at the small will-o-wisp in Death's hands.

"Such a puny thing nearly caused us to destroy ourselves?'

"It takes only a single grain of sand to tip the balance, Odin." Rye said.

"Hey, Lady Nubia!" called a few fiends holding Gozaburo tightly as the man struggled vainly in their arm. "What are we to do with him?"

"That is for Death and I to decide... now then if we can please get back to the problem at ha-?"

"RYE!" Everyone screamed.

Gozaburo had ripped free of the fiends, grabbing the knife he had Anna prepare and was going to stab Rye with it when it pierced Luke's chest. The darkness flickered for a second before shattering the pillars that were the last leg of the worlds collapsed and everyone screamed as they couldn't tell what was happening and then nothing...

* * *

_**Cradle of Life**_

_**"Well that was fucking fail..."**_

_**"Don't be like that."**_

_**"Why the hell not? The bastard just cost use eons of work!"**_

_**"God in hell... feel free to kill him."**_

_**"Not worth the effort... So what if he fucked up our work. There was no way to reverse it anyway! We can start again and this time shit will be fine!"**_

_**"Yes. After all when the worlds collapsed that allowed us to revert back to normal and now not only do we fix our mistakes, we'll fix those that should have never taken place and lead to that event. After all this is the seventh time we did this?"**_

_**"Actually, it's the 38th, but who's counting?"**_

_**"Obviously you."**_

_**"SHUT UP VISSY!"**_

* * *

_Divine Realm_

_"For your crimes against this council how do you plead?" Hermes asked._

_"Not guilty." were the chorus answer._

_"... Then read the sentences." Anubis said._

_"For theft of an ancient item: Death by beheading."_

_"For heresy and blasphemy: Death by fire."_

_"For murdering millions under false gods: Death by eternity in hell."_

_"For framing a god/goddess: Death by Death."_

_"You are making a mistake! I am a god! I am all powerful! You cannot do this to me!"_

_"Will someone please shut the bitch up before I do something drastic..."_

_"Like what? Dressing in drag and doing the hula?"_

_"... LU-WOW!"_

* * *

Epilogue

"... what harm ever came from reading a book?"

"Americans..."

"Will you two stop quoting The Mummy already!"

"... Pinned Ya!"

"Damn it now they're quoting Lion King!"

"Shut up, Hao. It's your fault."

"What are you going to do about Egyptian?"

"Shut up all of you..."

"What's wrong Rye?"

"I think we messed up..."

"Why?"

"HAO!"

"ATEM!"

Everyone jumped from where they were gathered in Rye's castle.

You see after the final battle, Gozaburo stabbed Luke, who had been holding up the last of the pillars from collapsing. The world fell in on themselves and vanished into the blackhole. But the three original gods, Travis, Ottawa and Rye, were still there and they banded together once more to create the universes once more. But stepped in and corrected many wrongs that they agreed should never happen again. But in doing so, some things got a messed up and well...

Hao looked up at Yoh who thrust a strip with a blue line in Hao's face as Yugi did the same to Atem, both of them looking less than happy with their husbands.

"Look at it! What do you see!" Yoh snapped.

"Blue lines..." they answered, not sure what it meant.

"Yes... and do you know what they mean?" Yugi growled.

"No..." they said truthfully.

"IT MEANS, YOU MORONS, THAT WE ARE PREGNANT!"

"WHAT!"

Rye could hold it, she began laughing in hysterical fits of giggles and snorts as Ottawa joined her on the floor, both rolling about as the others stared in shock.

"Damn I knew it!" Ottawa said, getting up. "Rye how'd you do that?"

"My little black book right here." She said holding up a black leather bound book with a red rose on the cover and her name on the bottom of it. "Basically anything I write in here happens. I wrote that certain little ukes would get preggers and make their seme's lives a living hell."

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

"Wait... YOU TURNED ME INTO A FUCKING CHICK!" Bakura screamed.

"AND YOU TURNED ME INTO A DRAGON!" Seto growled, Mokuba grabbing him as Joey laughed recalling how cuddly Seto was as a mini blue-eyes.

"... YOU BITCH!"

* * *

Rye: And that's the end... sadly...

Ottawa: Hao's going to be a daddy!

Hao: FUCK YOU BOTH!

Both: SHUT ASSHOLE! *turn to readers* Reviews please!


End file.
